Paper Flowers
by pikajow
Summary: Ichigo, a neko, works at a daycare for a company. Pretty much a child himself, things change when the manager Grimmjow Jeagerjaques starts to supervise him.
1. Chapter 1

Paper Flowers

Summary: Ichigo, a neko, works at a daycare for a company. Pretty much a child himself, things change when the manager, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques starts to supervise him.

A Bleach Mpreg Fanfic

Author's note: Hi.

Chapter 1

"Alex sit down." Ichigo sighed when Alex just smiled at him, picking up a toy, his eyes never leaving his. He always liked to test how far he could push it, and like usual Ichigo was not up to let him see.

"Can you please put that away?" Alex nodded, walking over to the play area and putting away the toy. He came back to him, Ichigo pointing to the table. Alex, despite his actions usually obeyed, a little gentlemen his mother called him.

"Sit down please." Alex finally did, Ichigo trying not to scream out in joy. Alex was a smart two year old, he just pretended he didn't understand. Chiharu, and Eiji had already sat down, playing with their bibs as they waited.

They were all smart, it sometimes got to the point though Ichigo forgot how old they really were.

Eiji was the youngest at eighteen months, Chiharu the second oldest at twenty months, and Alex the oldest at two years. Ichigo loved these kids, but sometimes he wanted to just bang his head into a wall.

If Daisuke had been here today,, it would have been even worse. The sixteen month old just loved to irritate him. And he lived for crying about everything.

"You're good with them." Ichigo grunted, looking to Rukia. She was one of the main staff, a tad higher in ranking than him. She went over to the food the helper, Rangiku, brought out. She prepared their plates as he put on Alex's bib, placing out a block chair for her and one for himself.

He didn't really like to supervise them eating, but he had to be there incase one of them choked.

He saw Alex and Eiji kicking each other beneath the table, frowning in displeasure. He pulled back Eiji's chair, both boys looking to him as Chiharu eyed down the food.

"No kicking," he scolded, needing his point to get across. He scooted Eiji back against the table, the toddler's guilty frown replaced by a smile. He didn't kick anymore, and neither did Alex.

He sat down on the opposite side of the table by Alex, the little boy slitting his eyes to him with a sneaky smile.

Ichigo almost wanted to just leave.

Diaper change after lunch.

"Your so lucky you get to leave early." Ichigo didn't think so, it meant less money for him. Rukia passed out the plates of food, the kids getting oranges and bread with lasagna. Alex went straight for the oranges, only really eating his fruits. He was a picky eater, sometimes not eating at all.

They called him mister mister so he didn't notice they were talking about him, usually stopping in his actions when people pointed out what he did.

Chiharu consumed everything, nothing on her plate left untouched. Eiji was the same, but he didn't seem to like the bread too much. Ichigo agreed with his judgment, it looked a little funny.

"Are you hungry?" Rukia made herself a plate to demonstrate to the kids how they should eat, Ichigo shaking his head. He didn't want to eat the babies food, it felt like a sin.

"I leave at two, I'll eat lunch then." His stomach growled, going against what he had said. No doubt he was hungry, but he would wait. He eyed down the clock, wanting it to go faster. It was a little past twelve, Ichigo sighing.

This was going to take forever.

He looked to the door when it was opened, his eyes widening.

A tall man opened the door, his blue hair spiked up, a large chunk of it spiked to the side. His skin was a tad lighter than Ichigo's tan skin, his body clad in a seemingly tight fitting shirt.

A gold rolex was around his wrist, three rings decorating his fingers. If anything he was intimidating. A tall, dark, intimidating, walking sex machine.

His blue eyes looked to him, a smirk stretching his lips.

Ichigo quickly looked away, his eyes slitting to Rukia. He hadn't want his thoughts to go there but they did. He wasn't sure if Rukia noticed his discomfort or if she realized it was the manager of the company, but she quickly got to her feet.

She put down her plate, going to great the man who just walked in. Ichigo looked to Chiharu, moving her plate closer to her. She just started to eat faster.

"Mr. Jeagerjaques, welcome, are you here to supervise?" Ichigo didn't think the boss was the supervisor. Mr. Jeagerjaques owned the company, Ichigo was sure he had better things to do.

"Yes, I was in the area." Ichigo tried not to shiver at the man's deep voice, many things he didn't think would happen igniting in his body.

To divert his thoughts he looked to the kids, Alex pointing at his plate where the oranges had been.

"Morah," he told him, Ichigo looking to the other food he didn't touch. Rukia was usually the one to give them food but he stood anyway. He didn't really expect much from him, but Alex had to learn sooner or later that he couldn't survive only on fruit.

He picked up the bowl of oranges, Chiharu looking to him. She had ate almost everything on her plate, her brown eyes just seeming to watch him.

"Here," Ichigo whispered, spooning up some oranges, bending down and putting them on Alex's plate. He felt someone walk behind him, a hand fleeting as it touched his ass. He stood up quickly, moving away from Mr. Jeagerjaques who was inspecting the food.

Did he do it by accident?

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" Ichigo forgot how to speak in a span of five seconds, Rukia doing it for him.

"This is Ichigo, he helps me with the kids during the day."

Ichigo didn't want to outright accuse him of molesting him, the space rather small anyway. He gave some more oranges to Eiji and Chiharu, forgetting the touch. He put the bowl down as Rukia and Mr. Jeagerjaques talked, tuning in to their conversation.

"Who is the one that's allergic to carrots?" Rukia looked to Alex who Ichigo sat by, the man's eyes meeting his own. Ichigo looked away, looking to Eiji who had stopped eating. He just sat there, his eyes closed.

"Eiji?" He called, Eiji not even looking to him. Ichigo caught him when he almost fell forward, Rukia gasping.

"Is he hurt?" She asked, Ichigo picking him up. He was just asleep, Ichigo a tad glad for that.

"He's just sleeping."

"Well then, let me leave so he can rest."

Ichigo felt his eyes on him, a weight unlike any other making him freeze in place. He relaxed when he heard the door close, holding Eiji as Rukia got out his mat.

"Oh my god, I was so scared," Rukia whispered, Ichigo almost gasping for breath himself. He nodded, feeling his phone vibrate. He looked to the time, remembering suddenly he was going to leave early today.

"Thank you for everything," Rukia breathed, Ichigo nodding with a smile.

"I actually get to leave early today," he informed her as she gave Chiharu more food. She asked Alex to eat his other food, but he seem disinterested.

"Why?" She asked as he went to the office to get his things, Ichigo smirking secretly. Today was his birthday and Renji wanted to take him to the club. His old friend was a bartender, and many times he had snuck in Ichigo to avoid the long lines.

"Doctors appointment."

He left with a wave, exiting the room. In bright letters it said infant care on the walls, Ichigo snorting softly. He walked to the elevator, pressing the down button. The doors opened only seconds later, Ichigo walking in.

"Hold the door!" Ichigo did on instinct, his eyes widening when he saw Mr. Jeagerjaques walk inside. He let go of the door, the doors closing. He pressed the first floor, Mr. Jeagerjaques leaning over and pressing for the garage.

"Hello, Ichigo."

Ichigo was suffocating, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. He nodded, clearing his throat to push down the lump.

"Mr. Jeagerjaques," he replied, feeling him get closer.

"Call me Grimmjow." Ichigo looked to him, nodding awkwardly. He looked away, his pants feeling a tad tight when Grimmjow leaned down and whispered into his perked ear.

"Can I call you Strawberry?"

This man could not have known how bad he loved to be dominated. His words weren't direct, but with eyes alone he made him shake, Ichigo wanting to be pushed against the wall and taken without mercy.

These were all his thoughts though, his perverted thoughts he needed to control. Ichigo was kind of glad he couldn't read his thoughts, having a feeling he would gladly indulge.

"No, Mr. Jeagerjaques. My name is Ichigo." The elevator doors opened, Ichigo glad to step out to the first floor. Grimmjow stayed in the elevator, a smirk on his lips.

"Ichigo!" The elevator doors closed, Ichigo relaxing as he looked to his friend Renji.

"Lets go, we have to get your medicine!" He was rather loud with his words, everybody looking over. Ichigo quickly walked towards him, his head down in mock embarrassment.

In truth he couldn't be more excited. His so called medicine consisted of a long line of shots, Ichigo and Renji exiting the building.

"How were the kids today?" Renji asked, Ichigo smirking as they walked to Renji's Cadillac.

"Good, I left just before Chiharu was about to have her temper tantrum." They got into the car, Ichigo almost clapping in glee as they drove away from the tall building.

'Billboard' it was called, a large, well known manga company. Ichigo didn't know how to draw, but to work there paid him more than having two jobs.

He loved kids no doubt, but he would be lying if he didn't say it was also for the money.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Renji asked, Ichigo grinning wide. They went to a cosplay store first, Ichigo biting his lower lip.

There was only one person he wanted to be, walking down the aisles. He stopped at one particular one, a grin stretching his lips.

It was from an anime called 'Me!'. Renji never understood his obsession with it, but Ichigo didn't need him to. Renji was as straight as a pencil, but Ichigo was as bent as a broken one.

Ichigo was mesmerized with lesbians, everything about them. 'Me!' was all about two girls who liked the same girl, but the girl they both liked, Kira, was dating her boyfriend of two years named Seji.

The two lesbians dress up as men, only it was slutty and exotic and instead of falling for one, Kira liked them both. He was waiting for the next book, wanting to know if the lesbians, Sora and Nora would get Kira to go out with them.

He was hoping for a plot twist in when Seji dies.

He picked out Nora's original outfit when she's not dressed like a guy, smiling wide.

She wears thigh high ripped stockings, shorts that are just below her ass. To make it seem more manly she wears a long, short sleeved shirt that reaches just above her thighs.

They even included her thong!

Ichigo felt his day could only get better.

:::+:::

"Renji!" Ichigo stopped walking abruptly, his eyes wide in fear when Renji's boss came from his office. He stormed towards them, Ichigo feeling he was going to murder them.

"Sir I swear-!"

"You already know that all new dancers come through me first!"

Ichigo thought he was going to die.

His boss looked to him, Ichigo shrinking back.

"I'm n-"

"I hope you dance good, we have a large audience today." Ichigo looked to Renji who shrugged with a sheepish grin. Ichigo frowned, hoping he wouldn't have to.

There were more than just him, right?

"I'll put you first tonight. And..."

He looked over his attire, Ichigo narrowing his eyes.

He was not wearing a silly outfit.

"Keep on what your wearing, just remove the shirt before you go on stage." His boss left with that, Ichigo turning away. Renji grabbed his arm, Ichigo looking to him sharply.

"You told me the coast was clear!" He hissed, Renji dragging him to the dressing rooms.

"We'll be kicked out if you don't do it!"

Renji threw open the dressing room doors, Ichigo freezing when a bunch of men stopped in their conversations and looked to him.

"Boys, we need help."

Ichigo was stripped of his shirt, designs painted from his face and down to his chest. He looked like a slutty version of Mardi Gras, Ichigo shaking when his shoes were took off and replaced with heals.

He wouldn't tell, but he had already knew how to wear them.

He was pushed down a hallway, Ichigo freaking out. He felt like peeing himself, his legs shaking.

"Think of it like dancing in front of your mirror," one of the boys told him, a good luck shot poured down his throat.

"Have fun!"

He panted as he stood just beyond the stage, his heart pounding in his chest.

He couldn't believe this was happening to him.

"Welcome our new flesh with hollers everybody, say hello to Strawberry."

Ichigo forced himself to move, glancing to the audience. He walked with confidence, his tail balancing him out. He tried not to listen to the hollers and whistles of the crowd, the alcohol slowly seeping through. He didn't have a routine but knew to keep it slow, his song Wicked Games by The Weekend. It was American, but even so it built up his buzz, Ichigo dancing through most of the song with slicked ease.

He pressed back against the pole, bracing his arms up, his fingers lightly touching the pole. He slid down slowly, spreading his legs to show the crowd the thong he wore in more detail. He didn't remember when he took off his shorts but it didn't matter, men wagging money at him.

His eyes met shocking blue. Grimmjow was in the crowd, a wide smirk on his face.

Ichigo got down to all fours, stalking towards him. Grimmjow waved a note in his face, Ichigo rising up to his knees. Grimmjow put it into his thong, his fingers fleeting over his member.

Ichigo slowly got to his feet, his song ending. He gathered his money and clothes, running off the stage.

He promptly used the restroom.

He put back on his clothing in the dressing room, congratulated by the other dancers.

He counted how much money he had, his eyes widening.

Thirty seven thousand yen!

He took off his heels, giving them to the dancer who lent them to him. He winked at him, Ichigo blushing. He left the dressing room, walking back to the back room where Renji was. He could buy a few more outfits.

"Thanks for playing along with it J."

Ichigo stopped, his eyes narrowing.

"He dances well, sad I already have enough dancers."

Ichigo almost growled, walking into the room.

"Renji... What are you two talking about?"

Ichigo was going to murder.

They set him up!

He stripped in front of his boss... The same guy he turned down only hours before.

Renji smiled sheepishly.

"Happy birthday...?"

Author's note: So, Ichigo is extreme OC, and Grimmjow is already on his tail. And manga 'Me!' was made up, but the song Wicked Games is real.


	2. Chapter 2: Coy Fish

Chapter 2

When Grimmjow first walked into the room and saw the orange haired man, he couldn't help but want a taste. He kept avoiding his eyes, his perked ears twitching whenever he talked. Grimmjow could never deem something as cute, but Ichigo came rather close to the description.

He didn't actually do the hiring, a man doing that for him, but he was glad this particular neko was hired. His tail rested on his thigh, but Grimmjow saw it twitched the closer he got.

The neko was small, not that tall or muscular. He was long and lanky, a frown always painted on his face. His eyes were innocent though, but Grimmjow could also see he was stripping him with them.

He found it interesting how at first he leaned into his hand when he touched his ass, before he jumped away. He was gay, and Grimmjow had no problems with showing him the benefit of it.

The way he blushed brought out his freckles, Grimmjow wondering what other places he left full with blood.

When he tried to seduce him in the elevator, he couldn't help but notice how flustered he looked. He was basically shaking, his eyes lidded when he whispered into his ear. Grimmjow wanted to do many things in that elevator with this fresh meat, and he knew Ichigo was thinking the same.

When he turned him down, Grimmjow wasn't discouraged.

Especially when he saw him dance the way he did on that stage. He danced like he had been doing it for years, the red thong he wore almost nonexistent. Grimmjow remembered the heat in his eyes when he crawled to him, the heat of his skin intoxicating.

Grimmjow felt his mouth water at the thought.

Ichigo was the only neko to ever catch his attention in that way. He was erotic and innocent at the same time, innocence a trait many girls and neko's faked.

"Mr. Jeagerjaques, I've cleared your schedule for the day."

Grimmjow reached over, pressing a button on his phone.

"Thanks Ruka."

He stood from his seat, his pants feeling rather tight.

There were no deadlines today, so instead of working, he thought he might as well say hello to his sweet Strawberry.

:::+:::

"Rukia, how many times will Mr. Jeagerjaques supervise us?" Ichigo asked as he played in the sand with the kids outside. They didn't have a large sand box but it was big enough for all four toddlers that were here today. Daisuke was behaving himself for today, only getting in small arguments with Alex.

"Three times a year as supervisor. As a boss, I would say probably once a year." Ichigo relaxed with that fact, hoping he would never bump into him again.

He had stripped and danced in front of him. Ichigo couldn't have been more embarrassed by his actions. He had turned him down and rejected him the right to call him Strawberry, only to be called it at the club.

He wanted to facepalm himself. He should have realized that Renji giving up so easily was a little taboo.

"Ichigo, can you come watch the babies!" Ichigo looked to Rangiku who stood by the door, nodding his head. Today they stayed in the building behind Billboard, letting the kids go outside cause it wasn't raining.

July this year was a little weird, raining on and off at random time intervals. Luckily on his birthday it rained in the morning, but stayed dry throughout the night.

He went inside to supervise the babies, only two having come today. Haru was mixed, her skin tone a tad darker than the others, her bright brown eyes always smiling. She was eight months, almost a toddler herself. She couldn't walk yet though.

Ishi was younger at six months. He had long black hair, Rangiku always putting it into a small ponytail.

Haru smiled when he walked in, grabbing the bars that kept her in the baby area. She screamed, Ichigo smiling as he washed his hands. He picked her up when he was done and covered his shoes, opening the gate and walking into their section. She played with his hair, Ichigo also picking up Ishi when he crawled to him. He was being bombarded, his hair suddenly only a toy. He looked around, wondering what else he could distract them with.

He put them both down, Haru's lips becoming pouty. He already knew she was about to cry, Ishi crawling away in favor of a teething fish. Ichigo picked up a book, Haru not seeming to like it. She started to cry, Ichigo sighing. He picked her up, Haru laying her head on his shoulder. She sniffled, Ichigo shushing her softly as he kept an eye on Ishi.

"Careful, hold hands." The toddlers came in too, Rukia scolding Eiji when he tried to run ahead. She washed all their hands as Rangiku brought out the food for their lunch. Ichigo looked to Haru, seeing her eyes were closed. He shushed her softly as he walked to her crib. The toddler and baby side was separated by a short wall, the babies beds behind another gate.

He opened it, picking up her blanket. He wrapped her in it before laying her down on her side, Haru whimpering softly before resting again.

Ichigo sighed in relief.

"Mr. Jeagerjaques, welcome." Ichigo eyes widened, his tail stiffening. He didn't look over to him, instead going over to Ishi and picking him up.

"Ichigo, will you please come with me?" Ichigo froze. Rangiku gave him a worried look, Ichigo passing her Ishi.

"Yes sir."

"Gather your things as well." Ichigo did, walking up to him. Rukia gave him a worried look before attending to the toddler's. Grimmjow turned and left, Ichigo following. It was silent as they walked to the elevator, Ichigo fearing he would be fired. They got inside the elevator, Grimmjow staying rather close to him.

"You surprised me yesterday," Grimmjow finally said, Ichigo's cheeks burning red as he looked to him sharply.

"My friend set me up, I would never have done that!" It came out rushed and panicked, Grimmjow smirking. They went all the way down to the garage, Ichigo feeling like vomiting.

"Don't worry, I won't fire you." Ichigo gasped in surprise, Grimmjow stepping out the elevator, Ichigo walking quickly behind him. Grimmjow had such long strides, it was hard to just walk by him.

"Then why did you call me out, Mr. Jeagerjaques?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow grinning. He stopped in front of a black Ferrari that was outlined with a blood red color, Ichigo just standing there.

"Get in," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo not wanting to. He wasn't sure what was happening and it made him feel uneasy, the urge to pee building up.

"Mr. Jeagerjaqu-"

Grimmjow ran a hand through his blue hair, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Get in, I ain't gonna say it again." Ichigo frowned in displeasure but got in, Grimmjow getting in himself. Ichigo swallowed thickly, looking down to his lap only. He wanted to look around, having never been in such an expensive car.

"Where are you taking me?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow speeding out the garage. Ichigo held onto his bag tightly, hoping they didn't crash.

"A date." Ichigo looked to him sharply, his cheeks heating as he frowned in disbelief.

When did he agree to this?!

"Listen Mr. Jeagerjaques-"

"Call me Grimmjow, told you this Strawberry." Ichigo couldn't believe this guy. He wanted to just jump out, but they were going nearly a hundred on the freeway and he already knew he wouldn't make the jump, let alone open the door.

"Listen Grimmjow, I'm not interested in you like that!" Grimmjow just grinned, slowing down just a tad.

"So, did you get the erection after or before I touched you?" Ichigo blushed darker, unbelieving he actually saw the erection he gave him at the club.

"Stop the car," Ichigo ordered, Grimmjow raising an eyebrow.

"On the highway?" Ichigo paled slightly, but when he was about to say yes they got off the highway, Grimmjow stopping in front of a restaurant.

It was the new one that just opened up, an expensive sushi restaurant Ichigo couldn't get into even if he saved up all his money for three months.

To top it off, he was dressed in stained baby food jeans, and a faded black shirt.

"I'm not properly dressed for this!" He hissed, Grimmjow pointing to the back seat.

"I have clothes in the back for you, don't worry I won't look." Ichigo looked at him with complete disbelief. His stomach growled though, Ichigo guessing he might as well play along till he got some food.

"Fine."

He got into the back, looking through the bag there. He was glad it wasn't a dress, but it wasn't exactly a full suit either.

There were dark jeans outlined with light blue on the side. A white button up shirt was in there too, dress shoes as shiny as a diamond in there with it.

Ichigo was a tad too big for this car, having to twist to take off his pants. He fixed his boxers before he put on the jeans, the sleek material fitting him tight but good. He took off his shirt, putting on the button up. He took off his shoes and replaced them with the others, hearing something in the bag when he accidentally knocked it off the seat. He picked it up, his eyes widening when he saw a box.

He took it out, opening it curiously. He nearly choked on his own saliva when he saw a necklace in it.

He was not a girl, he didn't like shit like this, but the thing took his breath away.

It had a silver chain, a skull made of sapphire gems hanging at the bottom. From here he could see the gems were real.

"Grimmj-"

"Put it on, it's yours." Ichigo couldn't believe it, looking to him.

"I-I can't take this!" he stammered, Grimmjow looking to him and cocking an eyebrow.

"Come sit in the front." Ichigo did, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Listen, your nice and all but I ca-"

Grimmjow kissed him. Ichigo gasped, Grimmjow putting his hand against the back of his head so he couldn't escape. Ichigo felt light headed when Grimmjow's tongue slipped into his mouth, his other hand slipping beneath his shirt. Ichigo jolted when he played with his nipple, moaning softly.

Oh god, where had this man been all his life?

Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow pulled away, his fingers not stopping in their play. Ichigo bit his bottom lip, grabbing his wrist.

"S-Stop." His voice shook, but obediently Grimmjow removed his hand. He took the necklace from him, putting it around his neck.

"Just enjoy it." Ichigo gasped when he kissed him again, arching towards him.

This was his boss, where was his respect!

Ichigo pulled away, panting softly as he tried to put his head back on his shoulders.

"This isn't a date, and don't call me Strawberry." Ichigo got out the car, Grimmjow smirking as he got out the car himself. They went into the restaurant, Ichigo staring in wonder. It was large, decorated with old Japanese artifacts and writing, Ichigo licking his lips at the smell of food.

"Hello Mr. Jeagerjaques, we have been expecting you." They were led to a table by a fish tank, Ichigo wondering if he could touch the glass.

"So, now that you're mine, what do you like to do in bed?" Ichigo looked to Grimmjow in disbelief for the thousandth time that day.

When did he become his?

"Listen Mr. Jeagerjaques, this is all very nice of you, but I'm not yours." Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not even interested in being in a relationship, let alone with you. And what I like in bed is none of your business sir."

Ichigo was wondering what was wrong with this man. He just said they were together, not giving him a chance to breathe.

Grimmjow chuckled softly, Ichigo taking in a sharp breath when he leaned closer.

"You kissed me Ichigo, where I come from that's a confession." Ichigo sputtered, wondering why he acted like he had full control of him.

Ichigo would be lying if he said he wasn't turned on, the table the only thing hiding his erection. He swallowed thickly, still tasting him on his tongue.

He didn't have date him if he didn't want to.

"So what do you like in bed?" Grimmjow asked again, Ichigo sealing his lips as his cheeks blushed red.

"Too shy to say?" Grimmjow asked with a grin, a waiter walking up to him.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked, Grimmjow nodding, handing him the menus.

"Two specials, hold the sauce on mine." Ichigo frowned as the waiter left, looking to Grimmjow.

"You kissed me," he tried to argue, Grimmjow smirking.

"You moaned."

Ichigo felt his face burn, looking away.

"Just enjoy it Ichigo, I'll make it worth your time."

Ichigo looked to him, Grimmjow grinning.

"We won't do anything till your ready, but do know I want a kiss fairly often."

Ichigo wondered what he got himself into.

They ate the most delicious food ever, Ichigo sitting back with a sigh when he finished.

"Oh god," he whispered, stretching up. Grimmjow had finished a few minutes before him, sipping some wine as he watched him.

"Let's go." Grimmjow stood, leaving a tip. Ichigo stood as well, following him back to his car. They got in, Ichigo putting his hands on the back of the head rest as he relaxed.

Grimmjow grabbed them, Ichigo gasping when he kissed him. He slid his hand up his thigh, Ichigo jolting when he grabbed his member.

"Y-You said-!" Ichigo tried to talk but he couldn't, Grimmjow kissing his neck. Ichigo arched with a whimper when he started to rub him, spreading his legs.

He said he wouldn't, but Ichigo didn't mind if he did at this moment.

"Oh god... Please..." Ichigo moaned as he moved his hand up, feeling his fingers touch the hem of his jeans.

"You ready?"

Ichigo was about to say yes, but when he realized what he meant he opened his eyes, looking to him. This was his boss, he needed to stop this.

"Not now," he whispered, disappointed when his hands left him despite his thoughts.

He panted, fixing his pants.

"Don't leave me waiting too long."

Grimmjow leaned over, Ichigo tensing.

"I might become impatient."

When Ichigo got home, he masturbated for an hour in the shower. He shared a condo with Renji, ignoring his yells for him not to take all the hot water.

What was he doing?

Why couldn't he just end it and leave?


	3. Chapter 3: Humpty Dumpty

Chapter 3

Ichigo laid down on his bed, his eyes lidded as he looked to the necklace. He took it to a jeweler only to be asked if he stole it.

The skull was in real sapphires, Ichigo still unbelieving. The jeweler said it cost thousands, Ichigo wondering why Grimmjow spent so much on him. The clothes were name brands, probably adding to be over a thousand. He had the idea of maybe Grimmjow was trying to buy his love, but the expensive stuff wasn't what he wanted.

"Ichigo come help me with the groceries!" Ichigo slipped the necklace into his shirt, getting off his bed and walking out of his room.

Renji had a million bags, most likely having gone on a shopping spree. He had bought all the bare necessities though, Ichigo a tad glad for that. There were some things he looked at twice, but most of it was food and body cleaning things.

"Is that a hickey on your neck?"

Ichigo stopped, his hands tightening on the bags he held. He looked to Renji whose eyes were narrowed in question. Ichigo put the bags on the table, walking quickly to the bathroom. He had walked all around work with a short sleeve, Ichigo flicking on the light.

Right on his neck, close to his chin was a dark hickey. Ichigo gasped, covering his neck with a hand.

He marked him!

"What's his name?" Ichigo looked to Renji who stood by the bathroom door, his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't look too happy, Ichigo clearing his throat.

"Nobody."

Ichigo yelped when he was put into a headlock, Renji tightening his arms till he couldn't breath.

"Who is he!"

Ichigo didn't want to tell him, but the need for air was more important than secrecy.

"My boss!"

Renji let him go suddenly, Ichigo leaning against the sink as he gasped for breath. Renji frowned down at him, Ichigo quickly explaining.

"He just suddenly took me out for a date and things got a little strange!" Renji took a step back, his eyes narrowing.

"I thought he was married."

Ichigo stopped breathing. He looked to Renji with disbelief, Renji scratching the back of his head and taking a step back when he realized Ichigo had not known.

"Maybe not, but that's just what I heard." Renji left the bathroom with that, Ichigo feeling his anger rise up. He felt humiliated, closing the bathroom door before sitting down on the toilet.

Grimmjow was married?

Ichigo frowned, taking off the necklace he gave him. He placed it in the box he got it in, leaving the bathroom and going to his room. He placed the box in his closet on the top shelf, hiding it behind a stack of books.

He refused to see him again if he was married. He would be pissed if his spouse cheated on him, so he wouldn't do the same.

He would avoid him, regardless if he got fired in the process.

:::+:::

"Ichigo, you alright?" Ichigo wiped his nose, his throat hurting a little from the cold he seemed to get over night.

"If you got a cold, you need to go home." Ichigo sighed, Rukia walking up to him. Her words were soft, her eyes worried.

"I need the money," he whispered, Rukia nodding.

"I know, but we can't have the kids being sick." Ichigo sighed, Rukia looking to where Rangiku was.

"How short are you?" She asked, Ichigo looking down to the ground. He was embarrassed to tell her, but he couldn't ask Renji. He barely made enough for his share.

"A hundred yen." Rukia frowned, Ichigo looking to her.

"Just for one day?" He asked, Rukia pursing her lips. She reached into her blue apron, Ichigo's eyes widening when she pulled out a hundred note.

"Here. Go home and rest." Ichigo bowed to her, Rukia shooing him away. He left the room, a small smile touching his lips. She always helped him when he needed her the most.

"So, this is where you have been hiding." Ichigo froze, his tail bristling slightly. He looked to Grimmjow who walked up to him, his lips pulling down into a frown.

He had managed to avoid him for a week, not wanting to talk to him. How could he be married, but then play with him like he was his latest toy?

He pissed Ichigo off and he didn't like it.

"I have not been hiding," Ichigo retorted, walking to the elevator. He had to pass by Grimmjow in the process, stopping when he grabbed his arm.

"Why are you leaving so early?" Ichigo tried to pull away but he couldn't, Grimmjow hanging on too tight.

"I have a cold, I can't be around the kids." He gasped when he felt him press his chest against his back, Grimmjow grabbing his chin. Ichigo swallowed thickly, Grimmjow running a finger over his skin.

"And what will you do now, Ichigo?" Ichigo couldn't find the strength to pull away, his eyes fluttering closed when he bit the apex of his ear. It tried to twitch away but Grimmjow wouldn't let it go, only releasing it to kiss his neck.

"Where's the necklace I gave you?"

Ichigo's eyes snapped open, his mind going into overdrive. He pushed away from him, fixing his shirt.

"Home. Where you should be with your wife." Ichigo stormed away, angry at himself for letting him touch him again. Even though he tried to escape him, he couldn't.

There was only one elevator.

They stood in there awkwardly, Ichigo never looking up from the floor.

"Me and her divorced. It became official three weeks ago."

Ichigo slitted his eyes to him, looking away at the hungry stare he gave him. Grimmjow leaned closer, Ichigo tensing when he felt his breath waft over his ear.

"Jealous, Strawberry?" Ichigo gasped when he pinned him to the wall, his hand slipping up his shirt.

"S-Stop!" Ichigo gasped, Grimmjow kissing his lips. Ichigo tried to get his hands free but he couldn't. He tried to turn his head away but Grimmjow wouldn't let him, Ichigo gasping for breath when Grimmjow pulled away.

"Stop," Ichigo whispered, though it was half hearted, Grimmjow kissing his neck. Ichigo gasped, feeling his hand grab him through his pants.

He felt his body heat up, Ichigo moaning softly. Since they divorced, it was okay for him to do this, right?

"Do you really want me to stop?" He whispered against his neck, Ichigo shaking his head.

He wondered why he so easily got over her.

"No," he panted, arching when he pinched his nipple sharply.

The elevator dinged, Grimmjow pulling away. Ichigo didn't want him to, but the moment allowed him to breathe and think. He shouldn't be doing this, he wouldn't do this.

He needed to use the head on his shoulders and stop this. This was not appropriate and it needed to stop.

The elevator doors opened, Ichigo stepping out into the garage. Grimmjow grabbed his arm, dragging him to his car. Ichigo tried to pull away but Grimmjow wouldn't let him escape, Ichigo gasping when he was basically thrown into his car.

"Grimmjow, I didn't agree to this!" Ichigo hissed as Grimmjow got in the car, leaning back when he moved towards him.

"I said we won't do anything you ain't ready for." Ichigo gasped when he kissed him again, Grimmjow pushing him back till he was against his door. Ichigo spread his legs when he moved over him, his small car protesting softly. Ichigo moaned when he pinned his arms to his window, his body heating up the more his tongue explored his mouth.

It was getting really hot.

Like literally.

He was starting to sweat, the car not having enough air, their heated pants filling the space.

Ichigo pulled away with a gasp, groaning when Grimmjow kissed his neck. He swallowed thickly, trying to find his words.

"N-Not in here." Grimmjow groaned in despair, but obediently he got off him.

"Where do you live?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo's cheeks burning a darker red.

He wanted to go to his home?!

Ichigo almost didn't tell him but the erection in his pants would not be ignored. He threw caution to the wind, telling him the directions. When they got there Ichigo dragged him to the door, almost dropping his keys. When he opened it he tried not to stumble inside in his rush to take off his shoes, Grimmjow a tad less rushed. Ichigo pulled him to his room, slamming the door closed.

He kissed him with a moan, Grimmjow pulling away to take off his shirt. Ichigo did the same, Grimmjow kissing him, forcing apart his lips.

Ichigo was lost in his mouth, his taste of coffee and licorice. Ichigo moaned as he led him back, grunting when he fell onto his bed. Grimmjow unbuttoned his pants, Ichigo panting in anticipation as he kissed down his chest. Everything was going too fast but at the same time not fast enough, Ichigo pushing him farther down as he slipped off his pants.

Grimmjow delved his tongue into his navel, Ichigo spreading his legs and arching his lips. Ichigo looked down to him when he kissed his bare thighs, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

"You can't touch me." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, Grimmjow's lips deadly close to his member. Ichigo whined, Grimmjow smirking as he tried to buck his hips up. He just moved away, Ichigo feeling like screaming.

"Grab the bed frame, touch me and I'll stop." Ichigo grabbed the frame obediently, his body shaking in the need to be touched.

He had a few relationships before this but he had never been fully exposed like this. He wanted to close his thighs but Grimmjow wouldn't let him, Ichigo gasping when he licked the tip of his member.

His thigh moved, touching Grimmjow's shoulder. He pulled away, Ichigo whining loudly.

"Spread your legs wider." Ichigo wanted to throw a fit but didn't, spreading his legs wider. One of them almost fell off the bed but Ichigo didn't care.

"Lick it," he whimpered, Grimmjow kissing his stomach.

"I'm in control Ichigo." The way he said his name left him fully erect and nearly in pain, Ichigo nodding.

Grimmjow leaned forward, Ichigo wanting it so bad. He arched when he took him into his mouth, Grimmjow pulling away.

"Don't."

Ichigo finally did yell in frustration, tightening his fingers around the bed frame.

"Grimmjow please!" He gasped, Grimmjow merely smirking.

"No."

Ichigo whined, Grimmjow giving the head of his member a firm lick. Ichigo didn't touch him or move, only a long groan escaping his lips.

Grimmjow took him into his mouth, Ichigo gasping for breath as he fought his urge to move. He loved this, loved being dominated like this. Grimmjow knew all the right buttons he needed to push, Ichigo biting his lip as he started to bob his head on his member.

"Grimmjow!" He gasped, almost arching. He stopped himself though, panting heavily as he tortured him. He deep throated him, Ichigo moaning loudly.

"Oh god, don't stop!" Ichigo suddenly arched, Grimmjow pulling away. Ichigo yelped when he slapped his thigh, looking down and seeing Grimmjow was frowning.

"What did I say?"

Ichigo actually started crying in need, but Grimmjow didn't seem to care that he was suffering.

"You said don't move," Ichigo whimpered, Grimmjow's frown not lifting.

"Then why did you?" Ichigo just whimpered, Grimmjow seeing he wasn't going to get a response.

"Move again and I'll leave." Ichigo nodded, Grimmjow getting off the bed. Ichigo was about to plead for him to stay, but when he saw he was taking off his pants he parted his lips.

Grimmjow was not small, his cock long and thick. Ichigo wanted it in many places, but first he wanted it in his mouth.

Grimmjow looked to him, a grin touching his lips.

"You want to suck it?" He asked, Ichigo nodding his head with eyes burning with lust. Grimmjow grabbed himself and walked closer, Ichigo letting go of the bed frame.

"Leave your hands there." Ichigo grabbed it again, craning his neck and licking the head. He had been wanting to do this for the longest, Ichigo moaning as he parted his lips wider and took the head into his mouth.

Grimmjow grabbed a handful of his hair, slowly rocking his hips forward. Ichigo used his lips and tongue as best as he could, shivering in ecstasy.

Grimmjow started thrusting his hips faster, Ichigo feeling himself throb as the sounds of Grimmjow's groans started to bring about his orgasm.

"Enough." Grimmjow pulled away, Ichigo satisfied in seeing his thighs shaking. He wanted it back in his mouth though, Grimmjow instead getting back on the bed.

"Inside?" He whispered in his ear, Ichigo nodding his head. He arched his hips against his, biting his lip at his heat.

Grimmjow smirked, Ichigo gasping when he kissed him. He almost couldn't keep up, Ichigo moaning when he grinded his erection against his. He let go of the bed frame, sinking his nails into his back. He started grinding against him, not caring at that moment if it was inside or not. Grimmjow tried to move away, Ichigo shaking his head.

"Like this," he panted, Grimmjow grunting softly. He leaned down, kissing his neck with a soft groan as Ichigo started moving his hips again. Ichigo gasped in pleasure, whimpering softly.

"Don't stop," he moaned, Grimmjow moving above him with soft growls. Their saliva helped with the friction, Ichigo running his nails down his back. He arched with a cry when Grimmjow bit into his neck, moaning brokenly as he sucked. Ichigo wanted more, turning them over. He straddled Grimmjow's hips, his head tilting back as he grinded against him faster. Grimmjow grabbed his hips, a heavy groan escaping his throat. Ichigo moved faster, Grimmjow's cock replaced by a snug inner thigh. Grimmjow grinded against his stomach, Ichigo stilling with a gasp.

He arched with a loud cry of pleasure, releasing onto Grimmjow's body. Grimmjow released onto his stomach, Ichigo panting as he slowly came down from his orgasmic high. He fell forward onto Grimmjow, mixing their juices.

"Oh god," he whispered when he jerked again, Grimmjow grabbing his chin. He kissed him, Ichigo moaning into his mouth. He still wanted him inside, but when he looked to the clock he sighed.

He had a doctor's appointment at nine, and it was just pushing eight thirty.

Ichigo got off him, Grimmjow getting on him instead. Ichigo gasped when he slipped two fingers down, touching his wet hole. Ichigo blushed, no one ever able to make him wet down there.

All neko's, if men, had their vaginal regions connected with their asses, making them a form of hermaphrodite. Even so, no man was ever able to bring out that part of him. Grimmjow pushed a finger inside, Ichigo gasping brokenly.

"You want me in here don't you?" He asked, pushing in another. Ichigo arched, moaning.

"Yes..." Ichigo cried out when he moved his fingers quickly, Ichigo grabbing his wrist before it escalated too far.

"I have a doctor's appointment in less than an hour," he told him in the calmest voice he could muster. They separated, Ichigo wanting nothing more than to let him fuck him till he saw stars.

They cleaned up, Grimmjow giving him a kiss before leaving. Ichigo felt his heart ache.

:::+:::

"So I ran the tests, and I was surprised." Ichigo was waiting on pins and needles, hoping it wasn't positive.

"It was positive, your fertile Ichigo." Ichigo paled, the doctor smiling.

"Not many neko men can have kids, but you're lucky you can."

How was delivering from his ass lucky?

"I would suggest you find a good man first though, you don't want to get knocked up by anybody."

Ichigo nodded, sighing softly.

He could have kids?

He would make sure he got a box of condoms, the last thing he wanted was to get pregnant by his boss.


	4. Chapter 4: Fantasy

Chapter 4

"Rukia, is Mr. Jeagerjaques married?" Ichigo got over his cold quickly, Grimmjow seeming to make it vanish. Even so, what they did made him wonder about his true motives. What did Grimmjow want from him?

"Why do you ask?" Rukia asked as she finished washing Eiji's hands. It was naptime, the clock reading one in the afternoon. Ichigo was tired himself, having used most of yesterday to go around and do some errands. He got the box of condoms, but he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to do something like that with Grimmjow again.

"Just curious, I overheard someone in the elevator say he was divorced." Rukia got Eiji some paper towels, her face pulled down into a frown.

"They had not divorced yet, but their going through the process." Ichigo frowned, his hand clenching into a fist.

He lied to him.

Ichigo grit his teeth, Rukia laying Eiji down.

"I'm friends with his wife. She's a real nice girl." Ichigo took in a deep breath, looking to Chiharu who had started crying.

"I want my daddy!" She cried, sitting up on her mat. Rukia went to her aid, gently laying her back down and rubbing her back as she shushed her softly.

Ichigo went into the kitchen, getting the bleach and some paper towels. He cleaned the table slowly so it wouldn't make any noise, Ichigo frowning as he thought back to yesterday.

He didn't only lie to him but he used him. Ichigo felt angry at himself for giving in so easily, for indulging himself with a man he hardly knew.

He couldn't have just told him no?

Ichigo grit his teeth as he remembered how easily he let him do those things to him, his hand tightening around the paper towels. He stopped when he realized he had been wiping the same spot, sighing softly in irritation.

He knew avoiding him was pointless, but he had to stand up for himself. Boss or not, he refused to be his toy because he couldn't get any from his wife.

"God, I swear she just cries more everyday." Rukia sat down in a chair, rubbing her temple. Ichigo sighed himself, cleaning the table fully before putting the bleach away. He threw the paper towels away, sitting down next to her. It had been a long day and they were both tired.

"Why are they divorcing?" Ichigo asked, Rukia shrugging. She stretched, resting her head against his shoulder. He let her, his own eyes closing as he exhaled softly.

"He cheated on her. But to be honest, she had been cheating on him a lot longer." Ichigo opened his eyes, staring off into space. The babies had fallen asleep, the usually alive room seeming empty, almost dead.

"They never wanted to be together, they were forced to marry by their parents." Ichigo frowned, looking to the side.

Could he really be mad at him if that was the case?

"They didn't even have sex, the entire time they were married. Mr. Jeagerjaques was gay and Harribel didn't want to make him do something that he wasn't comfortable with."

Ichigo was wondering why Grimmjow felt no guilt in doing those things. Even so though, he had lied to him.

Ichigo stood when he looked to the clock, the time having passed by quickly. He wasn't paid for overtime so he didn't feel like staying, going to the office.

He couldn't hold much anger against him, but even so he wanted to find a reason to.

"He has a boyfriend, did you know that?" Ichigo stopped a few feet from the door, his eyes narrowing.

After it all, he was just a booty call.

"I expected as much. Rich men have straying hands." Ichigo left with a frown on his face, his eyebrows knitted together tightly. Grimmjow was nothing but a low piece of unwanted, shit faced, scumbag. Ichigo looked down to the floor, pressing the button for the elevator.

He had a boyfriend all this time, but even so he tried to pursue him.

Renji was right.

He had to be more careful.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo looked up sharply, his eyes narrowing when he saw Grimmjow. He walked into the elevator, keeping his eyes on the floor. Grimmjow didn't get off, Ichigo knowing he had only came to see him.

He was in no mood.

"I would find it appreciative if you didn't touch me anymore." Ichigo pressed the button for the first floor, not wanting to be stuck in the garage with him. He already knew where it would end up.

He felt Grimmjow's eyes on him, his body burning under his gaze.

"Oh really now?" Ichigo gasped when he grabbed his arm, his body pulled flush against his own. Grimmjow grabbed his chin, Ichigo gasping when he kissed him. He pulled away with a gasp, Grimmjow pinning him against the wall.

"Stop!" Ichigo gasped, Grimmjow kissing him again. Ichigo pushed him away, gasping as he glared at him.

"Don't touch me."

Grimmjow frowned in confusion, the elevator dinging. Ichigo fixed his clothes, the doors opening.

"Goodbye Mr. Jeagerjaques."

Ichigo walked out the elevator, leaving Grimmjow behind.

:::+:::

Ichigo grunted when he picked up the bag of rice, putting it on the table. Renji was fixing some meat, the two actually able to have friend time for once. Renji was always working and Ichigo was always running errands. They had made a deal before they became roommate's.

Ichigo, due to the fact he got paid more, paid off the bills, and they split rent. Renji bought the food and other bare necessities.

Ichigo sighed, wondering why he had to do all of the hard things. He picked up a cup, cutting open the bag. The rice poured into the cup, Ichigo closing it with his hand when the cup was full.

"Why do you buy such big bags of rice?" Ichigo asked, Renji flipping him off.

"So we don't run out, baka!"

Ichigo chuckled, putting the bag away. They cooked in silence for a long while. Ichigo liked when they had times like this. They just seemed to know what to do, not once bumping into each other. When it was all done, they sat down together.

Ichigo mixed some rice with egg, eating it with some fish. He was eating happily, but he realized that Renji wasn't eating.

"What's wrong?" He asked, Renji looking down to his food.

"I did laundry yesterday." Ichigo wondered what he had found, Renji looking to him.

"Did your boss come over?" Ichigo paled. He swallowed thickly, looking away as his cheeks burned.

"I found semen all over the sheets. I guessed you could not have done that alone." Ichigo looked back to him, holding onto his bowl tighter.

"He came over. I swear though, it won't happen again." Renji sighed, putting down his bowl he had yet to touch.

"Ichigo I'm not your lover, you can fuck whoever you want. I just worry."

Ichigo looked away, leaning back in his seat. He had never been careless, always fearing the worst. He knew why Renji worried though, the memory almost as clear as day.

He wasn't as naive as before though, he could protect himself.

"If you decide to be with him, I won't say a word. But, be careful." Ichigo nodded, Renji standing up when there was a knock on the door. Ichigo stopped eating and left to his room. He laid down, about to go to sleep when he heard a very familiar voice.

He closed his eyes.

...

"Is Ichigo here?" Ichigo walked out his room and looked to Renji who raised an eyebrow, Ichigo swallowing thickly. Renji looked to him, Ichigo looking away.

Ichigo sighed, walking to the door and looking to Grimmjow who stood there.

"Renji, I'll be right back." Ichigo exited his apartment, closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, Grimmjow raising an eyebrow.

"I'm your boyfriend," he told him flatly, Ichigo frowning. He looked down the hallway, smiling to the old lady who walked past them. She ignored him.

"Follow me." Ichigo walked back into his apartment, Renji looking to them. Ichigo ignored his stare, taking Grimmjow to his room. Ichigo closed the door, going over to his closet.

"Who's the red head?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo moving the books and grabbing the box. He opened it to make sure the necklace was still in it, closing it before handing it to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow frowned in confusion, Ichigo crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not your boyfriend." Grimmjow looked to him, Ichigo deciding to tell him the small detail he was told today.

"I'm not going to be your booty call, Grimmjow. I won't be your latest toy when you get tired of the old one." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, Ichigo narrowing his own.

"A little birdy told me I wasn't your only boyfriend." Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, Ichigo waiting for him to speak up.

"Is this all this is about?" Ichigo frowned, becoming outraged. All this stuff wasn't something he threw over his shoulder, it wasn't something any person should take lightly.

"You're a disappointment." Grimmjow smirked, putting the box on his dresser.

"I have many friends that are boys." Ichigo growled, tired of being lied to and mocked. He turned away from him, a hand suddenly going over his mouth. He yelped, but it was muffled by his hand, Grimmjow licking his neck.

"Nobody knows I'm going out with you, Ichigo. When someone says I have a boyfriend, who do you think they meant?"

Ichigo didn't want to believe him, his breath hitching when he licked his neck.

"Let all your worries dissipate Ichigo. Enjoy what I give you." Ichigo felt his hand slip up his shirt, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Let my affections overflow and fill you till you forget about everything else."

Ichigo opened his eyes, moving quickly out of his embrace. He panted softly, his pants feeling to tight. He wouldn't succumb to him though, not again.

"I'm not your booty call, Grimmjow." Ichigo felt weak when he stared at him, remembering the pleasure he gave him.

"I don't have to call, you come to me." Ichigo was outraged, throwing a fist. Grimmjow easily caught it, Ichigo gasping when he turned him so his back was against his chest. He held onto his wrist, Ichigo gritting his teeth when he grabbed his chin.

"A booty call, Ichigo, actually gives." Ichigo growled, Grimmjow sliding his hand down. Ichigo started to struggle when he slipped his hand into the back of his pants, Grimmjow touching his hole.

"You're wet, do you enjoy this?" Ichigo gasped when he slid a finger inside, Grimmjow kissing his neck.

"I told you to enjoy what I am going to give you, how about we start with this?" Ichigo arched when he slipped his finger deeper, trying to block out the pleasure. He couldn't though, a soft moan escaping his throat.

Ichigo was shaking when he let go of his hand, his hand leaving his pants. Grimmjow licked a trail up his neck as his fingers worked quickly on his pants, Ichigo feeling light headed when they fell to the floor.

Grimmjow grabbed his shirt, Ichigo raising his arms. Grimmjow took it off, Ichigo letting his head tilt back when he slid his hands up his chest. Grimmjow pressed his clothed groin against his ass, Ichigo groaning when he slid his hands up to his nipples.

"Remember when you changed in my car?" Grimmjow whispered into his ear, Ichigo nodding his head.

"I watched everything, I almost decided to fuck you in the car." Ichigo grinded back against him, Grimmjow groaning heavily in his ear. Ichigo had hoped he watched him, Grimmjow kissing his shoulder.

"You ready?" He whispered, Ichigo nodding his head. Grimmjow put him on the bed on all fours, Ichigo looking to him when he started to take off his clothes.

He got enough of his brain back to get a condom from under his bed, Grimmjow taking it without question. Ichigo stretched out, Grimmjow putting on the condom before getting on the bed.

"Grab the bed frame." Ichigo did, panting in anticipation.

"Spread your legs more." Ichigo did, feeling Grimmjow's hand slide over his ass. He gave it a hard slap, Ichigo arching with a moan.

"Why did you believe what others said?" He questioned, Ichigo arching when he slapped his ass again.

"I won't again," he whispered with a shiver, Grimmjow grunting softly.

He looked over his shoulder when Grimmjow told him to, his eyes widening when he saw he had handcuffs.

"Sit in my lap." Ichigo did, feeling his member press between his cheeks. It wouldn't go in though, Ichigo tortured with his heat.

"You won't push me away again, am I understood?" Grimmjow growled in his ear as he handcuffed his wrists, Ichigo nodding.

"Yes..."

Grimmjow moved him against the bed frame again, Ichigo looking down when he touched his member with something cold.

A cock ring?

"Please no," Ichigo moaned in distress, Grimmjow pressing against him. Ichigo bit his bottom lip when he kissed his shoulder, his cock against his back.

"You forgot who was in charge, Strawberry." Ichigo gasped when he pushed into his body with little warning, his body protesting.

"Gentle," Ichigo gasped, Grimmjow grinding inside him. That lessened the ache, Ichigo gasping when he pressed against his sweet spot.

His hand covered his eyes, Ichigo panting when he leaned that much closer.

"It's hot in here." Ichigo blushed, gasping when he pulled out before thrusting back inside. Ichigo felt sweat slide down his back, Grimmjow's tongue lapping it up.

"Don't make a sound, or I'll stop." Ichigo nodded, biting his bottom lip. Grimmjow was so big inside him, Ichigo drooling as he moved slowly in him at first. He wanted to claw at him, wanted to feel him drill deep and hard.

Grimmjow seemed to read his mind, Ichigo holding back a grunt when he sped up his thrusts, Ichigo pushing back against him the best he could.

"Do you want me to stop?" Grimmjow whispered into his ear, Ichigo shaking his head. He arched when he bit down on his neck, tasting blood in his mouth when he bit his tongue too hard as he tried to silence himself.

"I only want this Ichigo." Ichigo whimpered when he pinched his nipple.

Grimmjow stopped, Ichigo gasping when he pulled out.

"What did I say?" Ichigo felt cold, shaking his ass for him to come back.

"Please," he whispered, Grimmjow pressing a finger to his hole.

"Only this."

Ichigo bit his lip when he pushed it inside, Grimmjow instead fucking him with his fingers.

Ichigo came with a moan only for it to be stopped, the act repeated three times before he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Grimmjow please!" He was crying, Grimmjow slowly removing the four fingers he had managed to fit in.

Ichigo gasped when he was laid down on his back, Grimmjow laying over him. He took off his cock ring, Ichigo moaning when he kissed him. Grimmjow spread his legs, Ichigo gasping when he thrusted into him.

He opened his eyes, finding himself alone and sweating in his bed.

Ichigo felt a tingling sensation all over, curling into a ball.

It was just a dream.

He was nothing but his toy, why did Ichigo want him so much?


	5. Chapter 5: Espada

Chapter 5

Ichigo opened his closet door, moving the books from his top shelf. The box was still there, Ichigo sighing in relief.

It had just been a dream.

He took out the box, pitting the books back. He opened the box, seeing the necklace. He frowned down at it, closing the box.

Trying to buy his affection, and Ichigo actually almost fell for it.

He wouldn't be his whore.

Ichigo threw the box against the wall, satisfied with the almost sickening crack it made. He walked over, seeing a small dent in the wall.

He would talk to the landlord about it later. He picked up the box, seeing it was broken. The necklace was still in there, but sadly it was undamaged. He put the box beneath his bed, throwing out his dream.

He would sell it sooner or later when he needed the money.

If Grimmjow wanted to play with him he can go find someone else.

Ichigo walked out of his room, looking to Renji who had a frown on his lips. He was reading the newspaper, Ichigo knocking on the wall to get his attention. Renji looked to him, his frown lessening.

"Morning," he grumbled, Ichigo walking over. Renji handed him the newspaper, Ichigo looking it over.

"Someone got murdered at the club?" He asked, Renji nodding as he poured himself some coffee.

"They're closing it down for a couple weeks, probably even months till they find the murderer." Ichigo already knew what he was trying to say. He had the money for the rent, that much Ichigo knew, but now he also has to buy groceries and find a way to pay everything off.

He barely had enough sometimes to pay the bills. Ichigo sighed, rubbing his face as he thought about what they could do.

"You can get another job," he suggested, Renji giving him a long look, Ichigo sighing in exasperation. Renji had been to prison, very few people wanted to hire someone who went to prison for assault and battery.

"We could portion the food for a little. I'll figure out what to do later." Renji sighed, Ichigo knowing it hurt his pride not to be able to do anything. There had been a few times he was reduced to that, and one time rather recently. He already knew it didn't feel good.

"I'll try and talk to my boss about it. You already do enough Ichigo." Ichigo knew he did most of the work, but Renji did just as much.

At the mention of his boss though, Ichigo pursed his lips at the memory of his own. He didn't want to believe that dream was real, and he didn't want to find out when he ran into Grimmjow again.

"Did my boss come over last night?" He asked, Renji looking to him with a raised eyebrow.

"No, Rukia did. She wanted to talk to you but you had fallen asleep." Ichigo nodded, glad for that. He pushed the dream to the back of his mind, feeling less anxious as he poured himself some coffee.

"Do they have any leads on the murder case?" Ichigo asked, Renji nodding. He sipped some more coffee before speaking.

"They know it's gang related. Not the Yakuza though, a smaller gang. The Yakuza wouldn't do something so reckless."

Ichigo had to agree, looking back to the paper.

He blinked, looking closer.

Espada was written on the far black wall, and by Ichigo's guess, it was in blood.

:::+:::

"Mr. Jeagerjaques..." Grimmjow grunted as he thrusted into the body beneath him, rather bored with his pick. The office slut, Telsa was a terrible fuck, Grimmjow stopping when he finally came.

He pulled out, Telsa laying on his desk as he panted. Grimmjow took off his condom and threw it away, Telsa quickly putting back on his clothes. He smirked at him, Grimmjow frowning up at him when he straddled his thighs.

"Mr. Jeagerjaques, how come you won't fill me up anymore?" Grimmjow pushed him off his lap, in no mood to deal with his insistent whining.

"Leave Telsa, this is the last time I'll touch you." Telsa frowned, parting his lips to speak but stopping when the office doors were opened.

"Ms. Tier." Telsa left with that, Harribel watching him leave with stoic eyes. She closed the door, looking to Grimmjow who looked pissed at the world.

"Got tired of your toy?" She asked, Grimmjow looking to her sharply. She looked into his eyes, tilting her head when she saw the frustration swirling within.

"Or has your toy got tired of you?" Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, Harribel easily avoiding the stapler thrown at her. Violence usually meant his newest toy was giving him a hard time.

The man was so foolish and selfish, thinking all men should bow down at his feet. He was nothing but a child who was running out of toys.

"Shut up," Grimmjow growled, Harribel smirking slightly behind her turtleneck. He must have also gotten a small taste of his toy if he was this irritated.

"Why did he reject you?" She asked, Grimmjow shrugging, the knot between his eyes lessening.

"I don't know."

Harribel had the thought that maybe he had heard of his many toys. She was surprised with this new toy though.

Not many men could reject Grimmjow after they were given a taste.

"If you keep throwing away your toys Grimmjow, you'll soon have none left." Grimmjow growled, but Harribel could see he was starting to think about it. She walked towards him slowly, Grimmjow looking to her sharply.

She loved watching him struggle like this. He had always been a rich spoiled kid, getting everything he wanted. Harribel hoped this new toy gave him a lot of trouble. Grimmjow needed to learn not everything in life was his.

"What's his name?" She asked, Grimmjow looking away as he played with the stack of papers on his desk.

"Ichigo. He works in the infant care section." Harribel nodded, remembering Rukia told her about the boy that helps her with the kids. She knew he was involved with Grimmjow somehow and was trying to steer him away from the oncoming disaster. Harribel told her it was a bad idea, but the short woman was stubborn.

"Maybe he learned of your many harems, Grimm." Grimmjow frowned again, Harribel enjoying herself a little too much. The spoiled boy was being taught some manners.

"Maybe you should let go of your other toys." Grimmjow, instead of throwing something at her, leaned back in his seat, his eyes calculating.

Harribel had never seen him actually think about one of his toys beyond an ass with legs.

She was really starting to like this Ichigo.

"And what if he doesn't give?" He asked, Harribel smirking. That was always Grimmjow's main fear, his toys not giving him any.

He was sometimes so pitiful.

"Work towards it. So, that means, if you actually want this toy, give up the rest."

Grimmjow looked to her with narrowed eyes.

"Why are you here?"

At least he wasn't that dumb.

Harribel walked over to his desk, placing her hands down, her turtleneck hiding her smirk.

"Because you make it worth my while."

Grimmjow watched Harribel leave, wondering what the bitch was up to. He leaned back, looking to the stapler on the floor. Ichigo wasn't going to give him some ass as quickly as others did, this much he knew.

He could indulge him in anything else, but his ass was all Grimmjow wanted. He had never been rejected some ass before, wondering if maybe he should just take it.

He wasn't too fond of blood and screams though. Unless he was beating a man to death.

Grimmjow would figure out what to do, and he will get the Strawberry to give.

He looked to the door when it opened suddenly, his secretary rushing in after the tall man that strode in.

"Forgive me, Mr. Jeagerjaqu-!"

"Leave Ruka." His secretary bowed before leaving. Grimmjow grinned, looking to the tall dark haired man that stood in his office.

"Nnoitra, long time no see." Grimmjow stood, Nnoitra not moving from his spot even though his lips pulled into an almost freakish grin.

"It's been awhile," Nnoitra responded, his one eye watching his every movement. Grimmjow walked over to his window, looking out to the streets.

"Aizen's returned?" He asked, Nnoitra moving to stand beside him. Grimmjow used to feel short next to him, but he had grown more since his teenage years.

"Yes, he's not too happy you had been ignoring him." Grimmjow grunted softly, Nnoitra taking an envelope from his coat pocket. Grimmjow didn't look to it, just took it silently.

"There's a man we need you to track. We'll take care of the rest." Grimmjow nodded, Nnoitra smirking.

"I heard of your latest toy and his resistance. Do you want me to get him for you?" Nnoitra asked, Grimmjow knowing he had heard of it from Harribel. Grimmjow, under any other circumstance he would have said yes, but this Strawberry he wanted to pick himself.

"No, I like the challenge he paves for me." Nnoitra chuckled, Grimmjow slitting his eyes to him.

"What happened at the club? I was told it was to be discreet."

Nnoitra snorted softly, Grimmjow looking away from him when he grinned again.

"The bastard was informed. The man who you will track is the one who told. He is aware of our return."

Grimmjow hummed softly, Nnoitra looking to him from the corner of his eye. Grimmjow knew he was doubted, but he would be sure to clear that doubt. He couldn't have them think that he was weak.

"I got a lead saying your new toy was friends with the man. We will scare him a little, but he will not be touched."

Grimmjow almost told him no. He didn't want them near his Strawberry, but he knew if he was too protective he would be looked down upon. He didn't quite know if he could trust Nnoitra's words, but from years of friendship he felt he could.

"Do what you must."

Nnoitra chuckled, Grimmjow tightening his hand on the envelope. He hoped he could thrust in his old friend.

"The palace has been vacant without you, less things are being broken." Grimmjow grinned, seeing his Strawberry get out of a car. Nnoitra noticed he was staring, following his eyes.

"His hair is almost blinding," he commented dryly, Grimmjow chuckling softly.

"His temper is as distracting. He won't give me a taste, I'm guessing he had learned from that bitch Rukia he wasn't my only toy." Nnoitra grinned wide.

"Shall I have a little fun with her?" He asked, Grimmjow smirking at the idea. She deserved it after delving into his personal life. It was none of her business to begin with.

"Do a little more than a scare. She needs to learn a lesson." Nnoitra laughed this time, Grimmjow already knowing what he had planned for her.

He hoped she remembered her lesson.

"Can I break bones?" Nnoitra asked, Grimmjow tempted to say yes. He didn't want it to seem personal though, that will lead the police to think of their involvement. Grimmjow didn't need that.

"No, make it seem random, not personal."

"Aizen will pay you once the man is tracked," Nnoitra told him, turning to leave. Grimmjow turned to face his retreating back, a smirk pulling on his lips.

"No need, tell him it's on the house."

Nnoitra stopped walking, turning to face him. A grin touched his lips.

"Too rich for payment?" He asked, sarcasm sinking into his voice. Grimmjow shrugged.

"He killed my old man, giving me this glorious company. Plus, I have been absent for a long while. He needs only to ask if he needs." Nnoitra chuckled, Grimmjow's smirk stretching into a grin.

"For once a humble bitch, how sickening." Grimmjow looked to the newspaper on his desk, his grin falling.

"Who wrote Espada on the wall?" He asked, Nnoitra's own grin falling.

"A newbie, Aizen is still thinking of his punishment." Grimmjow grinned.

"Chopping off his hand would suit. We can't have that repeated." Nnoitra smirked.

"You haven't changed."

"I have, I have more toys to play with now." Nnoitra left with a loud cackle, closing the door behind himself. Grimmjow looked to the envelope, sitting down in his seat. He opened it, finding a picture of a man covered in tattoos. The picture wasn't in color, but Grimmjow didn't need his face, only a name.

He pulled out a letter of his description, his lips pulling into a smirk.

"Renji Abarai."


	6. Chapter 6: Knowing

Chapter 6

Author's note: I took down chapter six because it felt too personal. I have to admit, it's going a little off my initial thought.

:::+:::

Rukia woke up in a room she didn't recognize. She was sitting in a chair, her hands handcuffed behind her. She took in a deep breath, knowing this would happen.

She was prepared for this, knowing that this day was coming.

She knew from the moment Renji got out of prison.

She knew from the day she meant him that she was prepared for something like this. With him, nothing seemed impossible.

When the door opened, she looked up. She took in a calm breath, looking to the one man who walked into the room. He closed the door, his one eye never leaving her. Rukia never looked away, the man pulling out a gun.

Her eyes darted to it, a sinking feeling setting in her gut. She looked back to him with narrowed eyes, the tall man grinning.

"You have gotten in the way of somebody important." Rukia watched him as he walked around her, his one eye never leaving her.

It sent shivers up her spine, Rukia feeling her heart scream as it demanded to be let out of her chest.

"I was told to give you a lesson, but I was given new orders."

Rukia took in a sharp breath when she felt metal against the back of her head, closing her eyes. She felt her eyes burn, her throat feeling like a heavy lump had set in her skin.

"Just think of it as..."

She heard the safety go off, a tear falling down her skin.

'Renji...'

"Good business."

Blood splattered on the floor.

:::+:::

Ichigo stopped on his way to the door, looking to Renji who was sitting down at the table. Renji seemed drained, a cigarette between his lips. It wasn't lit though, just hanged from between his lips. Ichigo frowned, wondering if maybe he was sick.

"Remember when I saved you from the guy at the club?" Ichigo remembered that well, that day the same day he was put in prison. He would have committed manslaughter if his boss didn't step in.

He didn't understand why he brought it up though.

"Yeah."

The man had drugged him with the date rape drug, Ichigo only remembering glimpses of things. The man had tried to rape him in the bathroom and he would have if Renji hadn't entered. Ichigo was grateful for that.

He just wished Renji wasn't sent to prison for saving him.

The man had many so called witnesses though, saving himself. Ichigo was labeled as drunk, claimed of seducing him since they had such little evidence.

He was shot the next day by one of Renji's friends named Shiba.

Shiba was the one who was murdered at the club, if Ichigo remembered correctly.

Renji took the cigarette from between his lips, putting two fingers to his temple.

"What if I told you I was going to die today?" Ichigo wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to think he was joking, but how he looked seemed like the complete opposite.

"What if I told you that man I saved you from was part of a gang that was after me now?" Ichigo swallowed thickly, an awkward laugh leaving his throat.

"I would say you need an antidepressant." Ichigo's smile slowly fell when Renji stood, walking away.

"Let's go out tonight, to the club downtown. So I can have one more taste of life before I die."

Ichigo didn't know what to say, so he just left. Renji seemed not to be joking, but Ichigo couldn't believe that it would be over just like that. People didn't know when they were about to die. People, if they did know, couldn't enjoy life.

Ichigo wondered what he would do if he really lost Renji.

Would he cry?

Would he throw a party so no one was sad?

He couldn't think of what, or how he would truly feel.

He didn't want to believe it.

He got to work, ignoring everybody that tried to talk to him. He grunted when he bumped into somebody, looking up to the dark haired man in front of him. He was easily seven feet tall, an eye patch over one of his violet eyes. He grinned down at him.

"Sorry," Ichigo grumbled, walking into the elevator. The man turned, his one eye full of amusement. Ichigo frowned in irritation and confusion.

What a creep.

He got to his floor, sighing in fatigue when he opened the door. When he didn't see Rukia anywhere, he raised an eyebrow.

She was always here before him.

"Is Rukia not here today?" Ichigo put his stuff in the office, Ishi the only one there at the moment. Rangiku looked to him with a frown, sighing softly.

"No, she wasn't at our girls night out either. It was rude, I actually said no sake this time!"

Ichigo smirked in amusement, guessing she might have just been sick.

"I'll go to her place after I get off work." Rangiku sighed again, Ichigo looking to her as he cleaned off the table for when the kids came.

"That's the thing, I went to her place last night and she wasn't there."

Ichigo frowned in confusion.

She always called in, telling them if she couldn't make it and where she was.

Had something bad happened to her?

"We might get all eight today." Ichigo groaned in exasperation, his back already hurting from thinking of it. He fixed everything up, Eiji coming in first. He had a small toy car, his mother signing him in.

"Rukia's not her today?" She asked, Ichigo shaking his head. The mother stayed for a little while, keeping Eiji company as Ichigo finished up a few things. When she left Eiji put his car in his cubby, pulling out a puzzle. The rest slowly filed in, Ichigo finding all three boys were easy to deal with.

It was just Chiharu.

She screamed non-stop, Ichigo not sure what to do. He gave her a binky and she rejected it, only taking her teddy bear.

But, she just kept screaming.

"I want mama!" She cried, Ichigo prepared to shoot his brains out. He had called her mother but she was busy, on a deadline she couldn't miss.

So they were stuck with her.

Ichigo sighed in exasperation, wanting to bang his head into the wall. He couldn't leave early that day, only finding peace when Chiharu finally fell asleep during naptime.

Everyone in the room took in a deep breath.

"I swear, I wonder what is wrong with her." Ichigo nodded in agreement, cleaning off the table with a soft sigh. He looked to the door when it was opened, Ichigo smiling at Alex's mom. She smiled back, Alex looking up from his mat. He got up, running to her side.

Ichigo thought it was cute. He didn't personally want any kids at the moment, only twenty five himself, but even so he could adore the child of another.

He watched her interact with him, smiling when she picked him up and brung him back to his mat. She hummed softly, Ichigo sitting down as he just relaxed. He could imagine himself doing that one day.

"Ichigo, can you please watch Haru?" Ichigo looked over, seeing she had just woke up. He nodded, walking over. He picked her up from her crib, Haru playing with his ear as he walked around the playroom. She pulled too hard suddenly, Ichigo hissing softly.

"No."

He grabbed her hand, moving it away from his ear. Her face scrunched up, her bottom lip trembling. Ichigo's first instinct was to comfort her, but he didn't want her to repeat the action.

"Go ahead and cry, I'll cry with you." She blinked at him, sniffling softly. She slapped his face, Ichigo glaring at her.

"No!" She yelled back, Ichigo sighing softly. He already knew she would repeat that for a long time.

The room emptied out slowly, Alex's mom taking him after ten minutes of being there. By the time all the kids were picked up it was six, Ichigo stretching with a yawn.

"Hey Rangiku, do you want to come to the club downtown with me and Renji?" Rangiku looked to him sharply, her lips stretching into a smile.

"Yes! I need a break." Ichigo felt the same way, going to the office to pack up some things.

"I'll check on Rukia on my way home," he told her, Rangiku nodding as she filed out her time sheet. Ichigo opened the door, walking out and headed to the elevator.

He hoped she wasn't sick, it would be boring without her.

He entered the elevator when the doors opened, sighing as he leaned back against the rail.

What had Renji been talking about?

The doors opened two floors from the first, Ichigo not even looking to the man who walked in. He looked up when he saw dress shoes in his vision that started stubbornly in front of him, looking into blue eyes.

"Hey Strawberry." Ichigo frowned, looking away.

"Mr. Jeagerjaques." The doors opened a few seconds later, Ichigo walking past him. He felt a hand on his ass, turning with a sharp gasp.

The doors closed, but Ichigo saw the grin on the blue haired devils face.

Ichigo quickly left the building, wondering why he hadn't heeded Rukia's advice from the beginning.

He walked a couple blocks, stopping at a collection of apartments. He walked inside the gates behind a car, heading to her room.

"203," he mumbled repeatedly, waking in what seemed like a circle till he got to the room she lived in. He smirked, knocking on the door.

It opened by itself, having seemed to not be fully closed. He frowned, pushing it open all the way.

It was neat, nothing thrown or scattered on the floor. A plate of food was still on the counter, but he could tell it had gone cold.

He slowly walked in, his eyes cautious as they scanned everywhere.

"Rukia?"

He tilted his head, looking farther into the apartment.

"Rukia, you there?" He walked in further, not seeing anything. He had never been to her place before, stopping when he saw a picture on a dresser.

It was a picture of Rukia and Renji together, Rukia looking to the camera with a smile. Renji was holding it, Ichigo able to tell because his arm was extended.

His other arm was around her waist, the two looking like they were at the beach.

They looked...

Had they gone out?

"Excuse me?" Ichigo looked to the old woman that stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do or say.

"The woman who lives here, Rukia, where is she?" The old woman relaxed a little, but Ichigo could see her phone in her hand.

"She came last night. But, she had left in a hurry. Haven't seen her since."

Ichigo frowned.

Where had she gone?


	7. Chapter 7: Rip

Chapter 7

"Is she dead?"

Nnoitra nodded, his one eye stoic as he kneeled. He didn't dare look up, his one eye closing when he felt a hand touch his head.

"Good. We can't have witnesses."

"And what about Grimmjow?"

The answer was immediate.

"Let him fret."

Nnoitra's lips pulled into a light frown, a thought popping up in his mind. He didn't really care though, he was just curious.

"What do you wish to happen to the Strawberry?"

There was a long, thoughtful silence, the hand leaving his head. Nnoitra opened his eye, seeing retreating feet.

"Leave it to the Sexta, right now he is not a witness."

The feet turned back to him, a hand grabbing his shoulder. He was brought to his feet, his one eye looking ahead, not down.

Even so he could see the twitch of an ear, his hand grabbed gently.

"Your promotion."

A new gun was placed in his hand, Nnoitra tightening his fingers around the cold metal.

"I'll promote you up, but..."

The hand that give him the gun tightened around his.

"Kill Renji Abarai."

Nnoitra bowed.

"Yes sir."

:::+:::

Ichigo walked into the club behind Renji, not used to having to wait in line. They had stayed in line for about ten minutes, having gotten there rather early. Ichigo was glad, looking down at the bracelet he was given.

He planned on getting drunk. He needed to relax, needed to have fun again. Renji decided to be the designated driver, talking to Rangiku with a wide smile.

It was like the man he was only this morning was gone. Ichigo frowned.

Had he just imagined it?

"Strawberry?" It was screamed over the blaring music, Ichigo almost afraid it had been Grimmjow. He turned around though out of curiosity, his eyebrow rising when he saw a short blonde. The blonde saw his confusion, a grin touching his lips. It was kind of creepy, only his top teeth showing.

"Good luck shot." Ichigo blinked at what he said, a sudden expression of recognition taking over his face.

He was the guy from Renji's club, the one that poured the vodka down his throat. He had also painted his face and chest, Ichigo smiling.

"Hey, long time no see!" The absence of Rukia was put behind him as he talked to the small blondie, learning his name was Shinji and that he was now working at this club. Ichigo was proud of him, and the other dancers that had gotten jobs here.

He also learned that Shinji was a professional kick boxer, he just enjoyed to dance. For him, it seemed like a hobby.

Ichigo though, had wondered where he saw his face before. He took down the world champ, a big man he thought he would lose to.

"Do you drink?" Shinji asked, Ichigo nodding with a smile. Shinji called over the bartender, Ichigo blushing a little when he winked at him.

Ichigo had to admit, he was thinking of doing a couple things away from Grimmjow. Right now he was dressed in skinny jeans, his shirt two sizes too small, showing off his belly button. He wore a leather jacket above it, but Shinji made him take it off.

"What can I get you two fine gentlemen?" The bartender asked, Shinji grinning.

"Me a Bloody Mary and him two shots of vodka." Ichigo thought the portion sizes were way off, but when the bartender came back, Shinji took one of his shots, Ichigo gasping when he pulled him down.

Shinji kissed him, opening his mouth. Ichigo took the vodka with a moan, his tongue slipping past it. He heard someone cheer them on, but Ichigo needed to breathe.

He pulled away, Shinji looking to him like he was a god. Ichigo licked his lips, liking his taste.

"God if I didn't have a boyfriend..." Ichigo laughed, Shinji buying him drink after drink. Ichigo felt more relaxed, his tongue becoming looser. He told him about Grimmjow, both at them just laughing at it in their drunken state.

To Ichigo, nothing mattered at this moment. He laughed, giggled, talked nonsense till he didn't feel like talking anymore. It was fun, relaxing.

"Let's dance!" Shinji yelled, Ichigo letting him pull him from his seat. He felt dizzy, the world spinning as lights flashed. He lost sight of Shinji but it didn't matter, the music screaming in his bones as he moved his body to it.

"Strawberry." The spinning stopped suddenly when he heard a whisper in his ear, his eyes becoming lidded. The music became background noise, his eyes closing. He didn't turn around, letting the hands wrap around his waist.

He knew exactly who it was, Ichigo grinding back against him to the music that seemed to blast in his ears but at the same time only whisper. Ichigo tilted his head back when he kissed his neck, Grimmjow slipping his hand over his thigh.

Ichigo was hard for him, his body shivering when he ran his tongue up his skin. Alcohol and adrenaline ran through him, Ichigo wanting him so bad but feeling like he shouldn't. A piece of clarity told him no, but the fog covered it.

"My place?" Ichigo nodded, Grimmjow pulling away from him and grabbing his hand. Ichigo was led out of the club, the entrance guy stopping them.

His eyes were narrowed, Grimmjow glaring back at him. The guy looked to Ichigo who seemed to not understand the floor was still beneath him, weaving from side to side with a giggle.

"You alright?" The guy asked him, Ichigo nodding.

"This is my boss, Mr. Jeagerjaques. He's taking me home." The man looked hesitant to let them go, asking him one more time if he was alright. Ichigo felt perfect. He couldn't have felt better. Ichigo kissed Grimmjow when they rounded the corner, Grimmjow pushing him against the gate roughly.

"Don't take me home," Ichigo whimpered when he pulled away, Grimmjow nodding once.

He took him to an expensive hotel, just walking straight in like they owned the place. When they got in the elevator a woman was in there too, her eyes looking to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked, Ichigo nodding. He pointed at Grimmjow, the woman's eyes narrowing.

"He's my boss."

She seemed to calm with that, getting off the elevator on her floor.

When they got off the elevator and into Grimmjow's room, Ichigo moaned when he kissed him, fisting his hands in his shirt.

"God," Grimmjow groaned when Ichigo took off his shirt, Ichigo led back against a table. Grimmjow took off his own, Ichigo leaning down and licking his nipple. Grimmjow grunted, turning him around so he was against the table. Ichigo giggled as Grimmjow hurriedly undid his pants, pushing them down himself.

Grimmjow took off his own pants, Ichigo turning to face him. He grinned, Grimmjow trying to kiss him. Ichigo moved away though, shaking his head.

"Not here." Grimmjow grabbed his hand, Ichigo feeling unstable when he bring him to his room. He fell onto his bed weakly, Grimmjow kissing his lips as he slipped his fingers between his legs.

He slipped a finger over his hole, Ichigo arching against him when he felt wetness slide down his thigh.

Grimmjow slipped the finger inside, Ichigo whimpering softly. Grimmjow groaned at his warmth, kissing his neck as he slowly pushed in another.

"Ah... Deeper..."

Ichigo spread his legs wider, Grimmjow kissing his lips. Ichigo moaned softly, arching when he slipped in another finger.

"Your stretching me to far," Ichigo whimpered, Grimmjow pulling out his fingers. Ichigo panted softly as Grimmjow moved over him, putting a hand against his chest.

"Condom?" He whispered, Grimmjow kissing his lips. He got off him though, getting a condom from his drawer. Ichigo, despite his want for him to wear one, didn't want to wait for him to put it on.

"Hurry up," he whimpered as he stroked himself, Grimmjow frowning as he tried to put it on. He usually could do it, but Ichigo was calling him, making his hands shake in anticipation.

He finally managed to get it on though, turning towards Ichigo and kissing his thigh. Ichigo spread his legs for him, grabbing his shoulders when he was close enough.

"Now," Ichigo panted against his lips, Grimmjow pulling away so he could look down. He lined himself up, Ichigo arching when he started to push inside.

He felt a lot bigger like this, Ichigo moaning softly in discomfort when he pushed all the way in. Grimmjow panted against his jaw, Ichigo sinking his nails into his back. He wrapped his legs around him, trying to calm his breathing as he relaxed.

"M-Move," he whispered shakily, Grimmjow pulling out before thrusting back in.

Grimmjow heard the condom rip, but he didn't want to pull out. Ichigo felt so good around him, the other people he had been with not even able to compare.

"Grimm..."

Ichigo didn't seem to have realized that the condom has ripped, Grimmjow groaning as he thrust into him again. He moved faster as he found a rhythm, Ichigo moaning loudly as he thrusted his hips back up at him. Grimmjow groaned against his neck as he sped up just a tad more, Ichigo sinking his extended claws into his back. Grimmjow hissed at the pain, but he loved knowing that he brought his partner to his highest pleasure.

Ichigo's tail had constricted around Grimmjow's thigh, holding him close as he took him to oblivion.

"Oh god... Grimm..Gri-Griah!" Ichigo threw his head back suddenly, Grimmjow moving faster as Ichigo grabbed the bed frame.

Grimmjow didn't feel any sudden gush of warmth against him and knew Ichigo was close, kissing his collarbone as he moved faster. Ichigo gasped as he jolted against him, Grimmjow groaning when he let go of the bed frame to wrap his arms around his neck.

"Right there," he panted, Grimmjow kissing him as he memorized the spot. He didn't think twice of the others, knowing Ichigo would be enough to satisfy his needs.

"Grimmjow... P- Please!" Ichigo started to thrust his hips against him almost quicker than Grimmjow could thrust into him, Grimmjow watching Ichigo as he drew close once again.

"Gr- Grimmjow!" He suddenly clenched around him, Grimmjow stopping as he clenched him unbearably tight. His entire body shook as Ichigo came with a scream, Grimmjow releasing into him with a groan.

Ichigo sunk his claws into his skin.

:::+:::

Renji looked up at the stars. The music from the club didn't really affect him, the same cigarette he had all day between his lips. He had yet to light it, waiting for one moment that would soon dawn on him.

He felt cold metal against the back of his head, his eyes lowering to the shadows.

Speak of the devil.

"Can I at least get a light?" A man walked from the shadows, raising a lighter. He flicked it on, Renji lighting it and taking a long drag.

He knew this day would come. An old man in a prison cell told him this day would come. Renji, unlike before, was ready for this.

"We searched all over for you." Renji nodded, having guessed as much.

"You run fast. Too bad your girl couldn't." Renji took another long drag, throwing his cigarette to the floor and stomping it out.

The cold metal hadn't left his skin, leaving a permanent chill on his back. It didn't matter though.

"Just get it over with." The safety was turned off, Renji taking in a deep.

"I hope you burn in hell." Blood splattered on the ground, Renji's body falling to the ground. The silencer they had made it easier, the man kneeling as his partner cleaned off the gun.

"I already have."


	8. Chapter 8: Kill Me Maybe

Chapter 8

Ichigo woke up with a headache. He groaned softly, turning onto his side. He swore he would never drink so much again, his stomach churning softly in warning. Shinji had got him shit faced drunk, the little blonde probably stuck in the same mess as himself.

He moved his leg, feeling silk sheets beneath him. He knew he had went home with somebody, but this was definitely not his bed.

Where was he exactly?

He opened his eyes to a squint, seeing aspirin next to a cup of water. The blinds were closed, Ichigo grateful for the lack of light as he sat up.

He took the aspirin dry, drinking the water greedily. His stomach calmed before it growled angrily, Ichigo sniffing the air. He smelled food, Ichigo narrowing his eyes.

Who had he slept with?

He remembered only glimpses, mostly lights and a deep voice that groaned against his ear. The memory still gave him goosebumps, Ichigo wondering if the man was willing to do another round.

He got out of bed, putting on his pants. He remembered they had undressed in the living room, glad the man thought to put their clothing in the room. He went to the door that led out of the room, his eyes narrowing slightly in thought.

If the man was ugly, at least he was a good fuck.

Ichigo opened the door, his eyes widening when he saw stacks of trays of food. His stomach growled.

"Your awake?" Ichigo froze at the sound of the voice. He quickly closed the door, face palming himself.

With Grimmjow?!

Ichigo would have slapped himself if he didn't have a headache, not able to believe he had actually gave in. After all this time of rejecting him, after all this time of avoiding him, what in the bloody hell did he do?

He took in a deep breath, calming his nerves. He had been drunk, he hadn't known what he was doing. He couldn't blame himself for that. Plus, it's wasn't like the fuck actually mattered right?

With that thought he opened the door.

Grimmjow sat on a couch in a robe, Ichigo hesitantly leaving the confines of the room. He didn't look at Grimmjow for a long moment, clenching and unclenching his fingers as he thought of something to say. The light hurt his eyes, but with his uprising nervousness his headache seemed to dim.

"What happened last night..." Ichigo looked to him, swallowing thickly at his eyes that watched him like a hawk.

When had his eyes been so blue?

"That never happened." Ichigo took a step back when Grimmjow stood up, his back pressing against the door.

"I am your toy now?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo shaking his head with an offensive glare.

He would never lower himself to his standards.

"No! I was drunk!" He replied angrily, Grimmjow suddenly standing in front of him. Ichigo gulped, turning his head away when he leaned down so his face was close to his.

"You called my name in your sleep. I say that's enough to think you might be attracted." Ichigo tried to push him away, Grimmjow grabbing his hands and pinning them to the door.

"I would never call your name..." Ichigo tried to spit the words at him, but they only came out as a whisper. His smell was making him dizzy, the close proximity making him heat up. Memories were bouncing in his mind, Ichigo wanting that pleasure again. But not from this man.

"What's so wrong with enjoying it?" Grimmjow whispered in his ear, the appendage twitching away.

"I'm not just a toy. I refuse to be on a list." Ichigo wanted him to let him go. He wanted to leave and forget this. Grimmjow leaned in closer, Ichigo feeling his cheeks burn as memories of last night flooded his mind.

"I threw away the list. You're the only one I want." Ichigo gasped when he grabbed his chin, his lips pressing against his own. Ichigo wanted to believe, wanted to be his only.

But, he already knew how he was. He wouldn't fall for this again.

"W-Wait!"

He pulled away, Grimmjow kissing his neck. Ichigo gasped when he bit him, his body stiffening when he started to suck and nibble his skin.

Ichigo didn't know when but he was suddenly on the ground, Grimmjow kissing his lips hungrily. Ichigo slowly started to kiss back, arching when he rubbed him through his jeans.

He moaned when he unbuttoned them, Ichigo about to push them down, wetness slick against his thigh.

A knock on the door stopped them, Ichigo quickly moving away as he tried to clear his mind.

"..."

He went back to the room when he couldn't find anything to say, putting on his shirt before grabbing his jacket.

He opened the door, looking to Grimmjow who seemed to be talking to the lobby boy.

Ichigo wasn't sure of what to do, standing there awkwardly as he waited. He accused himself of still being drunk, not able to find a plausible reason as to why he almost let him repeat last night.

He needed to get home, already beyond late for work. With that thought he went back into the room, reaching into his jacket pocket to grab his phone. It wasn't there though.

He feared he had left it at the club, but when he walked towards the bed he saw the red casing shine from the sliver of light from the blinds.

He went over to the bed, reaching down behind it to get his phone. Right when he grabbed it, he felt a mouth watering heat against him.

He stood up quickly, turning to face Grimmjow who had a large grin on his face. Ichigo felt his cheeks burn, looking away from him.

"Waiting for me?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo looking to him sharply.

"No! I was just getting my phone!" Grimmjow moved even closer, Ichigo taking in a sharp breath. Grimmjow noticed this, Ichigo looking to him when he unbuttoned his jeans.

"Are you lying to me?" Ichigo grabbed his wrist, his eyes narrowing.

"No!"

Grimmjow kissed him, Ichigo closing his eyes as he tried to push him away. Grimmjow pinned his wrists to the wall, his one hand big enough to do so. His other hand slipped into his jeans, Ichigo whimpering softly.

He couldn't lie to himself, Ichigo feeling the pleasure that coursed through him when he stroked him.

He moaned, pulling away from the kiss to breath. He was panting, lost in the pleasure he gave him.

He was just another toy.

Ichigo started struggling again at the thought, Grimmjow pushing him onto the bed. His phone fell onto the pillow, Ichigo whimpering when he grinded against him.

"S-Stop!"

Ichigo gasped when he pushed up his shirt, Grimmjow leaning down and licking his nipple. Ichigo moaned, arching his chest for him.

When his phone rang, Ichigo didn't hear it at first. He was too lost in it all, Ichigo only hearing it when Grimmjow moved him up higher on the bed. Ichigo found his strength and pushed him away, grabbing his phone and getting off the bed.

He pulled down his shirt as he answered it, trying to control his irregular breathing.

"Hello?" Ichigo answered, Grimmjow frowning as he crossed his arms. Ichigo rolled his eyes, but even so he kept an eye on him.

"Oh thank god you're alright!" Ichigo couldn't call his predicament alright but nodded.

"Where are you?"

Ichigo looked to Grimmjow, closing his eyes for a second in prayer to get him out of here.

"I'm home, what's wrong?" He asked, looking to Grimmjow and seeing Grimmjow's shark like grin.

"We don't have work today, right?" He asked, Rangiku humming softly.

"We did, but they cancelled it." Her voice sounded solemn, Ichigo frowning.

"Turn on the T.V." Ichigo looked to his phone when she hung up, rather confused by her actions. She never was that way, why was she acting that way now?

"Ima go," Ichigo told Grimmjow, grabbing his jacket quickly before leaving the room. Grimmjow followed him with a frown, Ichigo gasping when he pushed the door closed when he tried to open it.

"No, you're not." Ichigo gasped when he turned him around, his eyes widening when he undid his robe. Ichigo tried not to look down but he couldn't help it, Grimmjow kissing his neck.

"Come on Strawberry, this time I'll play nice." Ichigo shivered when he kissed his shoulder, his hands not leaving his side's as Grimmjow undid his skinny jeans and pushed them down. He closed his eyes when he pressed against him, wrapping his arms around his neck when he attacked his neck with sharp nips and licks.

Maybe just one more time...

:::+:::.

Ichigo stomped into his condo, rather angry at himself for letting himself succumb to Grimmjow again. When he was drunk he understood, he wasn't really thinking. But he was sober now.

And still let it happen.

He dropped his keys in the bowl on the counter, looking through the mail they had. He stopped though, remembering Rangiku wanted him to turn on the T.V.

He did, flipping the channel to the news. He sat down, waiting for the commercial to pass. He thought about getting a snack, standing up and turning away.

" The bodies of Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki were found in an alley today on Otaku Avenue..." Ichigo stopped, slowly turning around. He thought maybe they said the wrong names, but their pictures were on the screen.

"The two, which we later learned were dating, were shot in the back of their heads. Police don't know the culprits, but they believe it to be related to the Shiba case, and most likely gang related."

Ichigo dropped the mail to the floor. He took a step back, his hands clenching at his side's.

No.

Not them.

Ichigo turned off the T.V., sitting down on a stool by the kitchen table. He put his head in his hands, taking in a shaky breath.

His friends were gone. He looked up, tears burning in his eyes as he remembered everything. Memories flooded his mind, Ichigo remembering when he and Renji used to bicker about who got to use the T.V. first on their days off. He remembered when they cooked together, got drunk while watching chick flicks.

Renji hated those movies.

Ichigo felt his tears fall, thinking back to Rukia. She had been his friend, his mentor, his homosexual fan girl.

Ichigo remembered when she used to pick out his cross dressing outfits in high school, Ichigo almost able to remember her laugh when he posed for her.

He took in a sharp breath, wiping his eyes.

They were gone.

He was alone.

:::+:::

"I told you to teach her a lesson, not kill her!" Grimmjow was seething, Nnoitra not even seeming affected by his banter. He wasn't grinning though, his lips pulled into a straight line.

"Have you forgotten where you stood among us, Sexta?" Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the old nickname, Nnoitra leaning against his door.

"Aizen's order was to kill them both. The matters of your new pet do not pertain to him, Sexta."

Grimmjow clenched his hands into fists, Nnoitra pushing off the door and taking a step towards him.

"You've been gone a long time, Grimmjow. You've grown weak." Nnoitra grunted when he was punched, slamming against the door loudly.

Grimmjow growled, his eyes narrowed angrily.

"Do not play with me, Nnoitra." Nnoitra grinned, getting to his feet.

"Maybe you're not as weak as I thought." Grimmjow snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I could still tear you apart, Gilga."

Nnoitra chuckled, wiping the blood on his lip.

"Aizen leaves the Strawberry to you, he doesn't find him a threat. Though, he wishes for you to meet with him tonight."

Grimmjow handed him a tissue, Nnoitra cleaning his bleeding lip.

"When did you start to become the messenger boy?" Grimmjow asked, Nnoitra flipping him off.

"Shut up asshole."

Nnoitra left with that, Grimmjow frowning as he turned around.

He should have expected that Aizen would go behind his back. He sat down, looking out the large window that showed all of Tokyo.

Father called upon him once again.


	9. Chapter 9: Positive

Chapter 9

A week after Renji's and Rukia's death, with the rent paid, Ichigo moved out of the condo. So many memories brought him pain, made him want to stay so he could never forget. Every time he woke up he lit one of Renji's candles, to continue what he had done. Before he left, they stopped lighting. He wanted to stay and continue his ritual.

But, he took Rangiku's advice and moved out. He wanted to throw away the pictures but he couldn't. They held so much that he had, everything that was taken away in a single night. He put them in a picture book, along with Rukia's that Renji had secretly stashed away. He didn't know what to do with Renji's things, not even wanting to touch them. He felt if he touched them he would break under the fragile ceiling he was trying to build again. Rangiku came instead, taking all of his things to the salvation army.

"To find a new home," she told him, Ichigo nodding. Someone else would find better uses than leaving them sitting in a closet.

When he went to work the next day after moving, Alex was the only one there. He was doing something with some paper, Ichigo washing his hands slowly. Rukia wasn't there. That fact hurt.

"Teacher." He stopped, looking to Alex who was standing behind him. He turned off the water and grabbed a paper towel, turning to face him.

"Yes Alex?" He asked, Alex showing him a paper flower. Ichigo felt tears burn in his eyes, remembering when Rukia used to make them when they were children.

"This flower for Teacher Ruka." Ichigo looked to Alex's eyes, Rangiku coming over to take him back to the playroom. Before she did Alex gave him the flower, Ichigo looking down to it. He went to the office, sitting down in the chair. He remembered like it was only yesterday.

"Rukia, what are you doing?" Ichigo looked over Rukia's shoulder, the little girl grinning as she folded the paper. She stopped, he grin becoming a smile. She turned to him, her grin returning as she showed him the paper flower.

"It's a good luck charm! So, if I'm ever not there, you can use this to remember me!"

Reality bled back, Ichigo looking back to the flower in his hand. She had made a hundred of them, Ichigo remembering how she placed them by her sisters grave.

"So she'll never be alone."

He covered his mouth, closing his eyes as he tried not to cry. He leaned forward, taking in shaky breaths as he tried to stop himself from crying.

A knock on the door stopped him, Ichigo wiping his eyes as he took in a shaky breath. He looked to the side, his eyes widening when he saw Shinji.

"Did I disturb you?" Ichigo chuckled softly, shaking his head no. He wiped away the rest of his tears, standing up and putting the flower away.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, Shinji shrugging.

"The club shut down. Had to find a new job." Ichigo nodded, looking around for anything he might need.

"I'm sorry, about your friends." Ichigo looked to him, Shinji shrugging softly as he looked down at the ground.

"It probably doesn't hurt as much but, I lost my boyfriend." Ichigo smirked, shaking his head.

"Well, we are still here for a reason," he told him, picking up some booties.

"Put these on."

More babies came, Ichigo sighing as Chiharu screamed. She usually got along with Rukia, but she wasn't there anymore. Just when Ichigo thought he would break, Shinji picked her up.

"Why are you crying?" He asked her, Chiharu sniffling as she looked to him. Ichigo watched in amazement as Shinji effortlessly calmed her down, getting her to do all the things Rukia got her to and more.

Everyone sighed in relief.

Ichigo was changing Daisuke when the door suddenly opened, his eyes darting towards it. His eyes widened when he saw a woman he had only seen in magazines and movies. She looked to him when he finished changing Daisuke's diaper, Ichigo looking away to help him get up and pull up his pants.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ichigo looked to her, Shinji taking Daisuke to wash his hands as Ichigo took off his gloves.

Tier Harribel.

She was an actress, and the best in her field. She played in all of his favorite movies, and was a model that everyone lusted for. He was gay and would prefer not to be touched by her, but he had to admit she was beautiful.

"Yes?" He replied, Tier walking out of the room. Ichigo followed, closing the door behind them. He stood in front of her, feeling awkward as to what he should say.

"I am Grimmjow's ex-wife." Ichigo's eyes widened, swallowing thickly as he worried if he was going to be beat up.

"I had been also close friends with Rukia and understand your grief." Ichigo became less worried, nodding once. He gasped when she pulled him into a hug.

Her boobs pressed against him, Ichigo wanting to pull away at the awkward feeling. She pulled away first though, Ichigo trying not to make it seem like he was struggling to breath. Her boobs were bricks.

"Rukia didn't want you near Grimmjow, and I understand why. But, he has changed, for you Ichigo. When I leave, take care of him."

Ichigo almost said no.

He didn't want to be near him, let alone let Grimmjow touch him. Tier must have saw the expression on his face because she smirked.

"Have patience with him." She turned away with that, walking away.

"He just lost his way."

Ichigo walked back into the infant room, Shinji raising an eyebrow.

"She knew my friends." Shinji didn't say anything, just nodded. Ichigo sat down, Daisuke instantly coming over to him.

How could he ever be with Grimmjow?

Changed or not, he was just a player.

"Ichigo." He looked to Shinji as Daisuke played with his hair, the strands a little longer than usual.

"I'm sorry for leaving you at the club like that." Ichigo smirked, shaking his head.

"It's alright, I wasn't raped or anything," he told him, Shinji relaxing. He smiled, Ichigo looking to Daisuke that rested his head against his shoulder.

"My boss actually took me home," Ichigo told him, Shinji grinning. Ichigo could already tell that Shinji saw through his little lie, his brown eyes narrowing slightly.

"Oh really? Did it feel good?" Ichigo blushed, looking away. He cleared his throat, getting up to get Daisuke's mat. Everyone was basically falling asleep anyway.

"Help me get out the mats."

"You must have been in heaven," Shinji laughed as they got the mats, everyone already changed. Ichigo sat down when everyone was in bed, Shinji sitting by Chiharu and Eiji as Ichigo sat by Alex and Daisuke. Music played softly, the lights turned off.

The only baby awake on Rangiku's side was Haru. She had started learning to walk, falling every now and then. She just got back up though.

"How many times?" Shinji whispered, Ichigo blushing as he shifted so the shelf behind him wouldn't dig into his back.

"Twice." Shinji covered his mouth as he laughed, Ichigo looking away to Daisuke. He was fast asleep.

"Share all the details," Shinji prodded, Ichigo frowning. He shook his head, suddenly feeling sick. He got up and rushed to the bathroom, closing the door as softly as he could before throwing up in the toilet.

He gasped for breath when it passed, washing out his mouth. He leaned against the far wall, wondering if maybe he was sick. He knew Grimmjow used a condom, so that couldn't be, right?

Just to reassure himself, he called him.

He wasn't pregnant.

He was sure of it.

:::+:::

Telsa stood in front of him, Grimmjow looking to him with bored eyes.

"W-What?"

Grimmjow really hated repeating himself.

"I said that I won't fuck you anymore. Now leave." Telsa clenched his hands into fists, Grimmjow sighing in annoyance. He already knew what was coming.

"Why don't you love me anymore?! Is it because I don't moan pretty enough? Am I too thin?"

Grimmjow took his cellphone from his pocket when it started to ring, looking at the number.

Ichigo was calling him?

"Leave Telsa."

Telsa stormed out with a sob, Grimmjow not caring. He was just a booty call anyway.

He answered it, a grin touching his face.

"Hey Strawberry."

"Did you use a condom both times?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. He leaned back, wondering why he would ask. He was a guy, it's not like he could get pregnant.

"Yeah, but the first one ripped." Ichigo was silent for a long moment.

"Did you pull out and put on another?" Grimmjow snorted.

"No, you wanted it and didn't really seem to care." Ichigo was silent again.

"Grimmjow, I think I'm pregnant." Grimmjow's smirk fell. He pulled his phone from his ear, looking at it before putting it back against his ear.

"You're a guy."

Ichigo sighed, Grimmjow frowning when he heard him curse beneath his breath.

"Well I'm also a neko. Some of us can get pregnant. My doctor told me I was fertile last month."

Grimmjow wanted to hang up. The last thing he had wanted to do was get the Strawberry pregnant.

For fucks sake he wasn't even ready to be a father.

"Are you for sure?" He asked, Ichigo quite for a long second.

"No. I'll go get a pregnancy test now since my shift is up. Come to my place in an hour."

...

Ichigo hung up after giving him his address, sighing softly as he put his phone in his pocket. He opened the bathroom door, Shinji seeming fast asleep.

Ichigo smirked despite his nerves.

"Wake up, my shift is up." Shinji opened his eyes, yawning wide.

"You alright?" He asked, Ichigo sighing as he gathered his things.

"We'll see."

He left straight to the drug store, walking in with a frown. The girl at the cash register was a neko to, her eyes looking to him.

Mostly girls came out as neko's, males rare. She smiled at him, Ichigo walking up to her.

"What's your best pregnancy test?" Ichigo asked, the girl turning away. She picked out two, Ichigo nodding.

"I'll take both."

"You a player?" She asked as she put them in, Ichigo shaking his head.

He got played by a player.

"Fifty yen." He gave the money to her, the girl bagging it for him.

"Got pregnant?" Ichigo looked to her, the girl grinning.

"Thank you," was all he said, leaving the store. He went to his apartment, closing and locking the door. It had been a week and three days since he and Grimmjow had sex. Ichigo was hoping he wasn't pregnant as he urinated on both tests, shaking them off before placing them on the counter.

He heard a knock on the door, going over and opening it. Grimmjow stood there, a frown on his lips.

"What does the test say?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo pulling him inside. He closed the door, not wanting his neighbors to know his business.

"I just used them, we gotta wait."

"Why didn't you tell me you were fertile?" Grimmjow asked offensively, Ichigo narrowing his eyes at him.

"If I tell you to wear a condom, even when drunk, don't you think that means something!" Ichigo wanted to punch him but didn't, going over to his couch.

He sat down with a sigh, hoping to the gods it was negative.

Grimmjow just stood by the door for a long second, eventually sitting down on the couch opposite of Ichigo.

"You could get an abortion, right?" He asked, Ichigo looking to him with narrowed eyes.

"Unless I was raped or the baby is a harm to me, then no." Grimmjow frowned, leaning back.

"Say you got raped."

Ichigo snorted.

"Then you'll get arrested."

Grimmjow looked to him, Ichigo putting his head in his hands. For a long few minutes, they sat in silence.

"How long does it take?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo rubbing his face as he tapped his foot quickly.

"It'll beep."

Right when he said that, two loud beeps sounded. Ichigo got up quickly, Grimmjow following him. Ichigo entered into his bathroom, looking to the tests. Grimmjow came to stand beside him, his eyes widening.

They were both positive.


	10. Chapter 10: Open Up Your Mind

Chapter 10

Ichigo sat on his couch, his eyes lidded as he looked to the beer in front of him. Grimmjow had yet to leave, his eyes locked on his face.

They bought more pregnancy tests and they all came back positive. Ichigo was wondering now if he should go to the abortion clinic and say he got raped.

That seemed a lot better than this.

"What do you want to do?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at his question, Ichigo looking to him.

"You don't have to stay." Ichigo looked away when Grimmjow frowned, reaching for the beer. He wanted to drown himself in it like he had done only days before, erase his memories and hopefully erase this thing inside of him. Grimmjow took it away though.

"You take care of kids Strawberry. You already know drinking is bad." Ichigo looked to him, his lips pulling down into a frown. How could he possibly know what was best?

He didn't have to carry this thing inside of him. Ichigo wanted him to leave so he could drown himself with an always full bottle.

"Why the fuck do you care? Until recently I was only a toy." Ichigo stood up, Grimmjow watching him walk away. Ichigo went into his kitchen, looking around for something to break. He wanted to break everything, his eyes landing on the plate that Renji put back together after he broke it. Renji's voice echoed in his head.

"If you're angry, clean the dishes, don't break them."

Ichigo went over to the sink, cleaning the pot he made okayu in. He was angry, he was scared, and to top it all off like the cherry on the cake he was pregnant.

He picked up the pot before slamming it back down, the water running loudly. He wanted to do it again, but he didn't, just let the water run as he washed it. The more he thought about it, the more he felt damned. First he lost his friends, now this?

"Why me?" He whispered, wiping away the tears that clung to his eyelashes. He finished cleaning the pot, turning off the water before putting it aside.

He dried his hands, looking to Grimmjow who walked into the kitchen. He threw the towel he had at him, Grimmjow catching it easily. Ichigo exploded at him.

"I hope you're fucking happy Grimmjow. Finally got the ass you wanted. Go on outside, there's more that are begging for your prick." Ichigo wanted to storm out the kitchen, but Grimmjow was blocking the exit. He sighed, sitting down in a chair. He felt defeated, thinking over the many things he had tried to do to prevent this.

"I tried so hard to avoid you, tried so hard to push you away..." Ichigo looked to him, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"You don't fucking understand when someone doesn't want you, do you?" Ichigo got up from the chair, the wooden legs screeching across the tile floor. He went to go walk past him, growling when he grabbed his arm.

"Don't touc-"

"Stop it!" Ichigo looked to Grimmjow in disbelief and anger at the sudden command, panting softly through his nose. Grimmjow pinned him against the fridge, Ichigo turning his head away when he leaned in close.

"You're not the only one affected by this. Stop acting like a child!" Ichigo looked to him, spitting in his face. Grimmjow closed his eyes with a frown, Ichigo pushing him away. He didn't want him to touch him, didn't want him near him. He was the one who started all of this. Ichigo planned on ending it.

"I'm stuck with this Grimmjow, not you. When you get tired of me you'll leave. I can't fucking escape from this!"

Ichigo panted as Grimmjow wiped away his spit, Ichigo flinching when he raised his hand to slap him. He didn't though, instead he lowered his hand with a small growl.

"I never said I was leaving." Ichigo looked to him with burning brown eyes, not believing his words. Rukia told him everything. He would leave him and he knew it.

"You're a player, Grimmjow. How could I ever believe in you?" Ichigo gasped when he slammed his hand against the fridge, Grimmjow frowning as he moved in close. Ichigo tried to turn his head away but he grabbed his chin.

"It's our kid, Ichigo. I'm not leaving." Ichigo tried to pull away, scalding tears burning in his eyes. He would leave him, he knew it. He wouldn't stay with him for more than a week.

"Shut up," he whispered, Grimmjow leaning in closer. Ichigo parted his lips, Grimmjow looking into his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow moving that much closer. Ichigo put a hand to his chest, shaking his head. Grimmjow kissed his lips, Ichigo fisting his hands in his shirt. He pulled away from the kiss, gasping for breath as he tried to push him away.

"W-Wait!" Grimmjow grabbed his chin, turning his head and kissing him again. Ichigo gasped when he slipped his hand up his shirt, whimpering softly as he played with his nipple. He grabbed his wrist, pulling away from the kiss again.

"S-Stop!" He gasped, arching when he pinched it hard. Grimmjow kissed his neck with a small groan as he slipped his hand down into his pants, Ichigo letting his head fall against the fridge.

"Stop," he whimpered, Grimmjow stroking him slowly as he kissed his lips again. Ichigo arms were weak as he tried to pull his hand out, Grimmjow stroking him faster. Ichigo arched with a moan, grabbing onto Grimmjow's shoulder as he started to shake. Grimmjow pulled his hand away, Ichigo opening his eyes and looking to him.

Grimmjow grabbed his hand, leading him to his room. He wouldn't have found it if Ichigo had closed the door, Grimmjow pushing him down onto the bed gently.

Ichigo grabbed a pillow as nervousness raked through his bones, covering his face. He felt Grimmjow get on the bed, his body looming over his.

"Why are you hiding?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo holding onto the pillow tighter.

"You'll just leave me after this." Grimmjow smirked, Ichigo opening his eyes when he slipped beneath the pillow. He kissed him, Ichigo parting his lips. Grimmjow slipped his tongue inside, Ichigo tasting the licorice and coffee on his tongue. He slowly loosened his grip on the pillow, Grimmjow taking it off his head.

Ichigo felt weak beneath him as he moved off of him, his eyes lidded and misty with tears. Grimmjow smiled, Ichigo closing his eyes and turning his head away.

"Why would you stay?"

Grimmjow slipped his hands up his shirt, Ichigo gasping softly when he flicked a nipple. He never did answer him.

Ichigo let Grimmjow undress him, grabbing onto the pillows when he pressed a finger inside. He arched with a moan of discomfort, Grimmjow kissing his lips as he stretched him gently with a second finger he put in gently.

Ichigo gasped when he pressed into his sweet spot, arching with a moan of pleasure. Grimmjow kissed a trail down his neck to his chest, Ichigo's wetness sliding down his fingers.

"Grim-Grimm... Fuck..." Ichigo pushed down against his fingers, Grimmjow sucking on his nipple as he moved his fingers faster. Ichigo started to shake again, Grimmjow taking out his fingers so he wouldn't cum.

Ichigo groaned in despair, Grimmjow pushing off his own boxers that had started to feel way too tight.

"You ready?" He whispered into his ear, Ichigo nodding once. Grimmjow moved him to his hands and knees, Ichigo shivering when he touched his chest.

"You okay?" Grimmjow whispered, Ichigo nodding.

"Your hands got cold." Grimmjow lined himself up, Ichigo gasping when he slowly pushed inside. Grimmjow groaned against his neck, Ichigo whimpering softly as he pushed in all of the way.

Grimmjow kissed his shoulder, Ichigo fisting his hands in the sheets. He felt the tears fall, his rainy days seeming to fade away, all his worries seeming useless.

Ichigo whimpered when he grinded against him, Grimmjow hissing softly as he grabbed his side. Ichigo gasped when he bit his shoulder, pressing back against him. Ichigo would have asked him to wear a condom, but what damage had been done was already set.

Grimmjow pulled out before thrusting back in, Ichigo crying out as he pressed into his prostate. He pressed back against him, Grimmjow groaning against his neck.

Ichigo gasped as he grabbed his hips, the heat he gave him making him sweat as he moved faster against him. Ichigo felt his hips ache a little when he sunk his nails into his skin, whimpering when he showed down to harden his thrusts.

"Grimm... Oh god..." Ichigo's tears fell like a silent river, Grimmjow grabbing his chin and turning his head. He kissed his lips, moving his hips faster as he felt Ichigo start to shake. He moaned into his mouth when he pressed into his prostate again, his nails digging into his palms through the blankets.

Ichigo felt safe in his arms, his pain dissipating as his world spun around him. He was the only thing keeping him there.

He cried out when he pressed into his prostate harder, Grimmjow pulling away from the kiss for only a second, running his finger over his bottom lip. He kissed him again, Ichigo moaning softly.

Grimmjow hugged him tight, his body hot against him. Ichigo gasped when Grimmjow moved them back, sitting him in his lap. Ichigo pulled away from the kiss, reaching a hand back and grabbing a handful of Grimmjow's hair.

The stands were soft, almost feathery in his grasp. He fisted his hand in it, moving faster against him as Grimmjow thrusted his hips against him.

"Don't stop!" He gasped, moving up and down at a quick pace, his head falling back when he ran his hands over his thighs. He was in heaven, a tune only he could hear blaring in his ears.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow exhaled, Ichigo arching when he started to stroke his member. He moved faster on his member, his moans building in pitch.

He suddenly jolted and clenched, arching with a loud moan. Grimmjow knew he was close, stroking him faster as he bounced him in his lap.

"Grim...Grimmjah! Grimmjow!" Ichigo came with a loud moan, his body seeming to spasm as he clenched around him tightly. The slow milking brought Grimmjow over the edge, a heavy groan escaping his lips.

Ichigo panted as he came down from his high, moving off Grimmjow's member. Grimmjow got up, getting a towel and cleaning them both. Ichigo knocked out easily afterwards, Grimmjow going over to his window naked.

He sighed, wiping his eyes.

"What the fuck," he whispered. He wasn't ready to be a father, that much he knew. He helped create this baby though, he knew he had to take responsibility. He didn't run his company as flawlessly as he did by acting childish.

He knew Ichigo wished he wasn't the father, and he didn't doubt his reasoning. He was a horrible man, he learned that while he was on the streets.

He looked to Ichigo, the blanket pulled just below his shoulders.

He should have thought it could be possible.

He looked to his pants when his phone rang, walking over and getting it. He pulled on his boxers, walking to Ichigo's kitchen. The fridge had a dent in it, Grimmjow reminding himself to buy him a new one.

He answered his phone, already knowing who it was.

"What do you want Nnoitra?" Grimmjow asked, Nnoitra chuckling softly.

"You sounded busy." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, Nnoitra explaining himself.

"Aizen wanted me to give you a message. I just happened to hear what you were doing to the Strawberry."

Grimmjow relaxed, leaning back.

"What does he want now?" He asked, hearing Nnoitra shrug.

"The Yakuza have a spy in your company. We don't have any details on his appearance, but he has a yakuza piercing on his tongue."

Grimmjow nodded, sighing softly.

"I'll keep my eyes open."

He wondered if he could tell him, thinking it over. Aizen wouldn't really do anything if he was pregnant, he wasn't a threat.

"The Strawberry is pregnant." Nnoitra cackled, Grimmjow rolling his eyes. He swore he couldn't take things seriously.

"Karma always has a way Grimmjow. This is payment, for all the men you fucked over!"

Grimmjow sighed, standing up.

"I told him I would stay, but... This isn't bashing in heads. We're going to have a baby."

Nnoitra cackled, Grimmjow feeling like hanging up in his face.

"Don't worry about it, I'm pretty sure Harribel can help you."

Grimmjow hung up in his face at his loud cackle, putting his phone on the counter. He went back to the room, laying down in bed with Ichigo. Ichigo moved towards him, snuggling close to him.

Grimmjow never let anyone cuddle him. He thought of pushing him away, but when he looked to his face he stopped.

Ichigo looked...

Beautiful.

He looked away with a frown, laying down fully.

Just for tonight he guessed.


	11. Chapter 11: Fuck The Police

Chapter 11

Ichigo tapped his foot impatiently, his head in his hands. Grimmjow sat down next to him, his arms crossed over his chest.

Ichigo didn't know how his pregnancy would progress so came to the doctors to see how far along he really was. He and Grimmjow talked about him going and finally agreed that he should.

Ichigo was eager to see his baby, but at the same time he was nervous beyond all belief. He felt that if he did this it would only make it more real. He wasn't sure if he was ready for that.

Grimmjow was hoping the pregnancy tests were wrong. He couldn't lie to himself, his worries were over the count of a thousand. To be honest to himself though, he was afraid that he would screw up. He was part of a gang, anything could go wrong at any moment.

And to top it all off, a yakuza spy was in his company. He was sure the spy knew he was part of the Espada, and now with Ichigo in the middle...

The timing wasn't right.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ichigo looked up to the woman that called his name, getting up from his seat and walking towards her. Grimmjow followed, frowning at the nurses overly cheery smile.

"Please step up here." Ichigo got onto the scale, looking down as the numbers stabilized.

Originally he had weighed a hundred and fifty, but now it was a hundred and fifty five. Ichigo hoped it was just the food he was eating, getting off the scale slowly.

"Thank you, now please sit down here." Ichigo sat down in the chair, the woman getting the blood pressure monitor ready. Ichigo looked to Grimmjow who was staring off into space, but when he realized he was being watched he looked to him.

Ichigo wondered if he actually wanted this. He seemed supportive, but when he saw the growth of his stomach, he looked disgusted. Ichigo was guessing he was at least three weeks along now, but he wasn't sure if he should be proud or not. He didn't think Grimmjow wanted this.

After his blood pressure was taken and came back normal, he was led to a single, small room, sitting on the examination table while Grimmjow stood. Ichigo sighed softly, looking to Grimmjow again.

"You don't really want this baby, do you?" Grimmjow looked to him, his eyes seeming to be calculating. Ichigo looked away from him, looking to the pictures of the neko reproductive system next to a regular humans reproductive system.

"I saw the way you looked at my stomach." Ichigo felt tears burn in his eyes, touching a hand to his stomach. He took in a sharp breath, looking back to Grimmjow.

"You were disgusted by me, weren't you?" For a long second, Grimmjow said nothing. Ichigo tried not to let his tears fall but he couldn't help it. He wiped them away with shaking hands, Grimmjow doing nothing besides standing there like a statue.

Ichigo knew this was a mistake.

To believe in him.

"I wasn't disgusted, Ichigo." Ichigo looked to him, Grimmjow staring at him with stoic eyes.

"I was wondering if it was going to be a girl or a boy." Ichigo looked away, taking in a sharp breath as he tried to stop crying.

"I also thought about all the temper tantrums they'll have." Ichigo chuckled, taking in another sharp breath. When the door opened he wiped away his tears with his shirt, his OB-GYN doctor entering. He gave Grimmjow a smile, looking to Ichigo who had a smile on his face.

"Your eyes are puffy Ichigo, have you not been sleeping?" Ichigo shrugged, his doctor sitting on his stool, looking to the file he held.

"What seems to be the matter today?" He asked, Ichigo relaxing a little in his presence.

"I think I'm pregnant." His doctor looked to him with a scowl, Ichigo laughing sheepishly when he tapped his knee with his clipboard.

"I tell you that you're fertile only a few weeks ago! Why were you so eager to get pregnant?" Ichigo shook his head, looking to Grimmjow.

"I wasn't Dr. Sugimo, the..."

His doctor looked to Grimmjow curiously, Grimmjow scowling back.

"The condom ripped."

His doctor looked to him before back to Grimmjow.

"Are you the father?" He asked, Grimmjow nodding. His doctor sighed, shaking his head as he looked away.

"Careful, your child may inherit that scowl of yours." Ichigo couldn't help but laugh, Grimmjow standing up straighter as he tried not to scowl as much. Ichigo laid down when he told him to, his doctor standing up and pulling over a machine. Ichigo lifted up his shirt, his doctor looking to his stomach that was already starting to show.

"When did the condom rip during your sexual intercourse?" He asked, Ichigo's cheeks heating up slightly. Grimmjow moved closer, standing at the front of the examination table.

"About three weeks ago," he told him, his doctor nodding. He squirted some gel like stuff onto his stomach, Ichigo hissing softly.

"Your pregnancy may be progressing in cat time, like a female neko," he told him, the machine waiting patiently.

"Let's see..." He put the mic to his stomach, Ichigo looking to the screen. At first there was nothing but then suddenly it was bursting with motion, Sugimo moving it around before he stopped randomly, the spot cleared, Ichigo's eyes widening when he saw a small body.

A few buttons were pressed, Ichigo feeling tears burn in his eyes when he heard the heartbeat. It was quick, but it was there. When he moved the mic, a second heartbeat joined it.

Ichigo gasped, looking to Grimmjow whose eyes were locked on the screen. He looked to him though, a small smile touching his lips. Ichigo smiled back, looking back to the screen.

He could see both of them now, his two little angels.

"I cannot determine the genders just yet, but you definitely have two in there." For a couple more minutes Ichigo saw his babies, but soon it seemed to be over.

"Come in two weeks from today, I can tell you the gender then." He cleaned the gel off his stomach, Ichigo sighing softly as he pulled down his shirt.

"You might hold them for ten weeks at most. Most carry nine, but your bigger so you might carry longer." Ichigo nodded, sitting up.

He couldn't believe only moments before he wanted to erase them.

:::+:::

"Twins?" Shinji looked to the ultrasound pictures, Ichigo smiling as he sat by Alex who was sleeping. Only he and Eiji came today, both of them knocked out. They had played outside today, Ichigo having got out the bicycles and sand box. He had thought about the chalk, but they were more interested in the sand. He played with them for a long while, Shinji next to him with a smile.

When Ichigo stood up straight, he hissed softly as his back ached. Shinji looked to him with worry, Ichigo having looked away.

But like always, he caught on quickly.

"Do you know the genders?" Shinji gave him back the ultrasound, Ichigo shaking his head.

"They won't know till I'm about five weeks," he told him, Shinji sitting back. He smirked, his smirk stretching into a grin.

"How does Mr. Jeagerjaques feel about being a father?" He asked, Ichigo looking away. He shrugged, looking down to the ultrasound.

"He wants to stay and play the role, but I wonder if he really wants it." Shinji's grin fell, Ichigo sighing softly. He looked back to Shinji, a smirk touching his lips.

"At least now you can't get me drunk." Shinji chuckled, sticking his tongue out at him. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the tongue piercing he had, leaning forward slightly.

"When did you get that?" He asked, Shinji putting his tongue back in his mouth before Ichigo could see it more clearly.

"When I was a teenager, a rebellious moment my mother told me," he told him, Ichigo smirking. He was about to ask who his mother was but Shinji spoke first.

"I may not be able to get you drunk, but I can take you on a shopping spree!" Ichigo chuckled, the two waiting till the two were picked up before they went to the garage.

"My car isn't the prettiest, but it gets me to places," Shinji told him, Ichigo looking around as he thought about which car was his.

His eyes stopped on a man that got out of Grimmjow's car, Ichigo stopping in his long strides when he recognized him from the guy he bumped into.

Shinji had kept on walking, but when he realized he wasn't being followed he turned around.

"Ichigo?"

The man looked over, a grin touching his lips. He walked up to him, Ichigo narrowing his eyes.

"So you're the Strawberry." The man stopped in front of him, Ichigo having to look up to see his face. He was a lot taller than he remembered, the man's grin though was still as unnerving.

"Who are you exactly?" Ichigo felt Shinji stand beside him, the short blonde speaking the words that seemed to be stuck in his throat.

"Nnoitra."

Ichigo frowned, feeling he had heard that name before. He thought back, remembering hearing Grimmjow say it once when he was on the phone.

"Are you friends with Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, Nnoitra's grin increasing tenfold. Ichigo took that as a yes, looking to Shinji. He stood stiffly next to him, his eyes narrowed. He looked like he was confronting a monster.

"Heard he got you preggers. Rather sad I guess." Nnoitra walked away with that, Ichigo wondering what had crawled up his ass and died.

He looked to Shinji who had relaxed, the small blonde looking to him with a raised eyebrow.

"What a creep."

Ichigo snorted, Shinji leading him to his car. It was a large, black Escalade, Ichigo stopping as he gaped.

"This is your idea of a poor ride?" He asked, Shinji smirking.

"She's old, but she's the most reliable car I know." Ichigo got in, Shinji getting in also and putting the key into the ignition. It started with a purr, Ichigo looking to all the open space.

"I wish I had a car like this," he sighed, Shinji laughing as he backed up.

"How she looks is only the beginning."

They went to a sex shop first, Ichigo almost not going in. Shinji basically dragged him in though, showing him all his favorite things. Ichigo blushed when he raised a dildo, looking away.

A man winked at him, Ichigo frowning.

"What you looking at?" He asked rudely, the man quickly looking away. Ichigo looked back to Shinji who had stopped talking, his eyebrow raised past his hairline.

"What?" He grumbled, Shinji chucking.

"Cat got claws!" Ichigo punched his shoulder, but he couldn't help but laugh a little himself. Shinji bought him a million things, Ichigo walking away when he raised fluffy red handcuffs.

Shinji nearly laughed to death.

They then went to the mall, Shinji dragging him to a store called Kinky Boots. The title fit the description, numerous boots made for porn stars lined up. Clothing that Ichigo could never imagine wearing was lined up on the walls, Shinji making him try on a few.

First it was a slutty black kimono covered in pink cherry blossoms, Ichigo wanting to pull it down as he opened the curtain.

Shinji touched a finger to his chin, pursing his lips.

"Now only if it had strawberries..."

Ichigo shut the curtain.

After his laugher Shinji had him try on a school girls outfit, which Ichigo actually considered. Then a nursing outfit which he hated, a bakery girl outfit which he hated, and finally a cop outfit. The cop wore a skirt that was way too short, his ass almost on full display.

The shirt was too small, reaching just above his belly button.

Ichigo loved it though. He wanted to wear it for Grimmjow, despite what he told himself.

They got something to eat next at the food court, Ichigo ordering two large pizzas. He ate it all, sitting back as Shinji drank his soda, already done with his McDonald's.

"Where do you wanna go next?" He asked, Ichigo shrugging.

"Baby shopping?"

Shinji shrugged, looking to the time. They had an hour till sundown so they went to the baby store in the mall, Ichigo looking at all the things with curiosity.

"How bout this?" Ichigo looked to Shinji, shaking his head at the small strawberry covered shoes.

"Stop, it's not funny anymore!" When Shinji laughed though, Ichigo had to laugh with him.

He had missed doing this with his friends.

He had missed laughing.

Shinji took him home a little later than intended, Shinji helping him take all the things inside.

Ichigo hugged him, Shinji tensing.

"Thank you," Ichigo whispered, Shinji patting his back awkwardly.

"Your welcome."

When he left Grimmjow called him, Ichigo answering it cheerfully.

"I'm coming over in five minutes." Ichigo looked to his phone when he just hung up, frowning slightly. He smiled though, putting all the bags away and getting out the police outfit. He tried not to laugh as he put it on, sitting on the counter so he would be the first thing he saw.

When he heard the key he gave him go in the lock, he almost laughed and gave it away. He made his facial expression serious, Grimmjow opening the door before closing it.

Ichigo smirked when he turned around and froze, his body heating up at the eyes that roamed over his body.

He raised the handcuffs he held behind his back, Grimmjow flicking the lock on the door.

"I believe you know the punishment for breaking and entering?"


	12. Chapter 12: Officer Strawberry

Chapter 12

Soon he had said.

Ichigo sat down at the restaurant he had been waiting at for almost two hours, his food already eaten. He felt like crying but didn't in such a public place, sighing softly as he left a tip for the waiter. He stood up, touching a hand to his more noticeable stomach.

He didn't even bother to look around, already knowing that Grimmjow was not going to come. It had been a week since the doctors visit, and a lot of things seemed to improve.

Ichigo didn't love Grimmjow, but accepted the fact he was always going to be in his life. The sex got better every time, and he was starting to be more nice to him.

But this?

Grimmjow was the one who wanted to go to this restaurant and go on their real first date. He told him that he would be here soon, that he looked forward to it.

But he didn't even come.

Ichigo left the restaurant with slow steps, stopping when he heard someone whistle at him. He frowned, looking to the side and seeing a group of men in baggy clothes standing by an alley.

He looked away, continuing to walk like they didn't exist. He clenched his fists at the cat calls they gave him, gasping when his arm was grabbed.

"Why you ignoring me baby?" Ichigo looked sharply to the man who had grabbed him, seeing his friends had followed him. He was almost surrounded, Ichigo narrowing his eyes.

"Let go of me," he ordered, the guy chucking. Ichigo pulled his arm away, the guy reaching into his pocket.

"Get in the alley or I-"

"Or you'll what?" Ichigo looked over his shoulder, frowning when he saw Grimmjow. He walked over, the guy that had grabbed him taking a step back. Ichigo punched him in the face, the man crying out as he fell back, his nose gushing with blood.

Grimmjow moved in front of him when the man's friends moved closer, Ichigo frowning in displeasure.

He could take care of himself.

"Leave or I'll send you all to your graves." The men seemed to hesitate, but they helped their man up and left.

Grimmjow turned to Ichigo who was glaring at the floor.

"Look Ichigo-"

"Shut up." Ichigo turned away, walking away from him with quick steps. He hoped Grimmjow wouldn't follow him, but his hopes went ignored.

"You could have got hurt and lost the ba-"

Ichigo turned around sharply, his eyes narrowed with anger. He wanted to cry right then, his eyes burning. He had known what was at loss when he went face to face with those men, but that wasn't what made him angry.

"I waited at the restaurant for two hours Grimmjow. You didn't show up, but now you want to play superman?" Ichigo almost spat at him but didn't, turning away and walked to his apartment. Every time he thought he could trust in him he ruined it. He had to do something that instead of putting him one foot closer, sent him back several. He thought the entire world surrounded his time.

Ichigo would have been glad to beat some sense into his mind.

"Ichigo. Ichigo look at me!" Ichigo pulled his arm away when he grabbed it, wiping away the tears that fell down his face.

"I had a surprise meeting," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo laughing sourly. He had a fucking meeting? He moved closer to him, his lips pulling into a snarl.

He could smell sex all over him.

"You know what, fuck you Grimmjow!" Ichigo punched him, Grimmjow's head snapping to the side. Ichigo walked away quickly, wiping away his tears as he pushed through the crowd of people.

He felt powerless.

He was pregnant with Grimmjow's children, going as far as actually tying in their shitty relationship. He could have easily just told him he couldn't be part of their lives, but instead he was actually trying.

What was he doing?

Fucking his secretary?

Ichigo bumped into somebody, falling down. The man apologized, helping him back up. Ichigo nodded, quickly getting onto the train.

The doors shut, a man getting up so he could sit. Ichigo thanked him, sitting down and wiping away his tears.

Grimmjow was a pig.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo looked to the man that let him use his seat, nodding his head. He sat back, taking in a deep breath.

Why him?

He rode the train all the way down, taking the long way home. He stopped in front of his old home, looking to the empty condo. He sighed softly, already knowing what Renji would say in a time like this. He felt him standing next to him, his arm thrown over his shoulders.

"It's alright Ichigo, I'll teach the asshole a lesson."

Ichigo looked down to the pavement, closing his eyes as he felt both of his friends standing next to him. He could almost hear Rukia scolding him for having sex with Grimmjow, could almost hear Renji tell him of his plans to get him back.

Rain started to pour down, Ichigo sitting down on the curb, putting his head on his lap.

"Renji. Rukia. What have I done?" He felt a hand touch his shoulder, but when he looked up there was no one there.

He was alone.

He sat there for what felt like ages, only getting up when he sneezed. He slowly walked home, shivering slightly.

Today was the worst day of his life.

As to add pain to injury, a car pulled up beside him, Ichigo already knowing who it was. The window rolled down, the car moving slowly beside him as Ichigo continued to walk.

"Ichigo, get in the car before you freeze to death." Ichigo didn't even look to him. He felt drained, his bones feeling cold. He couldn't stop shivering, but it didn't matter. He wouldn't get in the car with that man.

"Come on Ichigo, I just want to talk." Ichigo stopped walking, looking to him. He shivered, wondering if maybe he should just get in the car to get warm. He sighed, walking to the other side of the car. Grimmjow reached over and opened it, Ichigo getting in before closing the door.

Grimmjow rolled up his window before speeding off, Ichigo closing his eyes as he took in the warmth.

"Ichigo-"

"Did you fuck your secretary again?" Ichigo looked to him, Grimmjow's eyes slitting towards him before back to the road.

"I smelled it all over you Grimmjow." Ichigo looked away when he felt like sneezing, sneezing into his arm.

"Here."

Ichigo looked to the tissue he offered him, taking it slowly.

"I didn't fuck him."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, laughing softly at the cold irony of it all.

"How many times have I heard that?" Ichigo grumbled, Grimmjow stopping at a light.

"He was on my desk naked. I tried to get him to put his clothes back on and leave, but he kept clinging to me."

Ichigo wondered if he enjoyed his ass.

He wouldn't let him touch him ever again.

"I refused him Ichigo because your the only one I wanna touch."

Ichigo slapped his hand away when he reached for him, rolling his eyes.

"So I'm guessing it took you two hours to do that?" Grimmjow frowned, shaking his head.

"No. It took me ten minutes because he was drunk. The meeting I went to stretched longer than I thought due to a late deadline." Ichigo looked to him, thinking if Grimmjow thought he was stupid enough to believe in his lies.

"For a man that sells himself like a whore, you really do like to hide it don't you?" Ichigo saw his knuckles become white as he gripped the steering wheel, his frown deepening with anger and frustration.

"I hope it hurts, because that's what I feel everyday." Ichigo opened the door when he suddenly stopped at a stop sign he almost missed, getting out and walking to his apartment that was only a block away.

Grimmjow parked his car quickly, following him to his apartment. Ichigo opened the door, not even trying to close the door on him.

He would just break it down.

"Ichigo, I'm not-"

"Shut up!"

Grimmjow slammed the door, Ichigo jumping when he grabbed his arm.

"No! You will let me talk!" Ichigo panted through his nose like an angry bull, hoping he would try to hit him. He wasn't some weak neko that couldn't fight for himself.

Grimmjow may have been bigger, but Ichigo wouldn't lose to him.

"I didn't sleep with him. I told you you're the only one on my list, nobody fucking else."

Ichigo looked away from him, trying to pull away. He felt tears burn in his eyes, Grimmjow leaning down and pressing his lips against his neck. Ichigo shivered, pushing him away.

"Not everything can be solved with sex Grimmjow." He walked to his room, taking off his shirt.

Grimmjow followed him, Ichigo frowning when he ran his hands up his chest. His warmth made him shiver, Ichigo closing his eyes.

"Can sorry solve this?" He asked, his fingers slowly undoing his pants. They fell to the ground with a splat, Ichigo shaking his head.

"No."

He took in a sharp breath when he ran his hands over his thighs, Grimmjow kissing his neck.

"Will kisses solve it?" He asked, Ichigo shaking his head.

"No."

"Will handcuffs?" Ichigo opened his eyes, slowly starting to move his hips against his heated groin.

"You can handcuff me to the bed. I'll do whatever you say officer."

The way he purred it into his ear made Ichigo shiver, a small whimper escaping his throat when he grabbed his member. Ichigo felt his voice get stuck in his throat, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Un-Undress inmate." Ichigo pulled away from him, Grimmjow watching him with lustful eyes as he left the bedroom. Ichigo went into the bathroom, panting softly as he sat on the toilet.

What was he doing?

Didn't he just swear he wouldn't let him touch him ever again?

Ichigo looked to the suitcase he had by the sink, walking over and opening it. His many outfits and toys sat in there, Ichigo pursing his lips.

If he was going to do this, he would torture him.

He dried off with a towel, putting on his cop outfit. He got the handcuffs and a cock ring, looking to the dildo Shinji got him. He got that too.

He walked out of the bathroom, narrowing his eyes when he saw Grimmjow still with his boxers on.

"I told you to undress inmate." There was no playfulness in his voice, Grimmjow looking to him. He raised an eyebrow but pushed them down, Ichigo walking towards him slowly.

He pushed him back till he sat on the bed, straddling his thighs. Grimmjow grabbed his ass, Ichigo slapping him. Grimmjow seemed surprised, Ichigo narrowing his eyes in displeasure.

That was for not coming in time.

"Don't touch me."

Grimmjow returned his hands to his side's, Ichigo leaning in close.

"Do you know the punishment for kidnapping an officer?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow leaning in close to kiss him. Ichigo leaned back, pushing him down so he was laying down. Grimmjow smirked, thrusting his hips up, making Ichigo's breath hitch.

"No officer, can you enlighten me?"

Ichigo grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head.

"I'd rather show you."

Ichigo handcuffed him to the bed frame, pulling hard on the chain to make sure it held. Grimmjow smirked up at him, Ichigo leaning down.

"You wanna cum in my mouth don't you?" He asked, Grimmjow leaning up to kiss him. Ichigo pulled away before he could, kissing his chest. Grimmjow groaned when he licked down to his member, Ichigo giving the head a firm lick.

He pulled away, quickly putting on the cock ring. Grimmjow growled, pulling on the handcuffs. Ichigo slapped him, Grimmjow panting as he clenched his hands into fists.

That was for his door.

"This is a punishment. Have you forgotten already?" Grimmjow looked to him with heated eyes, Ichigo smirking. He lifted up his skirt, Grimmjow's eyes darting to his member that was at half mast. Ichigo reached a hand down, Grimmjow's eyes following every moment.

"You want this?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow nodding. Ichigo leaned down, kissing his cheek, dragging his lips to his ear.

"You want to fuck me inmate?" He asked, Grimmjow nodding with a groan. Ichigo moaned in his ear when he gripped himself, Grimmjow thrusting his hips up.

Ichigo gasped, moving his hand away as he grinded against him. Grimmjow groaned, thrusting his hips up. Ichigo moaned, moving away before he gave him too much.

Grimmjow wanted it bad, Ichigo smirking when pushed back down his skirt. He turned around so he saw his ass, the skirt barely covering it.

"Officer," Grimmjow purred, Ichigo reaching a hand behind himself. He inched the skirt up, Grimmjow leaning forward and licking his thigh. He tried to lick higher but couldn't crane his neck enough, Ichigo moving a little closer. Grimmjow groaned, licking the wetness that was dripping down his thigh.

Ichigo pulled away before he could get a full taste, Grimmjow growling softly.

"I think I've learned my lesson," Grimmjow groaned, Ichigo grabbing the dildo. He raised up a little, reaching his hand behind him.

"I don't think you have inmate. Kidnapping an officer is punishable by not cumming." Ichigo pressed a finger inside, tightening his hand around the dildo with a moan.

"Officer I won't do it again!" Grimmjow growled, Ichigo sinking his finger deeper. Grimmjow pulled against his restraints but couldn't move close enough, Ichigo pushing in another finger with a whimper.

"Officer!" Grimmjow barked, Ichigo crying out when he touched his prostate.

"Raising your voice at an officer?" Ichigo panted, stretching himself slowly.

"No." Grimmjow's tone was clipped, Ichigo feeling the frustration waft off him in waves of heat.

He pulled his fingers out, raising up and facing towards him but not touching him. He got to his knees, placing the dildo beneath him.

"Officer just let me-"

"No."

"Bu-!"

Ichigo slowly pushed it in, arching with a moan of mild discomfort.

"Talking back to an officer inmate?" He asked with a small whimper, Grimmjow's member red with the need to release. Ichigo pushed it in deep, crying out as he started to stroke his member.

"Tell me why I should let you go free inmate?" Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow groaning as Ichigo started to move the dildo faster.

"I meant no harm officer. I saw your nipples and wanted to suck on them," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo moving his hand away from his member so he wouldn't cum.

"I should leave you here for those thoughts," Ichigo panted, slowly starting to take out the dildo.

Shinji had good tastes.

"I wanted to kiss you!" Grimmjow said quickly, Ichigo pushing it back inside. He arched when he touched that spot, almost cuming but stopping himself by grabbing his base.

"What else?" Ichigo gasped, Grimmjow licking his lips.

"I wanted to take off your shirt and lick off every rain drop." Ichigo kept the dildo in deep, taking off his shirt and throwing it aside. Grimmjow looked over his body, Ichigo reaching down and taking out the dildo.

"Show me what you planned on doing inmate," he purred, quickly undoing the handcuffs. Grimmjow pinned him down, Ichigo gasping when he pulled off the ring then pushed in roughly.

"Your authority means nothing officer," Grimmjow growled, Ichigo crying out when he started thrusting into him quickly. Ichigo grabbed his biceps, gasping as he released all of his pent up frustration.

"Grim-Grimmjow!" Ichigo whimpered, his ears flat against his head. His tail was wrapped around his thigh, Ichigo hanging on for dear life.

Grimmjow groaned as he kissed his lips, Ichigo drooling as he felt his heat feed a craving deep inside.

"Fuck you incubus," Grimmjow groaned, Ichigo whimpering when he bit his neck. The pain was enough, Ichigo arching with a gasp.

"Ahh! Gri-Grimm... Oh god!" Ichigo screamed when he came, Grimmjow groaning as he did the same.

Grimmjow stopped, panting as Ichigo closed his eyes. He didn't think he could cum that fast.

"Oh not yet officer, I'm not done."


	13. Chapter 13: Rotten Strawberries

Chapter 13

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait, the school year is almost over and I'm getting dumped with work.

Ichigo woke up with a headache. It wasn't the worst by far, but already it put a stone in his shoe. He sat up with a grunt, looking around and seeing his bed was empty. Grimmjow had most likely left to work, Ichigo yawning wide. He regretted the action do to the pressure that seemed to build up in his skull, Ichigo hissing softly as he put a finger to his temple. He called his supervisor and told her that he couldn't make it today, laying back down and pulling the blankets over his head.

When his phone rang he covered his ears, groaning as he turned onto his side. He closed his eyes tight, but before he knew it he was asleep.

He dreamt of his sister's, Ichigo smiling as Yuzu cooked, a wide smile on her face. Karin was standing by her, Yuzu slapping her hand when she tried to take a piece of meat.

Ichigo chuckled softly, looking to the side when he heard the door open.

"Ichigo."

He looked back to his sister's, their smiles gone.

"Wake up!"

He opened his eyes to a squint, freezing when he saw he was looking down the barrel of a gun. He opened his eyes wider, slowly sitting up. When he saw it was Shinji who was holding the barrel of the gun, he felt like crying.

Fear of dying was loud, but something else tore through him, making his ears bleed.

Betrayal.

Over the weeks they had become the best of friends, they did almost everything together. Shinji had been his friend when he was down, his supporter when Grimmjow upset him. He had been everything to him, and him to Shinji in return. But, staring down the barrel of the gun he held, Ichigo knew none of it had mattered. The silencer only added to his pain. No one would know he was gone.

"Shinji..."

Shinji's eyes stared into his own, but they weren't empty. He looked like he was at war with something, his hand shaking.

"This was supposed to be my mission." Shinji took off the safety, Ichigo swallowing thickly.

"I've killed men, women, children." Ichigo couldn't look away from his eyes, Shinji's eyes narrowing.

"Once I kill you, I'll move up and become the leader of the Yakuza clan." Ichigo's eyes widened, Shinji taking in a sharp breath. Ichigo saw the tears fall, Shinji gritting his teeth.

Ichigo parted his lips, but before he could speak he saw Shinji's finger twitch.

"Fuck!"

Ichigo gasped when he pulled the trigger, turning his head away sharply. He heard something shatter, but for a long second he thought it was because he had died. When he felt himself fist the sheets, he opened his eyes.

If he was dead, how could he feel?

Shinji was looking to the ground, his gun pointed away. Ichigo looked down to himself, seeing he was alright. He looked to the right, seeing that the vase his mother gave him before she died was broken.

He looked back to Shinji, his hand shaking. Shinji dropped his gun, Ichigo gasping when he sat next to him. He didn't know what to do, Shinji putting a hand over his face.

"Fuck I tried..." Ichigo tensed when he leaned on him, Shinji taking in a sharp breath.

"Father I tried..."

Ichigo wasn't sure what to do since he had tried to kill him, but to make himself feel less afraid, he hugged him. Shinji cried silently, Ichigo frowning as he looked to the gun.

Everything had mattered to him.

"I was supposed to... For Renji..."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock and confusion, Shinji pulling away. He wiped his eyes, taking in a shaky breath.

"Ichigo, I have something to tell you."

Ichigo sat silently as Shinji told him about how Renji was part of the Yakuza, how Grimmjow was part of a gang that had targeted him. Ichigo felt something warmth slide down his cheek when Shinji told him Grimmjow helped kill him, and Rukia.

He told him about how he was the Yakuza leaders son and how killing him would have been for Renji. They hadn't known he and Renji had been friends, and now, because of his failure, that Shinji would be hunted and killed by the Espada.

Grimmjow's so called family.

Ichigo gasped as he tried not to cry, Shinji looking to him.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo. I'm so sorry." Shinji stood up, Ichigo watching him leave his apartment. He closed his eyes, taking in a sharp breath.

"Come back."

:::+:::

Grimmjow frowned as he read the review in front of him of his latest company manga release, the stats having lowered by five percent.

He sighed, putting down the report. On top of that a deadline was coming up and only half of the manga was done.

Grimmjow wondered why he worked here sometimes.

Grimmjow pressed the button on his phone, rubbing his eyes again.

He needed to relax.

"Ruka, send in Ichigo Kurosaki."

There was a prolonged silence before there was a response.

"Yes sir."

Grimmjow already knew why she took too long, the young girl probably flirting with her boyfriend. He was a jerk who was just using her for sex, but Grimmjow wasn't in the mood to tell her that.

"He didn't come in today sir."

Grimmjow frowned in confusion, remembering Ichigo telling him that he would come today. After a long session of sex and foreplay. He stood up, putting away his papers.

"Clear my schedule Ruka," he ordered, stopping when his phone rang.

"Yes sir, do you want me to reschedule your meeting with Mr. Franks to Monday?"

Grimmjow looked at the ID number, a fear setting in his mind when he saw it was Nnoitra.

Did they take Ichigo?

Yes," he replied, answering his phone.

"We found the spy Sexta." Grimmjow frowned in annoyance at the nickname, but his fear had not died.

"Who is he?" Grimmjow asked, his hand clenching into a fist. It couldn't have been Ichigo. He had been working for his company for years, he wasn't a threat to anybody.

What would they do to him?

"He's a Blondie named Shinji. He was supposed to target Ichigo and kill him once word got out you two were together. I'm guessing he couldn't do it. Ichigo's fine."

Grimmjow sighed in relief, running a shaking hand through his hair.

Ichigo was going to be okay.

He was okay.

"Do you have him?" He asked, hearing Nnoitra grunt.

"No, we're following him now." Grimmjow nodded, walking to his door. He stopped, sighing softly.

"How is Ichigo?" He asked, Nnoitra silent for a long moment.

"Shinji told him everything. He's not too cheerful." Grimmjow hung up, rubbing his face.

He had hoped to never tell him, but he guessed it was inevitable. He left his office, passing by Ruka's desk. She was flirting with a new boy it seemed, Grimmjow snorting softly. He hoped by the end of the day he and Ichigo would be doing something like that.

Grimmjow went to Ichigo's place quickly, stopping right in front of the door. He thought of knocking but went against it, using the key Ichigo gave him. He walked in slowly, seeing Ichigo sitting on the couch, his eyes expressionless as he watched him.

"Ichigo, I just came to talk."

Ichigo blinked, almost seeming like he just realized he was there.

"I figured as much." Grimmjow looked around, seeing no one else was there. He looked back to Ichigo who had yet to move, his hand on his stomach. He was showing a little more now, his round stomach covered by a loose shirt.

"I heard you were part of a gang." Grimmjow frowned, closing the door.

"I wondered about that. It was a little strange that your dad suddenly died." Grimmjow locked the door behind him, taking a step towards him.

"Ichigo-"

Ichigo laughed softly, looking away.

Grimmjow felt a chill go up his spine.

"It was sickening when I learned about the death of my friends. Who would have thought it was the father of my children that took part in that?"

Grimmjow took a step closer, Ichigo raising a gun. Grimmjow froze, Ichigo running his finger along the barrel.

"My friend Shinji left me this. It's beautiful."

Ichigo looked to him, clicking off the safety.

"I always thought, that when I found those bastards, I would murder them myself."

Ichigo stood up, Grimmjow taking a step towards him. He needed to take away that gun.

"I decided to start with you."

Ichigo raised the gun, Grimmjow rushing over. He grabbed the barrel, pointing it up. Ichigo gasped when he pulled it out of his grasp, Grimmjow throwing the gun away and pinning him to the floor.

Ichigo pulled one of his hands free, punching him in the face. Grimmjow grunted, Ichigo pushing him away. He kicked him in the stomach, Grimmjow grunting. Ichigo kicked him again for good measure, panting as he turned away and grabbed the gun.

"You know, I had a feeling something wasn't right with you." Ichigo turned back around, Grimmjow laying on the ground. His teeth were clenched, his eyes glaring up at him.

"I hope you know that I'm putting these things up for adoption. I'm not keeping your bastard children."

Ichigo was about to pull the trigger but stopped, feeling vomit rise in his throat when he felt a sharp pain in his thigh. He dropped the gun when he got dizzy, falling back. He panted as he tried to fight the fatigue that raided him, his eyes getting heavy.

He saw Nnoitra before his vision went black.

:::+:::

"Here." Grimmjow took the beer he was given, his eyes never leaving Ichigo who was fast asleep on his bed. Nnoitra had came just in time it seemed, using a light tranquilizer to take him down. Grimmjow had watched over him since, Nnoitra deciding to stay with him for a little while.

"What did you do with the spy?" Grimmjow asked, Nnoitra going by the window. He sighed as he opened the beer, sipping it slowly.

"The Yakuza negotiated for him. Aizen gave him up to cease any gang war. We have too little to fight against them."

Grimmjow nodded, sitting back. He rubbed his eyes, wondering if Ichigo would have really pulled the trigger. He didn't know he had the guts to even hold one, let alone think about murder.

He guessed he had as much secrets as himself.

"He'll wake up in an hour or so, I suggest you get some rest."

Grimmjow nodded but didn't move, Nnoitra turning around to leave.

"Don't worry about it, they all eventually understand."

Grimmjow hoped for it in this case. Ichigo was stubborn, crazy, and had one hell of a temper. Grimmjow knew there wasn't enough words to explain to him what he had done. Not enough words to get him to understand. He knew he wasn't proud of him.

And for once, Grimmjow wondered if he was proud with himself.

For a long time he just sat there and thought, his beer forgotten. He didn't realize Ichigo had woken up until he was slapped.

He grunted when his head turned sharply, Ichigo standing in front of him. His bottom lip was trembling, his brown eyes overflowing with tears. Grimmjow didn't stop him when he hit him, knowing he deserved it.

Ichigo fell to his knees, letting out a sob. He covered his mouth, his eyes closing tight as he sobbed. Grimmjow looked down to him, dropping his beer. Ichigo gasped softly on a quick inhale, his eyes looking up to him. He lowered his hand, sniffling softly.

"I almost thought I could love you." Ichigo wiped his eyes, standing up on shaky legs.

"This entire fucking time you knew I was closest to them, but even then you murdered them. And after all that, now I know why you told me to get an abortion."

Ichigo turned away, taking a bag from his closet. Grimmjow stood, Ichigo raising a hand.

"Don't even try to track me down. Don't come near me, don't touch me. It's over Grimmjow."

Ichigo started packing, Grimmjow unable to stay quiet anymore.

"Why can't you just understand this is what I do?!" He hadn't meant to yell it but that was how it came out. Ichigo looked to him sharply, his eyes full of fury.

"You killed my friends! You took everything I had here away from me!"

Grimmjow growled, walking up to him. Ichigo gasped when he grabbed him, Grimmjow touching a hand to his stomach.

"So they don't matter anymore?" Ichigo pushed him away, pointing at his stomach.

"I never wanted this. I never wanted to have sex with you, to get to know you, nothing! I wanted my friends, the ones you took away from me!" Ichigo wiped away his tears, sobbing softly.

"Do you know how much I wanted to take my own life after learning about what you did?!"

Grimmjow's eyes widened, Ichigo sitting down on his bed.

"I didn't because I was hoping what Shinji told me was a lie. I was hoping you would tell me he was wrong!" Ichigo took in a sharp breath, his eyes locking with his own.

"You couldn't possibly understand my pain. But if I had taken my life, you would have been given a taste of how much it hurts."

Grimmjow frowned, thinking of something to say. He couldn't though as Ichigo packed up all of his things, looking to the ground.

He was right.

He would understand if he had been through the same thing, Grimmjow was given a taste.

"The man Renji beat up, that Shiba shot, that was my little brother."

Ichigo stopped, but for only a second.

"Just shut up Grimmjow."

Grimmjow grabbed his arm, forcing him to face him. Ichigo glared at him.

"Your little brother tried to rape me, he was no better than the rest of you!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo frowned, Grimmjow holding onto his arm tighter.

"It was obvious he was sick in the head, that I fucking know!"

Ichigo looked away, Grimmjow shaking him. Ichigo looked back, narrowing his eyes.

"But as his older, it was my mission to watch over him. Abandoned at ten years old Ichigo with a boy barely old enough to walk, what else was I supposed to do?!"

Ichigo didn't want to hear his sob story, he just wanted to leave.

"At twelve years old I was almost raped in an alley trying to protect him. The Espada, they came and took all that bad shit away. Ichigo I'm not proud of what I've done, I don't care if you don't want to listen! But I did what I had to for him! For you!"

Ichigo pulled away, his eyes filling with tears once again.

"You've done nothing for me but cause me pain."

Ichigo closed his bag, looking back to Grimmjow.

"Let's say I did understand Grimmjow. It doesn't make up for the pain. Rukia had done nothing to you. But you took her life anyway."

Ichigo walked past him, Grimmjow standing there with his hands clenched. Ichigo stopped at the door, looking back to him.

"I'll find a better daddy for them, don't worry. They don't deserve to live in your world, Grimmjow."

Ichigo left with that, Grimmjow standing alone. He knew he had messed up. He knew what he had done could never be undone.

But, watching Ichigo leave hurt more than anything in his entire life.

And he knew he was never coming back.


	14. Chapter 14: Proud Of Who I Am?

Chapter 14

Ichigo looked to his old home, swallowing thickly. He hadn't been here in many years, his memories flooding him. He walked up to the door, raising his hand to knock. Instead he ducked, his father pulling open the door and aiming a kick to where his face had been. Ichigo stood when he flew over him, frowning when he slammed face first into the concrete.

"Welcome home my boy!" Ichigo shook his head with a smirk, looking to Yuzu who had walked down the stairs at the sound of the commotion.

"Ichigo!" She ran up to him, hugging him tightly. She was a lot taller than he last remembered, Ichigo holding her tightly. She gasped suddenly, pulling away and touching his stomach. Ichigo blushed a little, Yuzu looking up to him.

"Are you pregnant?" Ichigo nodded once, looking to his father that shot up.

"Who dared to touch my boy!" Ichigo sighed in annoyance, looking back to Yuzu when he felt a kick. That was the first time he ever felt one, Ichigo putting a hand over her own.

Ichigo looked up when he saw movement, seeing Karin standing by the stairs. She looked to his stomach, Ichigo nodding once. She walked away, but Ichigo knew they would talk later.

"Who's the father?" Yuzu asked, Ichigo shaking his head. She must have saw the sadness in his eyes because she just smiled, hugging him again.

"It's okay now."

Ichigo really hoped so.

"I'll kill this man myself!" Hours father ranted, Yuzu shushing him.

"Dad stop it!" Ichigo felt like crying suddenly, Yuzu looking to him. She grabbed his hand, leading him inside.

"Come on, lets get you situated." Ichigo nodded, following her upstairs to his old room. It had a bigger bed, the room less cluttered than he remembered. Yuzu put away a few things, turning to him and smiling.

"It became the guest room, but at least it looks better." Ichigo smiled, putting his bag on the bed. He turned, seeing Kon, his old teddy bear. He was poking out of a dresser, Ichigo walking over and taking him out.

He wiped the dust off his mane, looking into his eyes. A memory flashed in his mind.

"Finally were moving out!" Ichigo chuckled as he packed his things, looking to Renji who was sprawled on his bed. He held Kon above him, shaking him like a rag doll. Ichigo threw a shoe at him, Renji yelping and dropping Kon onto the floor.

"Help me idiot."

Ichigo blinked away the memory, feeling a hand touch his arm.

"Ichigo?"

He looked to Yuzu, feeling the warmth on his face. He touched his face, feeling the tears. He wiped them away, putting Kon on top of the dresser.

"It's nothing," he whispered, Yuzu frowning. Ichigo looked away, pulling away from her grasp. She hugged him from behind, her fingers running over his stomach gently.

"It's okay now."

Ichigo turned in her embrace, hugging her tightly. He closed his eyes, taking in a sharp breath as he let himself cry. He had always tried to be strong, but at that moment he couldn't be. Yuzu didn't know why he was so hurt, but even so she tried to understand, shushing him softly as she rubbed his back.

Ichigo felt like he was being held by his mother again.

After their moment they went downstairs where Ichigo was surprised to see Karin was cooking dinner. He walked over, Karin looking to him.

"Will I die from eating your food?" He joked, Karin looking away. He saw the smirk tug at her lips though, her hand swift as she cut up some fruit.

"That depends, whether you're still a dick or not." Ichigo smirked, poking out his hip and pouting.

"You still look like a monkey." Karin chuckled, Ichigo hugging her from behind.

"I missed you." Karin shooed him out of the kitchen, Yuzu taking him to the living room.

"Has dad changed?" He asked, Yuzu shaking her head.

"He stills act the way he does, except for now he might stop trying to hurt you." Ichigo looked around anyway, cautious of his actions.

"I'm in college now, so is Karin. We both got into Tokyo university two years ago. I majored in medicine and Karin in criminal justice. We are just here for summer vacation."

Ichigo hadn't realized he had been gone so long. His absence felt like only a few weeks, but it had really been years. Many years.

"When do you go back?" He asked, Yuzu sighing softly.

"In two weeks."

Ichigo looked to his mother's picture, touching a finger to it.

"I'm five weeks along. I got four or five more to go. I also got a doctor appointment tomorrow."

Yuzu touched a hand to his stomach, smiling softly.

"I'll take you."

Ichigo took in a deep breath.

"I need to find these two a better father." Yuzu looked to his face, removing her hand.

"Twins?" She asked, Ichigo nodding. He sighed softly, Yuzu looking away.

"What happened Ichigo?" She asked, the question on the tip of her tongue since he got there.

"I don't want to talk about it." He looked to her, smiling softly. He was on the verge of tears, the wound still fresh.

"Not yet."

Yuzu frowned but nodded, looking to Karin when she walked out of the kitchen.

"Dinners ready."

Ichigo looked to her, his stomach growling softly. He blushed, Karin smirking.

"Let's eat."

Ichigo followed Yuzu to the dining room, sitting down where he always used to. Karin and Yuzu placed out the food, their father sitting down with them.

Ichigo looked to him, seeing the wrinkles on his skin.

"Dad."

His aged brown eyes looked to him, a grin touching his face. Ichigo knew it was forced. He was sure the last thing he expected was to see his son return home pregnant, and in pain over the father of his grandchildren.

"You're lucky I can't fight you! I would have won by now!"

For a long time they argued about who would have won. Ichigo felt more at peace like this, felt like he was really home again.

But, things had changed.

Many things.

After dinner Ichigo went upstairs to his room, tired from eating so much. His ankles and back hurt, Ichigo laying down on his side with a soft grunt.

He looked to his window, looking out to the stars.

What he did, what he had said, was that the right thing?

Ichigo knew he couldn't just forgive Grimmjow like none of it mattered, because it did. It hurt and it made him wish for only relief.

He was sorry for blaming him for a lot of things, but this was unlike any other.

He thought he could have loved him.

But, how could he love a man like that?

Ichigo got up and grabbed Kon, laying back down. He held him close, closing his eyes.

He didn't know what to do.

:::+:::

"You could have handled it better." Grimmjow glared at Harribel, the two sitting in Grimmjow's house. It was basically a mansion, but there was no one to fill out. He was planning on telling Ichigo to move in with him, but that was just a whisper in the dust now.

"Tell me how I could have handled it better. I would love to fucking know."

Harribel drank some of her beer, looking into his eyes.

"You killed his two best friends, yet tell him to understand you had to do it."

Grimmjow had to admit it sounded a little irrational, but what else could he have told him?

"Saying something like I'm sorry would have hurt a little less." Grimmjow glared at her, sighing softly. He rubbed his eyes, sitting back.

"Pretend I'm Ichigo." Grimmjow looked to her sharply, getting up to leave.

"No."

"Then you're not getting him back."

Grimmjow stopped, squeezing his can of beer. He sat down grudgingly, glaring at her in annoyance.

"Why are you glaring?"

Grimmjow's eyebrow twitched, trying to reign in his temper.

"Because I don't want to do this."

Harribel shrugged, drinking some more beer before putting the can down.

"Is that what you're going to tell him?"

Grimmjow sighed, looking down and shaking his head.

"Alright, let's start."

She cleared her throat, Grimmjow sitting back.

"Why are you here?"

Grimmjow looked at her, his eyes asking her if she was serious. She signaled for him to talk, raising an eyebrow.

"I came to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about."

Grimmjow frowned, looking to her. For a short second he saw Ichigo, his tongue becoming loose.

"Yes there is. I'm a fucking jerk I know that. I helped kill your friends, something I'm not entirely proud about. I want you to look past that but I know you can't. I wanna raise my kids, not watch some random man do it. Fuck I want you to only love me! Why is that so fucking hard?!"

Harribel smirked, but she didn't break character.

"How can I love the man that killed my friends?"

Grimmjow didn't even have to think twice.

"Because he is still the man you fell in love with."

Harribel clapped, Grimmjow blinking when he realized he wasn't actually talking to Ichigo.

"We need to work on the first part, but other than that, I think it's heartfelt." Grimmjow snorted, letting his head fall back.

"He won't listen, let alone let me talk to say all those things." Harribel stood, Grimmjow looking to her with a raised eyebrow.

"That's because right now he doesn't want words. He wants comfort."

Harribel pulled him to his feet, rushing him out the door.

"I'm not going now! It's almost midnight!" He barked, Harribel nodding.

"If you went there now, his father would kill you. We are going to find him a present."

Grimmjow frowned in displeasure, but that thought gave him a memory.

Ichigo was laying in bed naked, Grimmjow laying down next to him. They hadn't had sex that day, just laid there together. Ichigo was glowing, a smile ever present on his lips. Grimmjow was smirking, touching a hand to Ichigo's soft skin.

"Do you think they'll have your hair?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow laying on his back as he thought. Ichigo straddled his hips, running his hands up his chest.

"I think they'll have yours." Ichigo smirked, leaning down and kissing his lips.

"I have a present for you."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, Ichigo grabbing his hand and laying it down to his groin.

"And it needs your attention."

Grimmjow turned them offer, Ichigo screaming playfully as he kissed all over him.

He grunted when he ran into a pole, rubbing his face as he backed up. Harribel snorted.

"Pay attention."

"All the shops are closed, where do we go?"

Grimmjow at first wasn't really thinking about it, but he was now. He felt like for now he should give Ichigo some space. He was always there for him, always by his side. Many arguments stemmed from that.

"Any store still open. Don't you want him back Grimmjow?"

He did.

Fuck.

He wanted him back more than anything. But right now, he felt like he should give him some space. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing, since a lot of things he had done were wrong, but he felt it should be that way.

"I think I should wait, let him call down."

Harribel looked at him like she had never seen him before. He knew he was never a patient man, but for Ichigo he was willing to do anything at that moment.

"Okay." Grimmjow frowned, looking to Harribel who was smiling.

She never agreed with him.

"I suggest you get some rest, you look like shit." Harribel left with that, Grimmjow watching her leave with confusion.

He walked back into his home, taking a licorice from his jar. He was always eating them, but lately he hadn't. He needed something familiar though, needed to calm down.

He ate it slowly, laying down on his couch. He looked up at the ceiling, wondering what he should do.

He had never been so lost in his entire life, nothing able to help him. He felt like the street he had made for them was torn apart, the buildings having fallen and the wind barely blowing.

A storm had tore through his fantasy, everything he held close to him gone. He was the only thing that still stood, but even so he felt like falling to his knees.

There was nothing he wouldn't do to get one more chance. He hadn't just hurt Ichigo, he hurt himself.

He had been everything to him.

Now that was gone.

And it hurt.


	15. Chapter 15: Baby Run To Me

Chapter 15

Ichigo sat in the doctors office with Yuzu, his head tilted back and his eyes closed.

He wasn't sure if he felt better or worse about Grimmjow not being there. He helped murder his friends, but they were his kids. Ichigo shook away the thought, opening his eyes. He looked around, seeing few people there, mostly women. A mother was silently watching her son play with his car on the floor, the woman next to her watching also, her neko ears perked high on her head. Ichigo doubted any noise got past her.

He looked to the old woman that was also there, her eyes closed. She was also a neko, but she didn't have a tail. She must have been very old.

Back in the twenties, all neko women who opposed the war of differences had their tails cut off.

That was the price many had to pay.

Ichigo stiffened when she looked to him, Ichigo having not realized he was blatantly staring. He bowed his head in respect, the woman bowing her head back.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" He looked to the woman at the door, standing up when Yuzu did. Karin and his father also stood up. Ichigo hadn't expected them to come, but they were just as eager as him to see the babies.

Ichigo took in a deep breath, following the woman into the backroom. She took his weight and blood pressure, Ichigo frowning when it became a little too tight.

"It's really tight," he commented, the nurse nodding as she looked to the meter.

"I know, especially for bigger people. It has to squeeze harder to get a reading. You're lucky you're not big." Ichigo smirked, the woman whispering the numbers as she wrote them down. She looked to his stomach, smiling softly.

"Congratulations."

He was led to a room, laying down on the examination table as he waited for the doctor.

"What do you think they'll be?" Yuzu asked dreamily, Ichigo looking to her as he ran a finger over his stomach.

He was hoping for two boys.

"I don't know, but we'll see soon."

"When I find the father I'll give him a lesson or two!"

Ichigo looked to his father with a frown, wondering if he should really let his dad beat up his boyfriend.

Could he even call him that now?

Ichigo looked to Yuzu when she touched his arm, smiling softly when she touched his stomach.

"We'll figure it all out, don't worry."

Ichigo wasn't sure he wanted to figure it out.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked to his doctor, never so glad to see him.

"Dr. Sugimo," he greeted, his father grinning.

For a little while they talked, but soon it came down to what they had all been waiting for.

"Where is the father?" Sugimo asked, Ichigo sighing softly.

"We got in an argument," he confessed, Sugimo tsking.

"You should have waited, I could see he was not ready." Ichigo suddenly felt defensive, narrowing his eyes as he squirted gel onto his stomach.

"I never wanted to get pregnant in the first place! I told you, the condom ripped!" Sugimo merely chuckled, pressing the mic to his stomach.

"Aren't you happy to see them?"

Ichigo looked to the screen, his frown fading away when he saw his babies. They were so much bigger, Ichigo calming as he laid back.

"Here's the head and stomach of the first," Sugimo pointed out, Ichigo smiling softly as he yearned to feel his child's soft skin.

"And we have a girl!" Ichigo looked closer, seeing that his baby lacked a penis. He wasn't sure why, but suddenly his eyes started to burn with tears. He took in a sharp breath, covering his mouth.

"Here's the head and stomach of the second one." Ichigo tried not to cry, Yuzu rubbing his arm when he sobbed softly behind his hand.

"It's a girl!"

Ichigo couldn't look away, squeezing a hand that wasn't there anymore.

His two little girls.

After getting the ultrasound pictures, Ichigo went home with his family. He felt like something was missing, and he knew who was.

Grimmjow was the father of his children, he deserved to see them. Telling himself that and doing that weren't as easy.

But...

What should he do?

When they got home, it seemed his answer was given to him. A box sat in front of their home, Ichigo's name written on it in big red letters.

Ichigo almost didn't pick it up, but his curiosity won. He took it to his room, not letting anyone else see what was inside.

He used his car keys to take off the tape, expecting something stupid and expensive.

He frowned.

A bowl of licorice?

Ichigo pursed his lips, seeing a small piece of paper next to it.

He picked it up, opening it slowly like it held a disease.

'I can never be forgiven, that much I know. But don't let our kids go without knowing the pleasure of candy.'

Ichigo couldn't help but smile. He looked to the licorice, wondering if he should.

He looked to his door when it was opened, Karin standing there. She walked in and closed the door, Ichigo closing the box.

"Everyone is okay with not knowing what had happened. I'm not."

Ichigo put the letter in his pocket, clearing his throat.

"Why do you need to know?" He asked, Karin frowning.

"Why are you hiding things from us now?"

Ichigo looked away, looking to the box.

"It's complicated."

"Well I like complicated." Karin walked over to his bed, sitting down. She looked to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Tell me."

Ichigo sighed, wondering why he had to have such a stubborn sister. He sometimes wished she was more like Yuzu.

Sometimes.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

He didn't have to tell her everything.

"Where do you want me to start?"

He asked, Karin shrugging, leaning back on her hands.

"When you two first met."

Ichigo smirked, sighing softly.

"Well, his name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. He's my boss."

Ichigo told her everything he believed she needed to know. He told her about the strip club and the dance, the forced first date, the condom ripping and the death of his friends.

He told her of the weeks after, how he was part of a gang, leaving out the more hurtful parts. When he finished talking, Karin was staring up at the ceiling.

"He helped in the murder of Rukia and Renji."

Ichigo looked to her with disbelief, having not told her any of that.

She hadn't asked, she stated.

"No wonder you left him."

Ichigo frowned, looking away.

"How did you know?" He whispered, Karin snorting rudely.

"Just a guess... You gave me the pieces, I just put them together."

Ichigo wished she didn't catch on so easily.

"You gonna hold the grudge forever?"

Ichigo looked to her sharply, Karin sitting up with a sigh.

"He was having sex with you when Renji died. To me, that sounds like you are accusing the wrong man."

Ichigo blushed, looking away.

True, but they didn't have proof of that.

"He also killed Rukia," he told her, Karin shaking her head.

"No, you accused him. Listen Ichigo, I want these kids to have a father, no doubt."

Ichigo frowned, parting his lips to speak. She spoke first.

"But if you wanna play this game, go ahead. But you will have to confront him sooner or later." She stood up, walking to his door. She stopped though, looking to him over her shoulder.

"Start over. If not, at least let him see them once."

She left with that, Ichigo left alone in his room. He sat down on his chair, thinking over her words.

Did he want to start over?

He looked to the box, standing up and opening it. He opened the bowl and took out one licorice, looking at it with a frown.

He needed more time to think.

He bit off a piece of the licorice, chewing it slowly.

He guessed they were okay.

He took out three more and put back on the lid.

:::+:::

Grimmjow sat in his office, pretending to read the reviews in front of him. The new manga they released went up by thirty five percent, a sucker punch of promise from their early earlier five percent decrease.

He sat back, tired of pretending of actually caring. He put down the paper, closing his eyes.

Ichigo was never gonna forgive him.

He had sent him some of his private stash of licorice, which was more than probably healthy, and hoped for the best.

It had been three days since then and he had been given no response. He was getting frustrated and he didn't like it.

He didn't get frustrated, that wasn't him. Yet, Ichigo managed to do just that.

Grimmjow opened his eyes, looking to the ceiling. He had thought about it for a long time, and he was scared.

He was never scared, but this fear made him wonder if hunting down Renji for them, for letting them even hurt Rukia, was all worth what he had originally strived for.

What if he never got to see his children or Ichigo ever again?

He wiped his eyes, sitting up. He wouldn't lose hope.

He was about to stand up, stopping when his door opened. His eyes widened when he saw Aizen, standing up when he closed the door.

"Aizen-sama," he greeted with a bow. Aizen smirked, walking over to his window. Grimmjow had forgotten he was coming, straightening up with a frown.

"I heard of your..."

He paused for a second, his smirk stretching.

"Your partners condition. I understand that you wish to be promoted to relations?"

Grimmjow nodded, Aizen humming softly.

"That job is not always easy, Sexta."

Grimmjow understood that, but it didn't include any killing our tracking. When a rival gang came into their territory, he would be the one to go and talk them into becoming part of theirs, building their numbers.

It wasn't easy, but neither gang could kill the realtor. That was the safest and less violent. But, there has been a few cases where the realtor was sent home bloody but alive in a body bag.

Grimmjow was willing to take that chance.

"You have served me for longer than most Grimmjow. As a gift I will grant you this." Aizen turned to him, raising an envelope.

"This was at your home, it had fallen out the mailbox it seemed." Grimmjow took it slowly, seeing his name in blue pen.

"Congratulations."

Aizen left with that, Grimmjow rather confused. Aizen was never that simple.

Grimmjow looked to the envelope, seeing that it hadn't been glued shut. He opened it, taking out one of the many pieces of paper.

He froze.

He slowly moved back, leaning against his desk. He couldn't believe it.

Twin girls?

He looked at the ultrasound closer, able to see his first daughter's little hands. He took out the rest of the papers, seeing his baby girls.

He didn't cry, but he felt his eyes burn, just a little.

He looked to the floor when a paper fell, leaning down and picking it up.

It was a letter, Grimmjow hoping that it wasn't telling him this was the last time he would see his daughters.

'I'm not over what you did, but I want to talk. Meet me at five today at my father's house. I'm guessing you already know the address.'

Grimmjow lowered the paper, closing his eyes in prayer to any good that would listen.

Could he really be forgiven?

He looked at the pictures of his daughters, sighing softly.

He hoped so.


	16. Chapter 16: New Love Issues

Chapter 16

Ichigo sighed softly, walking back and forth in his room anxiously. It had been three days, a long time it seemed. He had quit his job, and moved out of his old apartment so he could avoid Grimmjow, but now his efforts seemed useless. He would get a new job after the babies were born, and though everything seemed fixed, this one thing wasn't.

Karin talked him into making him come over, Ichigo initially only wanting to send him updates of his daughters conditions and so forth.

He didn't want to face him.

He was scared, scared to face him and hear what he had to say.

He wanted for him to vanish.

He tried to convince himself that this was best, but he couldn't believe that.

Ichigo looked up when he heard the doorbell ring, taking in a sharp breath. He calmed himself though, leaving his room and going downstairs.

Everyone had gone, giving him the privacy he didn't want. He wanted Karin by his side, he didn't want to face him alone.

He stopped at the door, closing his eyes.

He could do this. They were both grown men, not kids.

He opened the door, freezing when he saw Grimmjow. His voice got stuck in his throat, his hands clenching in fear and nervousness.

"Hi."

Ichigo knew he should respond but couldn't, just turning away and letting him enter. He went to the living room, sitting down at the table. Grimmjow looked around for a bit, Ichigo trying to think of what he should tell him.

What should he say?

Grimmjow swallowed thickly, looking to Ichigo who sat at the table.

What should he say?

'You betrayed me.' Ichigo shook his head, the words seeming like too much.

He had been playing him from the start.

'It wasn't my fault.' Grimmjow frowned, the words sounding too cliche. The last thing he wanted to do was make Ichigo think he didn't care.

Grimmjow sat down on the opposite side of the table, Ichigo looking to him with stoic eyes.

"How have you been?" Ichigo shrugged, looking down to the table. He sighed softly, looking back to him.

"Good."

Ichigo looked into his eyes, Grimmjow staring back calmly.

A million things sat on their tongues but wouldn't stand.

Ichigo spoke first.

"Why did you help in the murdering of my friends?" Grimmjow frowned, his eyes twitching to look away. He didn't though, instead keeping full eye contact.

"If someone killed your little sister Ichigo, what would you do?"

Ichigo snorted, knowing this has been a mistake. He would just avoid his questions, Ichigo not in the mood for his antics.

"I wouldn't let it happen."

Grimmjow frowned, looking away. He rolled his tongue over his teeth, thinking of his words wisely.

"And if you couldn't be there?"

Ichigo was tired of his questions, or at least that was what he was telling himself. He had thought about it, and the thought scared him.

He didn't want to...

They hadn't hurt anybody.

"Your brother tried to rape me. That's why they killed him."

"Was that the only option? I understand, you hated him. He was messed up in the head, he did many things I hid. But, do you really believe every person like him should die?"

Ichigo's answer was immediate.

"No."

"Then why should he have to?"

Ichigo frowned, standing up.

"That was my friend!"

Grimmjow stood, a snarl pulling on his lips.

"That was my little brother!"

Ichigo was growing frustrated, his eyes narrowing in anger. Brother or not, he deserved what he was given.

"What about Rukia?! Why did she have to die?!"

Grimmjow slammed his fist onto the table, Ichigo jumping slightly.

"I never wanted that!" Ichigo narrowed his eyes in confusion, Grimmjow running a shaking hand through his hair.

Why did he even come here?

"If you had it arranged to have her killed, how could you sit here and tell me you didn't want that?"

Grimmjow thought about just leaving, looking to him with narrowed eyes.

"I never told them to do that! I told them to teach her a lesson!"

Ichigo felt like he wasn't being told something, growing even more angry.

"Why because she loved Renji?!"

Grimmjow threw the table to the side, stomping up to him. Ichigo didn't back down, his eyes narrowing in anger as he dated him to hit him. Grimmjow's voice was clipped when he spoke.

"No. I told them that because she tried to push you away from me. I never wanted her to die."

Grimmjow turned away, walking towards the far wall. He put a hand against it, not sure he could look at Ichigo at that moment.

"I'm not the boss Ichigo, there is always someone that can overthrow my orders."

Ichigo could only stand there. Tears burned in his eyes, his ears ringing as he took in what he had been told.

He hadn't killed her?

He knew it couldn't be true, his anger not just a bunch of nonsense. Shinji told him...

Who could he trust?

Shinji tried to kill him, but Grimmjow his the death of his friends.

Could...

Could he trust Grimmjow?

"For someone who cares for his family as much as you do, I thought you would be more understanding." Grimmjow pushed away from the wall, putting the table back up.

"Find them a good dad." Grimmjow walked towards the door, Ichigo's lips parting. He couldn't speak though, just watched as he left.

He didn't know what to do.

He had thought everything he did was right, that all of his many complicated decisions were correct.

He didn't need Grimmjow, he didn't need his girls around him. He could live happy without him.

But, was that what he wanted?

Could he explain to his daughters why their dad was never there?

Could he face the future if he made this his past?

Could he trust him?

He flinched when the door slammed closed, his words frozen on his tongue.

Fuck.

What the hell was he doing?

Ichigo ran to the door, pulling it open. Grimmjow was backing out the driveway, Ichigo's words not coming out like he ordered them to. Instead he ran to his car, Grimmjow about to drive way.

No.

"Grimmjow!"

He stopped, Ichigo panting as he ordered himself to just let him go. He didn't need him, he didn't need his daughters near him.

Ichigo walked around the car, Grimmjow getting out the car with a frown.

"What the-"

Ichigo slapped him.

Grimmjow was about to yell at him, but then soft lips pressed against his own. Ichigo took in a sharp breath through his nose, slipping his hands into Grimmjow's blue hair.

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. He parted Ichigo's lips with his tongue, slipping it into his mouth. He held him tighter when he tasted licorice, Ichigo becoming weak in his arms.

Grimmjow pulled away, Ichigo pecking his lips.

"Let go of my son!" Ichigo moved away quickly, but Grimmjow wasn't as fast.

He grunted when he was tripped, Ichigo gasping when his father twisted his arm behind his back. Grimmjow seemed surprised, but his shock didn't last long.

Ichigo smirked when Grimmjow flipped them over, throwing his dad onto the grass.

"Not bad."

Ichigo looked to Karin who walked up to Grimmjow, her eyes calculating.

"Are you Mr. Jeagerjaques?" Grimmjow nodded with a cautious frown, probably wondering if she would trip him too. Karin frowned.

"Hurt my brother again and I'll murder you."

Ichigo was sure Grimmjow looked a little intimated.

Yuzu walked up, standing next to Karin.

"Don't take her threat lightly, her names Karin. I'm Yuzu." Grimmjow nodded once, looking to Isshin who had finally gotten up.

"Watch what you do to my son! I won't hesitate to disembowel you!"

Ichigo had a feeling he wasn't joking.

He guessed Grimmjow felt the same way because his face paled slightly.

:::+:::

Ichigo laid down on his bed, his eyes lidded as he looked up to the ceiling. Grimmjow had tried to leave after the rude interruption from his family, but his father ordered that he stayed. Grimmjow asked Ichigo if his father would kill him while he slept.

Ichigo hoped not.

They couldn't do anything though, Grimmjow sleeping on a futon on the floor. Ichigo turned onto his side, looking to Grimmjow who had his eyes closed. He seemed asleep, Ichigo for sure the bed would be better for his back.

"Grimmjow," he whispered to see if he was awake, getting a low grunt for a reply. Ichigo smirked, taking off his boxers. He felt like it was a tad too early for make up sex, but he had been ruled by hormones for the past few days.

Masturbation only worked so well.

He dropped his boxers on his face, Grimmjow slowly lifting them off his face.

"Get on my bed," Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow looking to him. His eyes seemed to glow in the dark, Ichigo's ears twitching.

"Please?"

Grimmjow stood up, Ichigo pushing the blanket off from his bare body. Grimmjow kissed his thighs, Ichigo slipping a hand into his hair when he licked the head of his erect member.

"Your dad is gonna kill me," Grimmjow whispered as he got on the bed, taking the head of his member into his mouth as he strived to give him pleasure.

"Then we gotta be quiet."

Ichigo arched when he deep throated him, covering his mouth so he wouldn't moan too loudly.

"You like this, don't you?" Grimmjow kissed a trail up his thighs to his stomach, his kisses becoming less heated and more affectionate.

When he kissed his chest though it became heated once again, Ichigo moaning softly when he licked a trail from his nipple to his neck.

"Ssh," Grimmjow shushed, Ichigo taking in a sharp breath when he thrusted his clothed hips against him.

"We don't want to be caught, do we?" Grimmjow whispered into his ear, Ichigo whimpering softly but shaking his head.

He got onto all fours when Grimmjow told him to, his thighs shaking lightly.

"Gr-Grimm..." Ichigo's voice was shaking but that didn't matter, Grimmjow getting off the bed, pushing off his boxers. He kissed his back, Ichigo moaning behind his hand.

"You want this?" Grimmjow slid his fingers over his hole to get them wet, pushing in a finger. Ichigo whimpered a little too loud, Grimmjow shushing him softly.

"Please... Oh god please," Ichigo whimpered more quietly, Grimmjow pushing in another finger. Ichigo gasped, fisting the sheets as he thrusted them deep into his body.

Grimmjow tried to see if he could push in a third, Ichigo pulling away slightly.

"Fuck me," he panted, Grimmjow getting onto the bed. He stroked himself a few times, kissing Ichigo's shoulder.

"I love you."

Ichigo gasped when he pushed in, Grimmjow freezing for a second.

What did he just say?

Ichigo didn't seem to hear him though, Grimmjow pretending he never blurted that out. He pulled out, grunting softly when he thrusted back inside.

Ichigo moaned behind his hand, Grimmjow closing his eyes in bliss.

He missed this feeling. The heat and wetness, the silkiness of his skin. He took in a deep breath of his natural scent, entwining their fingers.

"Grim... Fuck... Please..."

Grimmjow pulled out slower, grunting when he thrusted back in. He started a fast tempo, Ichigo whimpering softly behind his hand with each thrust.

Grimmjow fisted a hand in the sheets, the other going to Ichigo's neglected nipples. Ichigo seemed to forget they had to be quiet, moaning loudly.

"Please!" He gasped, Grimmjow slowing down as he rubbed his thigh.

"Ichigo ssh," he urged, Ichigo reaching back, his fingers skimming over Grimmjow thighs.

"Don't stop," he whispered, Grimmjow moving faster again as he got lost in his body once more.

"Grimm-! Grimmjahh!" Ichigo started to whimper loudly, and though Grimmjow loved to hear his sweet voice scream, now was not the place or time.

"Ichigo," he whispered, lifting him up so he sat in his lap. He grabbed Ichigo's chin, turning his head to kiss his lips.

His name was sobbed down his throat, Ichigo so close to his release.

Grimmjow started to stroke his member, Ichigo arching with a gasp. Warmth covered Grimmjow's hand, Ichigo panting softly as he came down from his orgasmic high. Grimmjow had released into him, his eyes closed as he kissed his shoulder.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow humming softly in reply.

"I think Yuzu and Karin heard all of that. Their room is next to mine."

Grimmjow's eyes snapped open.

He wondered how much longer he had to live.


	17. Chapter 17: I'm Fluffy Not Fat

Chapter 17

Author's note: I got a tooth pulled out (fractured it) so sorry if I update slower.

Grimmjow woke up alone. His eyes didn't want to open, but his fingers skimmed over the sheets, feeling the absence of his partner. He frowned, forcing his heavy eyelids to open. He sat up, looking around the room.

Ichigo was not in it, Grimmjow getting out of bed. They were at his mansion, so Grimmjow didn't bother in putting boxers on.

He went to the kitchen when he heard the fridge close, raising an eyebrow when he saw Ichigo sitting at the table naked.

He was eating a carton of ice cream, Grimmjow craning his neck to see what kind. Cookies and cream, his favorite.

Grimmjow walked up behind him, kissing his neck as his arms around his waist loosely. Ichigo looked to him over his shoulder, Grimmjow kissing his lips.

"Mornin'," he grumbled, Ichigo humming softly back. He offered him a spoonful of ice cream, Grimmjow licking it before taking the spoon, lightly sucking off the cold ice cream.

"What do you want to do today since its your day off?" Ichigo asked, taking the spoon away from him. Grimmjow looked to the time on the oven, seeing it was only four in the morning.

"Sleep," he grumbled, Ichigo looking to the carton of ice cream.

"Are you sure about that?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow grunting softly when he pushed back against his awakened member. Grimmjow nodded, slipping his hand down to Ichigo's spread thighs.

"Maybe," he whispered, Ichigo grabbing his wrist suddenly.

"I have to pee."

Grimmjow sighed in exasperation, letting go of him. He walked over to the couch, laying down with a grunt as Ichigo put the ice cream away and hurried away. Grimmjow wondered if he should just go to sleep, but opted not to. The last time he did that when Ichigo was horny, he got thrown outside.

Butt naked.

In front of his dad's house.

He was eye candy for a lot of women.

Luckily his father hadn't been there, but Grimmjow had to apologize a million times before he was let back inside.

"Sensei?"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at the nickname, sitting up to see what was wrong with him.

His eyes widened when he saw him in a school girls outfit, knee high socks adorning his long legs. His shirt was pulled above his swollen belly, but that didn't hinder how sexy he looked. He was the most beautiful school girl he had ever seen.

Grimmjow swallowed thickly, Ichigo walking over to stand in front of him. Grimmjow was frozen in place, Ichigo smirking when his member saluted him.

Grimmjow had seen the bad side of Ichigo, but he had never seen this side. Ichigo was always so short tempered that it seemed impossible for him to have such innocence. Grimmjow took in a sharp breath when he straddled his lap, Ichigo pressing down against his member.

Grimmjow drooled when he felt his ass wrap around his member, granting him pleasure to feel his ass cheeks squeeze him, but not to go inside.

"Sensei, I was wondering, what is sex?" Grimmjow was trying real hard not to just take him like an animal.

Very fucking hard.

"I'm sorry for being so blunt Sensei, but I heard all the other kids talking about it."

Grimmjow swallowed thickly, trying to find his words.

"I-It's when two people come together," he replied, his voice shaking a little. Ichigo put his hands on the back of the couch, slowly moving his hips, torturing Grimmjow in the worst of ways.

"Like this?" Ichigo asked, a blush setting on his cheeks.

"Sensei?"

Grimmjow let his head fall back, grabbing his hips as he ordered himself not to take him like an animal.

"Close, but no."

Ichigo gasped when he bucked up his hips, his blush darkening.

"Can you show me Sensei?"

Grimmjow looked to his face, Ichigo biting his lower lip. He leaned in close, Grimmjow biting back his groan when he took the lobe of his ear into his mouth. Ichigo moaned when Grimmjow's hands slipped beneath his skirt, Ichigo moaning softly as he let go of his ear.

"Be gentle, I'm a virgin."

Grimmjow groaned, Ichigo shivering against him. He moved back, Ichigo smirking as he unbuttoned a button of his shirt, Grimmjow looking to his slow moving hands. Ichigo's chest had slowly gotten bigger, his nipples a light red, a large contrast from his usual pink. He was an a-cup in bra terms, having to wear them sometimes due to the sensitivity of his nipples.

Grimmjow didn't mind in the least.

"What do you do?" Ichigo asked shyly after he unbuttoned his shirt all the way, Grimmjow touching a hand to his chest. He groped the ripe flesh, Ichigo's head tilting back as he moaned softly.

Grimmjow leaned forward, taking the nipple between his lips. Ichigo jolted slightly, a deep moan escaping his lips.

"Sensei," Ichigo hissed softly, touching a hand to his head as Grimmjow tugged on it with his teeth.

"Sensei... Is this sex?" Ichigo asked in almost a whisper, Grimmjow pulling away from the nipple, playing with it and making Ichigo's breath hitch.

"This is foreplay. It'll make you wet for me."

Ichigo gasped when he took his other nipple between his lips, his fingers continuing to play with the other nipple.

"Sensei..." Ichigo felt a jolt in his stomach, his thighs starting to feel warm. Their daughters were just starting to wake up, Ichigo whimpering when Grimmjow bit down hard.

"Harder," he whispered, Grimmjow sucking softly before giving him another hard bite. Ichigo moaned loudly, Grimmjow pulling away, ending his sweet torture.

"What now Sensei?" Ichigo groaned, lightly thrusting back against his member. Grimmjow bit back his own groan, giving both his nipples a firm lick.

"Take off your skirt," he growled softly, Ichigo pulling away with a gasp.

"But Sensei, that's against school rules!" Ichigo was completely devoted to his role, Grimmjow liking this play.

"Are you wearing a thong?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo nodding his head shyly.

"Yes Sensei. For sex, do I have to take it off?" Grimmjow nodded, grabbing his ass through his skirt.

"I need to get to this," he replied slyly, Ichigo loosening the uniform tie around his neck.

"Do you promise to be gentle Sensei?" Grimmjow nodded eagerly, Ichigo looking away with a blush.

He lifted his skirt, Grimmjow looking down to the strawberry covered thong he wore. He let go of his ass, running a hand over the bulge in his thong. Ichigo took in a sharp breath, Grimmjow running his hands up his thighs.

"Stand up," he ordered, Ichigo doing as told.

"Sensei, I'm wet," Ichigo told him, a dark blush on his cheeks. Grimmjow got to his knees in front of him, Ichigo looking down to him as he kissed his thighs.

"How wet?" Grimmjow asked against his flesh, Ichigo whimpering when he licked him through the thin material of the thong.

"Sensei..." Ichigo moaned, Grimmjow licking his balls through the thong.

He grabbed the hem of the thong with his teeth, Ichigo lifting his skirt to watch him.

"Sensei this isn't appropriate!" Ichigo gasped, Grimmjow pulling down his thong to his thighs. He licked his member, Ichigo touching a hand to his head to keep balance.

"Sensei!" He gasped, pulling away. Grimmjow looked up to him, wanting him now. He probably looked like a dog like this but didn't care, Ichigo putting down his skirt.

"Is this sex?" He asked, Grimmjow shaking his head. He crawled to him, Ichigo shyly spreading his legs.

"Why do you torture me with this Sensei?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow grabbing his thighs.

"Do you want to know what sex is?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo nodding. Grimmjow licked his balls, Ichigo gasping when he took them into his mouth. He put his hand on his head, Ichigo letting his head tilt back as he released a moan. Grimmjow pulled away after long minutes of torture, Ichigo's legs shaking.

"Let me see how wet you are, turn around." Ichigo did slowly, grabbing the coffee table in front of him. He got to his knees, putting his ass up as he pressed his cheek against the cold glass.

"Like this?" Ichigo asked with a shiver, Grimmjow lifting his skirt. He was wet to the point it was going down his thighs, Grimmjow licking his escaped essence.

"Perfect," Grimmjow purred, licking his hole. Ichigo gasped softly, shifting his hips.

"Sensei, is this sex?" He panted softly, Grimmjow wrapping his arms around his hips, licking him again.

"In a way, yes." Ichigo gasped when he felt his tongue go inside, moaning as he pushed it in deep. He pushed back against him, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Grimmjow licked him like was ice cream, Ichigo whimpering when he fucked him with his tongue.

"It's not enough Sensei!" Ichigo whined, Grimmjow pulling away. Ichigo couldn't possibly get any wetter than this, but Grimmjow felt he could push him a little farther.

He pressed a finger inside, Ichigo whimpering loudly. He rose up a little, pushing back against his invading digit.

"Sensei don't torture me!" Ichigo moaned, Grimmjow grinning as he pressed in another finger. He licked the side of his mouth, pressing them in deep.

"Did you study about this?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo nodding with a moan.

"Y-Yes Sensei!"

Ichigo cried out when he pushed them in deep, panting as he slowly pulled them out.

"Stand up." Ichigo did, Grimmjow sitting back on the couch. Ichigo turned to face him, his face down to his chest flushed.

"Strip for me."

Ichigo blushed, shaking his head.

"But Sensei, it's against school rules!"

Grimmjow frowned, leaning back.

"Do you want an F?" He asked, Ichigo shaking his head.

"No Sensei."

He pushed the thong all the way off, tossing it to Grimmjow who caught it.

He took off his shirt fully, undoing the tie and taking it off. He let it all drop to the floor, his fingers playing with the hem of his skirt. He looked to Grimmjow, his eyes shy.

"Sensei, can you show me what sex is now?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow smirking but nodding.

"Take it off."

Ichigo looked away, slowly unzipping it. He let it fall to the ground, Grimmjow's eyes roaming over his body.

"Leave the socks on."

Ichigo walked over to him, Grimmjow turning him around, sitting him down like that.

"What if we get caught Sensei?" Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow spreading his thighs.

"Do you like being watched?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo shivering as he pressed back against his member.

"Only by you Sensei," Ichigo moaned softly, Grimmjow looking to the circular mirror on the far wall. Ichigo looked back to him in it, Grimmjow kissing his shoulder.

"Touch yourself for me." Grimmjow raised him up slightly, Ichigo touching a hand to his chest.

"This is sex."

Grimmjow slowly pushed inside Ichigo, Ichigo arching with a gasp. Grimmjow fully sheathed himself, Ichigo pinching his nipple with a moan.

Grimmjow thrusted up his hips, Ichigo gasping sharply.

"Sensei gentle," Ichigo gasped, Grimmjow growling softly as he grabbed his thighs.

"It's my first time Sensei," Ichigo moaned, Grimmjow licking his neck.

"Take it like you did my fingers," he growled against his skin, Ichigo gasping as he bounced him in his member quickly.

Ichigo let his head fall back, meeting each one of his thrusts.

"Sensei!" Ichigo gasped, Grimmjow slapping his hand away from his chest. He played with a nipple, his other hand between Ichigo's legs, stroking his red member.

"Sensei! Sen-Sensaaahh!" Ichigo arched as he was brought to the highest of pleasures, Grimmjow grunting with each thrust.

Ichigo cried out when he touched something inside him, reaching his hand behind himself and grabbing a handful of Grimmjow's blue hair.

"Sensaaahhh!" Ichigo moaned loudly, Grimmjow groaning as he bounced him faster on his lap. The sound of skin slapping against skin was loud, their sweat only adding to it.

Ichigo was sweating buckets, the socks he still wore only adding to the heat.

"Sensei..." Ichigo started to feel his orgasm build, moaning as he tightened his hand in Grimmjow's hair.

"Sensei... Sensaahh! Please let me!" Ichigo arched again, Grimmjow's member going impossibly deep. Ichigo came with a scream, Grimmjow groaning as his body milked away his orgasm.

:::+:::

"What do you want for breakfast?" Ichigo walked into the kitchen, Grimmjow following after him. After their two hour session they took a shower, going another round.

Ichigo seemed to glow brightly, a slight limp his only worry. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around his clothed hips, taking in the scent he loved so much.

"You," he husked against his neck, Ichigo chuckling when he put a hand up his shirt.

"Wait!"

Ichigo pushed him away, walking away quickly. He came back after a quick second, Grimmjow confused. Ichigo blushed.

"I had gas. Their pushing against my organs," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow smirking.

"Next time you're not escaping," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo pushing him away with a chuckle.

"I'm not going to do that on you," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow hugging him from behind.

"Yes you are," he whispered in his ear, Ichigo moaning softly when he lightly bit the apex of his ear.

"No."

Ichigo pulled away, going over to the fridge.

"What do you want to eat for breakfast, and I'm not on the menu." Grimmjow sighed, but he had to admit he was hungry.

"Can I eat it off from you?" He asked, Ichigo smirking but shaking his head no. Grimmjow tried to pout but gave up. Ichigo wasn't going to give in.

"Eggs, bacon, you, pancakes, okayu, you, toast, and your latest craving. And you." Ichigo smiled, taking out everything he would need.

"Help me cook and I'll think about putting me on the menu."

Grimmjow was an avid worker, helping Ichigo with everything. They added octopus sausage to the menu, Ichigo putting it all on two plates.

He gave Grimmjow his, the two sitting down on the couch. Ichigo threw his legs over Grimmjow's thighs, turning on the T.V.

"Wanna watch Spirited Away?" Ichigo asked because it was on, Grimmjow shrugging.

"Sure."

They ate silently, Ichigo immersed in the movie. Grimmjow was more immersed in his food, looking to the movie every now and then.

"What do you think we should name them?" Grimmjow looked to Ichigo, the orange haired man still immersed in the movie.

"We could name one Chiharu." Ichigo smiled, looking to him.

"No seriously, I've been thinking about it for the past few weeks. I've come down to four names."

Grimmjow nodded, touching a hand to Ichigo's calves.

"Tell me them," he replied, Ichigo sighing softly when he started to rub his ankle.

"For the first, Ayano or Emiko. For the second, I was thinking Rin or Miyuki. What do you think?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow shrugging. He looked up to the ceiling though, thinking of the names Ichigo told him. He liked Emiko, but not so much Ayano. It seemed to common. He liked Rin, but he knew enough people with that name. He liked Miyuki, it sounded different from what he usually heard.

"I would say, Emiko and Miyuki. But how about Misaki?" Ichigo frowned thoughtfully, thinking about it for a long moment.

"No... It doesn't seem like it'll fit," he told him, Grimmjow raising a hand.

"How about we save the names till they are born, and then we'll know," Grimmjow suggested, Ichigo nodding once. Grimmjow looked back to the movie, both of them silent.

Grimmjow looked to Ichigo when he moved his legs, Ichigo looking to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo sighing softly.

"Do you think I'm fat and ugly?" Grimmjow frowned, Ichigo looking to him.

"You do, don't you?"

Grimmjow had no clue as to why he had such a twist with his mood, unsure of what to do. He knew what to say though.

"Ichigo you're beautiful," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo standing up.

"No I'm not, I'm fat and ugly."

Ichigo walked to the kitchen, Grimmjow following him.

"Ichigo you're pregnant not fat, and you're beautiful, not ugly. You could never be ugly."

Ichigo put his plate of food on the counter, turning to him.

"This is my fifth time eating today since twelve this morning. I'm fucking fat!"

Ichigo looked away from him, Grimmjow putting down his plate, slowly walking towards him.

"You're beautiful Ichigo," he told him, Ichigo looking to him with tear filled eyes.

"Then why don't you make love looking at me anymore?! I'm always faced away!"

Grimmjow frowned. He only did that so he wouldn't hurt his stomach, knowing Ichigo was fragile at this stage. He didn't think he would think much of it.

"Want me to make love to you facing me?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo throwing his plate in the sink.

"No! Just don't touch me anymore! I'm fat and ugly!" Grimmjow frowned, walking towards him and grabbing his arm.

"Don't touch me!" Ichigo yelled at him, Grimmjow forcing him to lay down on the table. Ichigo fought him, Grimmjow pinning his hands above his head.

"I'm ugly!" Ichigo yelled, Grimmjow kissing his lips. Ichigo gasped, clenching his hands into fists.

Grimmjow pulled away when he calmed enough, Ichigo glaring up at him.

"You're beautiful, I'll prove it."

The entire day Grimmjow worshipped his body, Ichigo given massages after long periods of sex only for it to be repeated.

By the time night came, Ichigo was pressed against Grimmjow's side, a content smile on his face. They had ordered three pizzas, all the boxes empty.

"See, you are beautiful," Grimmjow panted as he tried to catch his breath after their latest round, Ichigo chuckling softly.

"Thank you."

Ichigo rose up to his elbows, looking down to Grimmjow. Grimmjow smiled up at him, running his fingers over his thigh.

"I love you."

Ichigo's eyes widened, Grimmjow's eyes doing the same. He hadn't meant to blurt it out, but this time Ichigo heard him.

"Ignore me," Grimmjow grumbled, looking away from Ichigo's shocked face.

Ichigo grabbed his chin though, turning his head back towards him.

"I love you too."

Grimmjow kissed him, Ichigo getting on top of him.

"Show me how much you love me."

Grimmjow wondered if his cat ears were supposed to be bunny ears.

Author's note: Oh pregnancy hormones.


	18. Chapter 18: Fire and Smoke

Chapter 18

Grimmjow looked to Isshin, swallowing thickly as he just stared at him.

They had talked very long about Grimmjow's past and what he had done, Grimmjow unsure if he was in the safe zone or in the dog house.

Grimmjow would have been more comfortable if Ichigo was there, but right then it was just him and Isshin. Ichigo had gone to a doctor's appointment, Grimmjow wanting to go but stopped by his father.

Grimmjow respected the man, but he always felt like he was on death row whenever he was in presence.

Grimmjow was glad he didn't have a father.

"Are you going to marry my son?"

Grimmjow froze.

He was not expecting that question. He just told him he was part of a gang, killed numerous people, and was the complete opposite of what his son needed. But, could Isshin have seen through all that?

He had thought about it... Had thought about asking Ichigo to marry him.

A few years ago, Grimmjow didn't think he could ever be tied to someone. He was a free man, he could never be leashed by or to anybody.

And then he met Ichigo.

He wanted only him, to wake up next to him, to kiss him, to only love him. Nnoitra made fun of him when he told him, but he wanted to be the best man.

He didn't think Ichigo would say yes.

"There are..."

Grimmjow frowned, looking away. Even though he wanted to, how could he possibly do anything stuck in the world he lived in?

How could he...

What would he say?

"First you gotta beat me!"

Grimmjow yelped when he was kicked in the face, falling out of his chair. He got up quickly, dodging his kick and grabbing his ankle. He threw him down on the table, Isshin grunting from the harsh contact before rolling onto the floor.

They both looked to the door when it opened, standing up straight when Ichigo entered. They pretended they hadn't tried to kill each other, Ichigo looking to them with a frown.

He was seven weeks now, and the more his swollen belly grew, the more the glow seemed to fade. He was constantly in pain or full of discomfort, Grimmjow doing his best to make him feel better.

He slept a lot now, more than before. He read to their daughters as often as possible, wanting them to grow up to be smart and healthy.

And he also read him like a book.

"You broke the table ."

Grimmjow and Isshin looked behind themselves, wincing at the table Grimmjow slammed Isshin into. It was broken in half.

"How was the doctor visit?" Grimmjow asked, going to Ichigo's side when he lifted the bags he held. Grimmjow took them, Ichigo waddling to the couch. He was too big to walk normally now, the amount of two in there making it hard for him to do anything.

Ichigo didn't like it, once telling Grimmjow he hated him because he was the one that made him pregnant.

Grimmjow didn't apologize, but gave him massages to lighten his mood.

"He told me to stop walking around and rest. Did Karin and Yuzu leave already?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow nodding.

"They left three days ago." Ichigo looked to him with a raised eyebrow, not seeming to remember he had said goodbye to them himself.

He was a lot more forgetful now, Grimmjow having to go through a lot of arguments with him due to it. He forgot where he put things and blamed him, telling Grimmjow he stole them. Grimmjow was amazed with his patience, dealing with Ichigo's mood swings and forgetfulness without stomping out the door.

He had been thrown out a few times though.

"Oh. My doctor also told me I might deliver early, because I'm carrying twins." Grimmjow nodded, helping him sit down on the couch.

He looked sharply to the side when he heard a car pull up, hearing a click.

"Get down!"

He pulled Ichigo down to the ground, Ichigo gasping sharply.

"Grim-!"

Gun fire rang through the air like grenades, the windows shattering, things on the walls falling, the cushions erupting with feathers.

As quickly as it started though it ended, Grimmjow hearing the car speed away.

"Is everybody okay?!" Grimmjow yelled, slowly moving off of Ichigo. The orange haired man was okay, a little bit shaken but okay.

Grimmjow looked over to where Isshin was, his eyes widening.

"Ichigo don't look!" He ordered, Ichigo sitting up and looking to his father. He screamed at what he saw, Grimmjow covering his eyes.

"Dad!" Ichigo cried out, Grimmjow turning him away. Ichigo cried into his hands, Grimmjow moving quickly to Isshin's side. He was covered in blood and glass, Grimmjow gritting his teeth in anger.

He took out his phone, calling the police. He felt for a pulse, finding one, though it was weak.

"911, what is your emergency?"

:::+:::

"Dr. Sazu, please report to the E.R."

Grimmjow sat next to Ichigo in the waiting room, rubbing his back as he leaned against him. He had called Aizen, the shootings done by some Yakuza clan members that acted on their own accord. The Yakuza leader planned to have them executed, ending the possibility of a gang war.

Even so, the damage had been done. Isshin was in critical condition, multiple gun shot wounds adorning his body.

Grimmjow didn't tell Ichigo, but while they waited for an ambulance Isshin's heart had stopped beating. Grimmjow managed to get it back, but it was weaker.

"Am I going to lose him?" Ichigo had said it in a near inaudible whisper, but Grimmjow managed to hear it.

He kissed his forehead, rubbing his arm as he looked at the wall in front of him.

"No. Your dad is a fighter, he won't give up so easily."

Ichigo sniffled, pulling away from him. He wiped his eyes with his shirt, looking to him.

"Can you get me something to drink?" Grimmjow nodded, standing up and walking down the hall to the vending machine. He pursed his lips, looking at all the things they could drink.

He bought Ichigo a water and himself a coffee, turning back to go to Ichigo.

He scowled when he saw Shinji standing by Ichigo.

He wasn't allowed near him, not after what he tried to do.

He walked over quickly, Shinji looking to him. Ichigo looked to him also, shaking his head.

"Grimm. Don't."

"I come in peace," Shinji defended, Grimmjow putting down the drinks and punching him in the face. Ichigo grabbed his sleeve, Grimmjow growling loudly.

"Leave Yakuza!"

"Grimmjow, he's not here to hurt us!"

Grimmjow looked to Ichigo, about to ask him how he could possibly trust the man that tried to kill him. In Ichigo's eyes he saw anger and sadness, and sincerity. He actually trusted the blonde.

The man that tried to kill him.

Grimmjow didn't want to listen to him, but he knew Ichigo had a good judgment.

Grimmjow took a step back, looking to Shinji who was rubbing his bruising jaw. A few people stared, but none interfered.

"I probably deserved that."

Grimmjow felt like that wasn't the only thing he deserved.

Shinji looked to him, Grimmjow narrowing his eyes.

"I am here on the behalf of my father." Shinji bowed, Grimmjow wanting to bash his head in while he still could.

"He wishes to apologize for his men's insubordination, and for anything you have lost." Grimmjow's scowl slowly eased away, Ichigo touching a hand to his stomach.

"Shinji..."

The Blondie straightened up, his eyes looking to Ichigo.

"It's was nice to see you again."

Shinji turned to leave, Ichigo looking to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow knew what he wanted to ask, but he wouldn't have it.

"No."

Ichigo frowned, looking to Shinji's retreating form. Grimmjow had a feeling he couldn't stop him anyway.

"Shinji!" Ichigo called, the blonde haired man turning around, looking to Ichigo with solemn eyes.

"We still have to go baby shopping!" Shinji smiled slowly, nodding once. He left with that, Grimmjow sitting down with a sigh.

"You shouldn't have done that," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo taking the water he offered.

"He's your enemy Grimm, not mine." Grimmjow drank his coffee, deciding not to speak any more in the subject.

For six hours they waited, Karin and Yuzu coming to the hospital soon after Shinji's departure.

They all waited on pins and needles, Karin pacing and making everybody else nervous.

"Mr. Kurosaki?" Ichigo looked to the surgeon that was walking towards them, Grimmjow helping him stand.

Yuzu stood with a gasp, the surgeon stopping in front of them.

"Is he alright?" Ichigo asked, the surgeon smiling.

"He did just fine." Ichigo exhaled in relief, Karin sitting down with a sigh while Yuzu started crying.

"May I talk with you two alone?" The surgeon asked Ichigo and Grimmjow, the two nodding.

They walked to a separate room, Ichigo holding tightly onto Grimmjow's hand.

"He had been shot in the back five times, and twice in the side. His legs are paralyzed, but it is possible for him to walk again with therapy. The bullets missed any important organs, which is a miracle." Ichigo nodded, tears burning in his eyes. His dad was a fighter.

"He is in ICU, and he is recovering nicely. He's awake now, and asks for you."

Ichigo walked with his family to his father's room, Grimmjow holding his hand the entire way.

Ichigo gasped when he saw his father, a smile on his old man's face as he flirted with a nurse that merely laughed at his advances.

"Dad!"

Yuzu ran to his side, the nurse leaving them to visit. Yuzu touched a hand to Isshin's arm, her eyes overflowing with tears.

"I'm alright," he assured her, Ichigo standing still by the door. Tears burned in his eyes, Grimmjow letting go of his hand when he sniffled.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo looked to his father, his eyes lidded, a small smile on his face.

"It's okay."

Ichigo took in a sharp breath, taking slow steps to him. He looked down to his father when he got to his bedside, Isshin opening his arms.

"It's alright Ichigo." Ichigo hugged him, crying violently against him. Grimmjow stood by the door, unsure of what to do.

The reason why he was hurt was because of him, it was his fault.

"Hey boy! You better marry my son by the time I'm out of this hospital!" Ichigo pulled away with a gasp, Karin and Yuzu laughing.

Grimmjow looked to Ichigo who was blushing, the orange haired man looking to him.

Could he?

:::+:::

"Grimmjow."

Grimmjow looked to Ichigo, slurping the noodles he had into his mouth. Ichigo smirked, looking to his own food. His smirk slowly fell.

"My mother..."

Grimmjow frowned, Ichigo never before talking about his mother. That was always something he never told him, his mood always becoming dark when Grimmjow bright it up. So he never did.

"My mother, how she died was my fault."

Grimmjow put down his bowl of noodles, Ichigo's eyes never looking to him.

"We were walking down a street late at night, merely because I wanted to stay at the playground."

Grimmjow saw the tear fall down his cheek, Ichigo squeezing his chopsticks tightly.

"A man walked up to us and demanded her to give me to him."

Ichigo gasped softly, Grimmjow touching a hand to his arm.

"She refused, and told me to run. I did and hid, and I heard gunshots. He shot at her three times but only hit once."

Ichigo covered his eyes, taking in a sharp breath.

"She died because I ran and hid! I was ten, I could have done something!"

Grimmjow pulled him into a hug, Ichigo crying silently against his chest.

"You were ten Ichigo, you couldn't have done anything."

Grimmjow ran his fingers through Ichigo's soft hair, Ichigo taking in a sharp breath.

"I saw my father, and I saw that day all over again."

Grimmjow grabbed his chin, tilting his head up. Ichigo looked into his eyes, Grimmjow running a finger over his cheek.

"It wasn't your fault then, and it isn't now."

Grimmjow kissed his lips, Ichigo closing his eyes.

Grimmjow would make sure nothing happened to him, or anybody else.


	19. Chapter 19: Birds In Blue

Chapter 19

Ichigo sighed, stopping at the hospital doors. He panted as he tried to catch his breath, looking to the hospital doors.

Why were they so far away?

"Do you need some help?"

Ichigo looked to a little boy that walked up beside him, giving him a small smile. He nodded, the boy opening the door for him. He offered his hand, Ichigo taking it. The boy helped him inside, Ichigo thanking him before letting go of his hand. He went to the receptionist, getting a visitors pass.

He went to the elevator, touching a hand to his stomach. He was tired already, Ichigo wondering why there was so much distance between places. He was about to press for the third floor, seeing it was already pressed as well as the fourth.

Had he pressed it?

"Where are you going miss?" Ichigo looked behind him, about to tell the man he was a man, not a woman.

He stopped though, his eyes widening when he saw Nnoitra.

What was he doing here?

"You're scaring her Nnoi." Ichigo looked to the other man in the elevator, his eyes turning back to Nnoitra.

He knew his hair had gotten long, Ichigo too tired now to cut it and keep it short, but he didn't think he actually looked like a girl.

It was probably the pregnant belly.

"Do you speak?" Nnoitra asked, grabbing his arm. Ichigo punched him, waddling out the elevator when the doors opened.

"Bitch."

Ichigo turned around sharply, his eyes narrowing. He was not a dog, he was a neko. He was a man, not a bitch

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, not bitch asswipe!"

Nnoitra smirked, the man in the elevator raising an eyebrow, his lips pulling up into a smirk as the doors closed.

Ichigo waddled away, his mood ruined. He went to his father's room, his mood calming when he saw his father. He was trying to seduce the nurse again, the girl just smiling now, swatting away his adventurous hands.

"Dad, you don't flirt with the nurses," Ichigo scolded softly, his father moving his hands back to his side's, trying to make it seem like he hadn't done anything.

"My boy!" He greeted cheerfully, the nurse leaving them to visit. Ichigo closed the door, sighing softly.

"Dad, stop doing that to her, you could get in trouble," Ichigo told him, Isshin chuckling softly as Ichigo sat by his bedside.

"Stop worrying about me, how are my granddaughters coming along?" He asked, Ichigo touching a hand to his stomach. He was do any time now it seemed, Ichigo surprised himself they were even staying in.

Every time he opened his legs it felt like they were going to fall out.

"Troublesome as always," Ichigo replied, looking to his father. The blankets were pulled down, Ichigo frowning at the wound he saw in his shoulder. The bullets had gone straight through him.

He wasn't supposed to be alive.

"How is Grimmjow treating you? I would whoop his ass, but currently I could barely manage to lift my arms." Ichigo smiled softly, looking down to the floor.

"He wants to take me on our real first date tomorrow, before the babies come."

His father grunted, touching a shaking hand to Ichigo's forearm.

"Well then why are you here? Go get ready!" He urged, Ichigo looking to him with a frown.

"It's been a week since the incident dad, and you're not getting any better. I should be watching over you."

Isshin smirked, Ichigo yelping when he pinched him.

"What was that for?!" Ichigo barked, his father merely grinning.

"I'm not getting worse either. Go on the date and don't come back till you do!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, laying his head down on his bed.

"Why do you want him to marry me?" Ichigo asked softly, closing his eyes when he felt his father's rough fingers comb gently through his hair. Ichigo hadn't felt this feeling since the passing of his mother, the feeling bringing him back to a memory.

...

"Ichigo, do you feel better?" Ichigo hummed softly, his eyes closed as he felt his mother comb her fingers through his hair gently.

He was sick with the flu, his mood soured by the event. He couldn't stop vomiting, but with his head against his mother's chest and her fingers combing through his hair, nothing could have gone wrong.

"Mommy..."

...

"I would have never chosen Grimmjow at first glance." Ichigo looked to his father, his eyebrow rising. Ichigo couldn't have expected less, Isshin judged many people at first glance.

"He looked like a brute, I would have beat him up on sight." Ichigo chuckled softly, knowing he would have thought the same way if a man like Grimmjow was dating one of his daughters.

"When I saw you kiss him though, I thought I might as well see how he really was."

Ichigo sat up, his father's hand falling to his bed. Ichigo blushed slightly, his father scoffing.

"I've heard worse. You two weren't exactly quiet the night he stayed."

Ichigo covered his face, wondering if he should die of embarrassment or pretend he was deaf.

"Dad!" Ichigo yelled, his dad laughing at his reaction. Ichigo looked to him sharply when he started to cough, Ichigo putting an extra pillow beneath his head.

"Careful," Ichigo scolded, his father waving him off.

"I'm fine boy," he told him hoarsely, Ichigo frowning in worry. He gave him some water, making sure he drank it slowly.

"You look different, what have you done?" Isshin asked, Ichigo grabbing a strand of his longer hair.

"It's growing out faster, I don't have the energy to cut it," Ichigo told him, his father nodding.

"Where was I?" Isshin asked, Ichigo sighing softly.

"I kissed him and you wouldn't kill him."

His father nodded, clearing his throat.

"He told me about his past. He had been a terrible man. But for you, he changed. He just didn't realize it."

Ichigo smiled softly, his father grinning.

"Go on the date, I'll be fine."

Ichigo hugged him, his father pushing him away gently.

"Men don't hug! Now scat!"

Ichigo left in his strange waddle, his spirits heightened.

It was going to be perfect.

:::+:::

"It's going to be terrible." Ichigo sat down on the bench in defeat, looking around the food court as he thought of how wrong it could possibly go.

He didn't know what to wear, he was fat beyond all belief, and was probably going to ruin his appetite. Shinji was next to him, a chocolate bar in his hand. It had been a long time since they last talked, but once they did, all those things were put behind them.

"It won't turn out terrible, it'll be romantic," Shinji told him, Ichigo looking to him with a frown.

"You wish," Ichigo grunted, Shinji patting his arm. He looked around, gasping sharply.

"I found our store." Ichigo looked up to Shinji, following his eyes.

"I'm not wearing a dress!" Ichigo growled, Shinji helping him to his feet and lightly pulling him to the store.

"Come on, there's not only dresses in there!" Shinji urged, Ichigo about to just tell him no and leave. He could wear things like that in play, restricting that fact that only to Grimmjow's eyes.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach, gasping sharply and pausing in his steps. Shinji looked to him, Ichigo slowly sitting down.

"Oh fuck," Ichigo grit out, feeling another sharp pain and a building pressure. He breathed deeply, Shinji's eyes widening.

"Holy shit are you going into labor?!" He yelled, almost everyone looking their way. Ichigo looked to him with a glare, trying to keep himself calm.

"Ma'am I'm calling an ambulance now," a woman told him, Ichigo shaking his head. He grabbed onto the table, trying to keep himself calm.

He panted as the pressure slowly faded away, relaxing back. Shinji exhaled in relief, the woman looking to him with worry.

"I think they are coming very soon. I suggest you prepare." Ichigo nodded, Shinji raising his hands.

"False alarm!" He yelled, everybody continuing on. Ichigo took his hand when he offered it, grunting as he stood up.

"Next time don't yell," Ichigo grumbled, Shinji apologizing sheepishly.

"Can we go to the store?" Shinji asked, Ichigo frowning. He nodded though, guessing that probably they won't find anything that fits him and they could move on.

"It's funny how everyone thinks you're a woman now. What are you, a c-cup now?" Ichigo pushed him away, Shinji laughing as he followed him into the store.

"I was joking!" He chuckled, Ichigo ignoring him. He was close to a c-cup, his chest having grown a lot. Ichigo thought it was embarrassing, but Grimmjow loved it.

Ichigo had to say, being worshipped the way he was by him was rather fun.

And so worth the discomfort he was going through in this pregnancy.

"How about this?" Ichigo looked to the dress Shinji held up, his lip pulling up into a snarl.

"Stop it with the strawberries!" He barked, Shinji laughing as he put up the strawberry covered dress.

Ichigo looked down, seeing a red dress that was hanging. He could imagine how he would look in it, probably going to look just like a strawberry.

Officially, no red.

He went over to a different aisle, finding some jeans that looked promising.

He picked them up, taking them off the hanger. He wondered if they stretched, checking the waist band.

They stretched, but not enough to fit him.

"Hello sir how may I help you today?" Ichigo jumped, dropping the pants with a gasp. He looked to the girl that stood behind him, her hand clasped over her mouth.

"I'm sorry sir! I didn't mean to shock you!" She gasped, Ichigo smiling softly, shaking his head.

"It's alright. How did you know I was a man? Most people can't tell," Ichigo inquired, the girl pointing to his body.

"Forgive me, but your less shapely than the average female," she told him, Ichigo smiling.

"Believe me, that is a compliment."

The girl smiled, Ichigo sighing softly as he looked down to the pants he had dropped.

How was he going to pick those up?

"Oh no sir, let me." She picked them up, putting them on a hanger.

"That reminds me, I need something that can fit me. I'm three times bigger than the average pregnant woman," he told her, the girl giggling softly.

"Well, I think I have the right thing for you!"

Ichigo let her guide him to the last aisle, his eyes widening at the multiple dresses lined up.

No.

He was not going to wear any one of these.

"Wait a second," she told him, walking down the aisle. She picked out a pair of jeans he didn't even see, putting a finger to her lips.

She went to the back of the aisle, looking through some shirts.

"Bingo!"

She came back to him, Ichigo looking to the outfit. The jeans were fashionable, blue outlines in the back pockets and blue outlines on the sides. The shirt was white, a red bird imprinted on it. Ichigo loved it, taking the outfit and quickly going to the dressing room.

He tried the outfit on, the clothing actually fitting his large body. The shirt went all the way over, Ichigo smiling wide as he admired himself.

"You look... Nice."

Ichigo looked to Shinji, smiling softly. He changed back to his normal clothing, buying the outfit happily.

He hoped Grimmjow liked it, because that was the only thing that could probably fit him. Unless he wore sweats and a t-shirt.

But that wouldn't be satisfactory for a date.

"Have you used the kinks I bought you?" Shinji asked, Ichigo blushing red.

"You have!" Shinji gasped, Ichigo walking away.

He would never admit to anything.


	20. Chapter 20: Baby Carrots

Chapter 20

Author's note: I think I aced a test.

Ichigo sat down in the restaurant, sighing softly in boredom. He looked to his watch, Grimmjow two minutes late. Usually Ichigo didn't care, but his pet peeve he seemed to have overnight was that he didn't like late people. Or being late for that matter.

Two minutes or one, Grimmjow shouldn't take the time lightly.

There was only so many hours in the day.

"Sorry I'm late." Ichigo looked over his shoulder, a smile touching his lips when he saw Grimmjow walk to his table.

Ichigo waved, Grimmjow sitting down with a soft sigh. A waiter walked over, looking to Ichigo's swollen stomach. Ichigo put a hand to it, the waiter's eyes meeting his own. Ichigo hoped he didn't ask to touch it because he didn't want to be touched. When anyone else touched it, it made him feel like the two little ones were going to fall out.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked, Ichigo looking to Grimmjow who was looking at the menu.

"A well-cooked steak with the special sauce. A water will be fine." Ichigo looked to the butler, already knowing what he wanted.

"A water and a salad, hold the sauce." He had been starving when he came here, but now he wasn't that hungry. His stomach had started hurting, ruining his perfect appetite.

"Do you want anything else?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo giving him a skeptical look. He rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but smirk. He must have started to look like a pig for how much he always ate.

"Yeah, I'm sure. My stomach started hurting an hour ago," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow frowning in worry.

"Do you think..."

Ichigo shook his head, sighing softly.

"I'm only eight weeks along. It wouldn't be a bad thing, but it's too early."

Ichigo sighed as he really thought about it, touching a hand to his stomach. He shook his head though, sighing softly.

The pain wasn't a pressure, just a dull, almost pressing pain he couldn't understand. He had been having many false contractions, but they were just a pressure.

"Not yet..."

Their food came finally, Ichigo looking at the salad with a frown. He picked up his fork, eating a piece of carrot. He didn't want to eat anything now, but he ordered it.

"You look beautiful." Ichigo looked up to Grimmjow, bright blue meeting dark brown. Ichigo smiled at the compliment, his stomach ache lessening with his brightening mood.

"It was the only thing that could fit. Unless I wore a dress," Ichigo told him, keeping his voice low.

"Not that. You."

Ichigo blushed lightly, looking to Grimmjow with a more shy smile.

"Are you gonna spit me verses of poetry?" Ichigo asked in a joking tone, looking down to his plate.

Grimmjow was more affectionate than usual, the act making Ichigo feel treasured. It was also a tad weird, Ichigo not quite sure if he would like it more often or not.

"Ichigo."

His brown eyes flickered up, meeting Grimmjow's whose were full of adoration. Ichigo wasn't sure what was going on, but it was starting to get a tad creepy.

Ichigo looked to his hands when he lifted a box, his spoon falling onto his plate. Ichigo gasped, looking to Grimmjow's face. He leaned back like he just offered him a snake, Grimmjow smiling.

He didn't say anything, just opened up the box.

Inside were keys for handcuffs, Ichigo looking away with a mad blush as he covered his mouth to hold back his sounds of shock.

Grimmjow started laughing, Ichigo reaching over and slapping him.

"You scared me!" Ichigo barked, unable to hold back his own chuckles. He had truly been scared that he would propose to him, but at the same time he had been happy.

He did want to marry Grimmjow one day, he just wasn't sure he wanted to today. Once he realized it was a hoax though he relaxed, all his worries pushed away.

"You fucking jerk," Ichigo chuckled, Grimmjow handing him the box. Ichigo frowned in confusion, looking to Grimmjow who was grinning from ear to ear now.

"I'm not in the mood Grimm," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow shaking his head. He cleared his throat, looking into Ichigo's eyes.

"Though I love being kinky with you, this key isn't for that. It's the key to me, so once you get tired of me, just throw it away."

Ichigo felt his eyes burn with tears.

Those were the corniest, most romantic, yet stupid words he had ever heard.

Ichigo leaned over, Grimmjow meeting him halfway. Ichigo kissed him like it was his first time, but that didn't matter. Ichigo had never expected him to be passionate, his brutal attitude and rude personality showed he could never be passionate.

But when he wanted to be, he could be gentle, could be loving. That's what made it more, their rare moments meant more than a lifetime of happiness.

Ichigo pulled away, a stupid smile on his face. Grimmjow sat back down, the two talking about everything that came to their minds as they ate. When they finished Grimmjow paid, the two leaving with full bullies.

"Where do you want to go next?" Grimmjow asked as they walked down the street, Ichigo sighing softly as he thought. He wanted to go see a movie, something he had never done before on a date.

"Go to the movies. We can see what movies are on," Ichigo replied, the two getting into Grimmjow's car. Ichigo sighed as the stomach pain came back, touching a hand to his swollen stomach. It started to feel like a pressure, a pushing pressure that made him worry.

"Let's go to the hospital actually, it's starting to hurt too much," Ichigo told him, sad that their date had been ruined by him.

He didn't want to go to the hospital, but his stomach pain was increasing, and it felt like it was moving farther down.

"Are you in pain?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo laying his head back against the headrest. He sighed, rubbing his stomach in small circles.

"Yeah." Ichigo closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. It was too early for him to give birth. In human terms it was normal for a woman to have twins early, but he wasn't human. He was a neko, his body wasn't the same.

Then again, it was once in a blue moon that a man was born as a neko and was able to have kids.

His sister's were not born neko's, but his mother was one and he ended up being born one.

Even so, it was too early.

Ichigo opened his eyes when they got to the hospital, Grimmjow getting out before coming over to help him.

When he pulled him up, Ichigo gasped, his legs shaking as the pain increased down towards his spine and pelvis.

"Are you alright?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo nodding as he pulled away. He and Grimmjow went into the hospital, the receptionist talking on the phone.

"Excu-"

Ichigo froze when he felt a sudden release, the sound of water falling onto the ground seeming to echo in the packed room.

The receptionist dropped the phone, calling for a wheelchair. Ichigo gasped softly, Grimmjow catching him before he fell.

"Shit," Grimmjow hissed, Ichigo just holding his stomach as he tried to breathe.

He wasn't ready for this.

Ichigo felt like he was suddenly kicked in the stomach, his legs no longer seeming to work. He whimpered softly as a nurse ran towards him with a wheelchair, Ichigo gasping from the pain in his back as Grimmjow slowly sat him down.

"Breathe Ichigo," he urged, Ichigo closing his eyes as he tried to calm his breathing. In a few minutes he was in a hospital bed, Ichigo screaming at the pain that was tearing through his stomach and pelvis.

"Doctor this baby is crowning!" Ichigo panted as he grabbed the bed rails, slapping away Grimmjow's hands.

Ichigo screamed again, feeling his body push. He hadn't worked so hard in his entire life, a burning pain tearing through his ass.

Fuck, why did he have to deliver like this?

"Breathe Ichigo," Grimmjow urged for the hundredth time, Ichigo tired of hearing him say that. He was in the worst pain of his life, his body seeming to burn alive yet freeze to the bone.

But he wanted him to breathe?

Ichigo grabbed his shirt, pulling him close. The nurse gasped, Ichigo baring his teeth.

"Shut up! You fucking breathe, I'm dying!"

Ichigo pushed him away, screaming when he felt his pelvis seem to tear open and his spine pushed up.

Ichigo grit his teeth, the unsuspecting doctor that had been dropped his case at his spread legs, the two nurses holding his legs open trying to soothe him.

"Push," they both said, Ichigo screaming out in agony. His spine was being forced up, his pelvis was slowly being torn apart, yet everybody was calm besides him.

Couldn't they just take it out?

"Pull it out!" He screamed, sweat sliding down his temple.

"We can't, you need to push," a nurse told him, Ichigo almost kicking her away. He couldn't really feel his legs though, Ichigo gripping Grimmjow's hand when he offered it.

Ichigo bared his teeth, pushing hard. He wondered if it was even moving, Ichigo panting as he tried to take in oxygen.

"The head is crowning, we need a few more hard pushes," the doctor told him, Ichigo shaking his head.

This hurt more than any pain he had ever known, Ichigo screaming out as he pushed as hard as he could.

"Ichig-"

Shinji opened the door, his face becoming as white as a sheet of blank paper. Ichigo pushed while he yelled at him, his ears flat against his head.

"Get the fuck out!"

Shinji left immediately, Ichigo laying down with a whimper. He closed his eyes, his entire body shaking as he ordered himself to get this baby out. He didn't think about the second one on the way, just concentrated on this one.

"Breathe for you and your baby," the doctor urged, Ichigo wanting to scream at him to shut up.

Ichigo took in a deep breath instead, tightening his hand in Grimmjow's. He bit back his scream this time, pushing as hard as he could.

For what seemed like forever he pushed, screaming out when it felt like his spine was pulled out of his body.

"The head is out!" Ichigo laid down with a cry of agony, pushing one more time. He gasped when he felt a sudden relief, gasping softly when the doctor raised his baby girl.

She had the hints of blue hair, her body long and chubby. Blue covered ears sat on her head, her tail limp behind her. She was crying loudly, Ichigo feeling tears in his eyes.

Grimmjow cut the umbilical cord, Ichigo sighing softly as he managed to relax as a nurse took her away with a towel.

His baby girl...

Ichigo gasped when he felt like he was kicked in the stomach again, gripping Grimmjow's hand tightly. He took in a deep breath, the doctor pulling lightly on the cord.

"We have another on the way!"

Ichigo started to breathe quickly, shivering as he felt his spine slowly being pushed up. He screamed when his pelvis seemed to pull apart, his ass on fire.

"It burns!" Ichigo whimpered, a nurse patting his thigh.

"You're doing good, push with the burn," she told him, Ichigo screaming when he felt a sharp pain jolt up his spine.

"Pull it out! Pull it the fuck out!" Ichigo screamed, this one seeming to be harder than the other. Ichigo screamed bloody murder, his entire body seeming to overheat.

"Push sweetheart," one of the nurses told him, Ichigo screaming as he pushed again. He grit his teeth, panting through his nose as he tried to block out the pain. He couldn't though, not when it attacked his spine, crippled his legs, and made his entire body crave for relief.

He pushed hard, a scream building in his throat but not escaping.

"The head is crowning!" Ichigo would have reached down himself to pull out out but he couldn't let go of his death grip. He sobbed at the pain in his spine, sweat covering his entire body in thick droplets.

He pulled Grimmjow down by his arm, Grimmjow's eyes wide and full of worry.

"You are never touching me again!" Ichigo screamed at him, Grimmjow nodding. Ichigo gripped his hand tightly, screaming out as he pushed as hard as he could.

"We're almost there," one of the nurses told him, Ichigo closing his eyes as he took in going breaths.

"Breathe Ichigo," the doctor told him, Ichigo slowly calming his breathing.

He grit his teeth, pushing hard, screaming when his pelvis cracked and his spine was pulled out of his body.

"The head is out!"

Ichigo fell back against the bed, his grip weak in Grimmjow's. Grimmjow's hand was probably broken from Ichigo's death grip, but even so he lightly squeezed his hand, comforting him more than Ichigo could ever admit.

"One more push," the doctor urged, Ichigo closing his eyes. He gripped Grimmjow's hand, pushing one more time.

He heard the screams before he saw her, Ichigo feeling his tears fall and mix with his sweat when the doctor held her up.

She had a hint of orange on her head, two defiant orange ears standing on her head. Her tail was also limp behind her, her fists clenched as she cried.

Grimmjow cut the umbilical cord, Ichigo relaxing after he delivered the afterbirth. He was given their two daughters, the two fully developed and healthy.

Ichigo kissed both their foreheads, looking to Grimmjow when he walked over.

"They need names," Grimmjow whispered, touching the head of their first daughter.

Ichigo already knew from the first time he saw them.

He kissed his first born, breathing in her scent.

"Miyuki."

He kissed his second born, breathing in her scent.

"Ayano."

Grimmjow smiled, feeling those names fit more than he thought they would.

Ichigo sent him to go get Shinji, Grimmjow coming back with Shinji, his sister's, Rangiku, and Nnoitra.

Shinji cooed at them in adoration, Ichigo pulling the blanket up as a nurse showed him to breastfeed.

For once Shinji didn't seem stiff and Nnoitra wasn't creepy, the rivalry between their gangs forgotten for the moment.

Ichigo was glad.

For once, everyone seemed happy.


	21. Chapter 21: One More

Chapter 21

"Hush little baby, don't say a word..."

Ichigo held his daughters in his arms, sitting in his rocking chair, rocking them both to sleep.

"Momma is going to buy you a mockingbird..."

Ichigo ran a finger over Ayano's small hand, feeling her soft skin. They were six weeks now, their skin as soft as silk, their faces chubby and cute.

He loved them more than anything in the world.

"And if that mockingbird doesn't sing, she'll buy you a diamond ring..."

Ichigo couldn't believe that in the beginning, he wanted to get rid of these two angels. They were so beautiful, their eyes the same blue as Grimmjow's, only a tad darker. Their eyes were the ocean, a never ending depth of beauty.

"And if that diamond ring turns brass..."

"It never will."

Ichigo looked up, smiling when he saw Grimmjow. Grimmjow smiled back, walking over to him. Ichigo gasped when he kissed him, closing his eyes with a soft moan. Ayano whimpered, stirring in her sleep. Ichigo pulled away, shushing her softly.

"How was work?" Ichigo asked as Grimmjow walked over to the window, Ichigo standing up and putting them in their cribs. Ayano stirred, but with soft rubs she fell back to sleep. She was a light sleeper, it was like a curse. Miyuki slept like a rock though.

"Long, we nearly missed a deadline," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo walking up to him and hugging him from behind. He kissed his neck, taking in a deep breath of his spicy scent.

"At least it was made," he replied, Grimmjow turning in his embrace. Ichigo smirked up at him, Grimmjow touching his hands to his lower back.

"We should have another." Ichigo frowned.

He let go of him but Grimmjow didn't let go of him, Ichigo gasping when he slid his hand over his ass.

"No!" Ichigo hissed, Grimmjow leaning down and kissing his neck. Ichigo bit his bottom lip as Grimmjow sucked on the flesh, his hands making his body heat up as they ventured elsewhere.

"No!"

Ichigo pulled away, walking out of the nursery. Grimmjow followed, Ichigo gasping when he grabbed him when he got to the staircase.

"Come on baby," Grimmjow urged, Ichigo taking in a sharp breath when he pawed his groin. He tried to pull away, but Grimmjow wasn't letting him go.

Ichigo gasped when he slipped his hand into his pants, Grimmjow licking his neck.

"Come on baby," he urged, Ichigo moaning softly.

Ichigo opened his eyes when the doorbell rang, pushing Grimmjow away. He rushed downstairs, fixing his pants before opening the door.

Shinji stood there with Nnoitra, the two seeming a little stiff. Ichigo didn't comment on it, giving them both a smile.

"Hey, come on in," he told them cheerfully, his eyes slitting to Grimmjow who was frowning in the corner.

"Get the fuck out, I can't fuck him if you're here!" Grimmjow barked, Ichigo throwing him a glare.

"Shut up Grimm," Ichigo ordered, Grimmjow stomping into the kitchen, Nnoitra following with a grin.

"He's a fucking baby," Ichigo grunted, looking to Shinji who was looking at their first family portrait.

"Ayano looks bigger than Miyuki," he commented, Ichigo sighing as he sat down on the couch.

Ayano was younger by forty five minutes, the two born on October fifteenth. It was just turning to December now, Ichigo happy for them to be able to experience their first Christmas so soon.

He was still bone tired from the delivery though, Dr. Sugimo surprised he had them before his initial due date. He and Ichigo talked about it, and Sugimo said the early delivery was normal for male neko's it seemed, in their rare cases.

He healed quickly, Sugimo telling him that he would heal like any other female neko. He healed after five weeks, able to have kids again by his sixth or eighth week. He would stop producing milk if he got pregnant, something his daughters needed.

They would grow like normal humans, Ichigo not wanting to wean them so early on baby formula, despite Grimmjow's desire for another.

Ichigo wasn't sure he wanted to have another.

"How are they?" Shinji asked, Ichigo looking to him as he walked over and sat down.

"Good, they're both greedy when it comes to milk," Ichigo told him, Shinji grinning with a chuckle.

"It's better than them starving," he commented, Ichigo nodding in agreement.

"Has Grimmjow proposed yet?" Shinji asked, Ichigo shaking his head. He was kind of hoping he would soon, his father almost recovered enough to leave the hospital. Ichigo brought his granddaughters to see him two weeks after they were born, Isshin practically in love with them at first glance.

He looked forward to more just like Grimmjow, but Ichigo just wasn't ready yet.

"No, but I don't want to rush him into it," Ichigo told him, touching a hand to his stomach that had slimmed down rather quickly. He still had some lingering fat, stretch marks slowly going away.

It was ugly, Ichigo not letting Grimmjow touch him most of the time. He didn't feel good, didn't feel sexy anymore.

He just felt like...

Ugh.

"He needs to already, or else no more little demons!" Shinji declared, Ichigo laughing at his enthusiasm.

Shinji always found a way to make him feel better. Even when he was at his lowest.

"Listen, me and you are going on a vacation tomorrow. I want to take you to the spa. Oh also to get a haircut and shopping, I need to help you feel sexy again." Ichigo's eyes widened, Shinji raising an eyebrow.

"I read you like a book Ichigo, I know you haven't been feeling to hot lately."

Ichigo looked away with a blush, Nnoitra and Grimmjow leaving out the kitchen.

"Tell him thanks for me," Grimmjow told Nnoitra who merely just flipped him off. Shinji looked to Nnoitra who looked to him, Ichigo raising an eyebrow in question.

Was he missing something here?

"I'll pick you up at six in the morning tomorrow. You'll be on vacation all day tomorrow," Shinji told him, Ichigo opening his mouth to protest. Shinji left quickly though, Nnoitra following.

There was something up with those two.

"You hungry?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo looking to him. He nodded, standing up to go to the kitchen with him. He walked past Grimmjow, his eyes widening when he saw a cake on the table.

Ichigo thought back, remembering Nnoitra was holding a box, hiding it so he wouldn't see it. Ichigo only noticed it when he followed Grimmjow into the kitchen.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo looked to Grimmjow, taking a step back when Grimmjow got to one knee. He couldn't even gasp in surprise, his eyes widening as Grimmjow took out a ring.

Nnoitra and Shinji knew Grimmjow was going to do this, didn't they?

It's that why they kept staring at each other?

"Ichigo, I've been an asshole for most of the time we have been together. We've been through a lot of ups and downs, and you kicking me out the house."

Ichigo felt like crying, unsure of what to do.

Was this real?

"I talked to your dad, but now all I need is your answer. Ichigo Kurosaki, will you marry my stubborn ass?"

Ichigo thought he was going to faint.

"Yes!" He blurted out, Grimmjow standing up and kissing him with a chuckle.

"He said yes!" He yelled, Ichigo jumping when a ton of his friends and other people jumped from behind the front door.

"Congratulations!" They all screamed, Ichigo laughing as he thought of how they all his outside without him noticing when he opened the door.

They had been planning this for a while it seemed.

There was a bunch of food, Ichigo having to get the girls because they woke up from the noise.

The party lasted till eleven at night, everyone leaving as Ichigo put the girls to sleep.

Grimmjow cleaned up everything as Ichigo went upstairs to get ready for bed.

Grimmjow came up at twelve, Ichigo still wide awake.

He had dressed in the black kimono, his hair let down over his shoulders. He was sitting down, his legs spread. Grimmjow smirked, Ichigo raising a condom.

"Wear this and I'll let you fuck me. If you don't, I'll give you a strip tease."

Grimmjow pursed his lips, his eyes locked on the thong he wore. Ichigo moved down the kimono a little bit, Grimmjow seeing he wasn't wearing a bra.

"What do I have to do to lick?" He asked, slowly advancing to the bed. Ichigo smirked, Grimmjow looking to his hand that slid over the bulge in his thong.

"Turn me on," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow putting a leg onto the bed.

Ichigo raised a hand.

"Strip first."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, slowly taking off his clothing. He had heard what Shinji told him, and Grimmjow was going to try his hardest to make Ichigo feel sexy.

Ichigo was sexy, pregnant or not. He just didn't realize it.

Grimmjow undressed fully, getting onto the bed.

Ichigo smirked at him, Grimmjow stopping a few inches from him. Ichigo gasped when he kissed him, Grimmjow pulling him close, making him feel his erection.

Ichigo pulled away with a moan, Grimmjow licking his neck.

"How do you want me to turn you on?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo grabbing onto his shoulder when he thrusted against him.

"Figure it out," Ichigo panted, Grimmjow chuckling as he took the condom from his fingers.

"Lay down."

Ichigo panted as Grimmjow pulled away, laying down like he told him to.

"I'm your master, am I understood?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo nodding as he grabbed the bed frame.

"Yes Seme," Ichigo moaned, Grimmjow undoing the obi that kept his kimono closed. Ichigo arched when he ran his hand down his chest, pushing the kimono to the side. Ichigo's chest was delicious, Grimmjow pinching his exposed nipple.

"Seme," Ichigo whimpered, Grimmjow leaning down. He licked a trail from his nipple to his neck, Ichigo taking in a shaky breath.

"Turned on yet?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo shaking his head.

"No seme."

Grimmjow took a nipple between his lips, sucking softly. He tasted his milk, groaning softly as he let it go, licking around the sensitive nipple.

Ichigo writhed and whimpered, Grimmjow moving the kimono off his other nipple. He gave that one the same treatment, Ichigo arching with a whimper.

"Seme... I'm turned on..."

Grimmjow didn't pull away despite his claim, Ichigo letting go of the railing to grab two handfuls of his hair.

"Please seme!" Ichigo hissed, Grimmjow giving both his nipples a kiss. He moved up his body, kissing his lips. Ichigo spread his legs, Grimmjow resting between them. Ichigo gasped when he thrusted against him, the condom falling off the bed.

"Tell me what you want," Grimmjow growled against his neck, Ichigo moaning when he slid his hand down his body.

"Fuck me," Ichigo panted, too impatient to wait to finish their foreplay.

Grimmjow tore his thong off, Ichigo panting as he rushed to get the kimono off.

"The condom," Grimmjow grunted, Ichigo gasping when he tried to pull away.

"Grimmjow now!" Ichigo begged as Grimmjow tore open the package with his teeth, his hands shaking as he tried to put it on.

"Fuck Ichigo," he panted as he nearly dropped it, Ichigo stroking himself as he whimpered for him to fuck him. Grimmjow dropped it by accident, grunting when Ichigo pulled him back.

It had been months, both of them overly eager to have sex. And Ichigo didn't feel like waiting for anything.

Grimmjow lined himself up, Ichigo arching with a gasp when he pushed inside.

Grimmjow panted as he stilled, Ichigo gasping for breath as he adjusted to the feeling once again.

Grimmjow moved when he told him to, the two going for most of the night and the morning.

Eight weeks later on February second, little Zack was born.

He was a splitting image of Grimmjow, only two cat ears sat on his head, a tail shaded with orange and blue contrasting with his all blue ears.

His eyes were brown instead of blue, but that only made Ichigo love him even more.

He was beautiful.


	22. Chapter 22: Tell A Story

Chapter 22

Author's note: This chapter isn't long, but... I like it.

"Does it look right?" Grimmjow looked at the bow on his suit, tilting it to see if it would look better that way.

"Stop messing with it dumbass," Nnoitra scolded as he brushed back his hair into a ponytail. Grimmjow looked at him through the mirror, almost rolling his eyes.

Today was the big day.

He was going to get married to Ichigo after many months of wait. He hadn't expected to ever be tied down to somebody, getting many calls from friends he sent invitations to. He was the Sexta, a sex machine on legs that fucked any man that could walk.

Many thought it was a hoax, but Grimmjow knew it wasn't.

His player days were over.

He wouldn't say he missed it, not because Ichigo would kill him if he did, but because he really didn't. Sure some of his partners blew his mind, but Ichigo went above and beyond that. And not just in bed.

Just most of the time it was in bed.

He also gave him three, beautiful children. They were waiting outside with Ichigo's sisters, probably making a mess like no other.

But, he loved it that way. He loved being a father, loved the old suburban dream. He was still part of a gang despite Ichigo's spite towards it, the life giving him a little bit extra.

"You ruined it," Nnoitra grumbled as he walked over to him, fixing his bow. He was his best man, Ichigo finally saying yes to it a few days before the wedding.

He figured out when he was pregnant with Zack that Nnoitra was the one that killed his friends. He beat him up, Grimmjow having to stop him from shooting him. Ichigo went quiet for a couple of days, scaring Grimmjow who thought he would lose his life.

Ichigo only talked to Shinji who had started dating Nnoitra, and after three weeks, Ichigo forgave Nnoitra.

Grimmjow knew he only forgave him because of Shinji, the lithe blonde having his way with words. Not that he would admit something like that.

"Is my hair alright?" Grimmjow asked, Nnoitra slapping his back with a sneer.

"You're gonna mess it up when you fuck him tonight so shut up."

Grimmjow sighed in exasperation and nerves, looking to the clock.

It was time.

:::+:::

"Shinji I don't know about this." Ichigo stared at the makeup he had put on his face, feeling like there was a bunch of mud on his face. It felt heavy and weird, but it did enhance his looks.

Not that he believed he had any.

"You look beautiful," Shinji told him with a scoff, smearing some lip gloss onto his lips.

"You could take it off after the ceremony," Shinji sighed in defeat after a long moment of silence, Ichigo smirking in relief.

"Thanks for not making me wear a dress," Ichigo whispered, Shinji taping his shoulder when he finished with the lip gloss.

"You will on the honeymoon, I know how you are, Mr. Actor." Ichigo blushed, remembering when Shinji walked in on him in his schoolgirl outfit seducing Grimmjow. He had stopped moving like a statute, Grimmjow yelling at him to close the door.

Shinji cheered after slamming the door closed, Ichigo forever embarrassed.

After Zack though they were more careful, using condoms every time they had sex. The twins, Ayano and Miyuki were eight months now, and Zack was five months, turning six in a couple of weeks.

Grimmjow wanted more, but Ichigo didn't want anymore surprises. Probably in the future, but not now.

"You look beautiful." Ichigo smiled at Shinji's breathy praise, looking at himself in the mirror. He wore a little bit of blush and foundation, lip gloss making his lips shine. It wasn't girly, so Ichigo deemed it worthy to be worn.

It didn't really look like he was wearing much, Ichigo a tad glad about that. He wore a suit just like Grimmjow, Ichigo standing up when Shinji finished with his face and started putting his supplies away.

"I remember when I first saw you. I thought you would be an easy target. Now, I couldn't imagine you gone. Or your three little demons."

Ichigo hugged him, trying not to cry like he so badly wanted to. Hormones seemed to rampage him nowadays, but Ichigo remembered the day Shinji held the gun to his head. But instead of shooting him, he turned it away.

"Come on, it's time"," Shinji urged as he lightly pushed him away.

They exited the room, Ichigo taking in a deep breath.

The day was finally here.

He looked to his father who had been waiting, a wide grin on his face. He had fully only a month ago, his body in good shape again. Ichigo took his hand, his father leading him down the hallway with a slight limp to the doors that would lead him to his fate.

"I'll miss beating you up," his father whispered, Ichigo smirking.

"I'll miss winning in beating you up." The doors were opened Ichigo looking to all the people that came. Grimmjow's backyard was packed, people he knew, and people he didn't know all sitting down in the many seats provided. They all stood when he started walking, Ichigo looking to some of the people he didn't know. He was sure most of them were from Shinji's and Grimmjow's gangs, but even so they seemed to manage to get along.

"Nervous?" His father asked, Ichigo looking to him. He was, nervous to the point he vomited a couple of times. But, he knew everything would be alright.

"I pushed out three kids. You get used to surprises." His father grinned, Ichigo looking up when he saw shocking blue.

Grimmjow stood at the alter, Ichigo relaxing slightly. Grimmjow smirked, Ichigo feeling his chest tighten.

Holy shit.

This was really happening.

He felt like vomiting, yet he was calm, his eyes never leaving Grimmjow's. He heard Ayano gurgle, a smile touching his lips.

He finally reached Grimmjow, grabbing his hand.

"You may be seated."

Everyone sat, Ichigo looking into Grimmjow's eyes.

He made the right choice.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of god, to bind these two in holy matrimony."

Ichigo took in a deep breath, Grimmjow tightening his hand around his.

For a long moment the priest spoke about what a marriage was in the eyes of god, prayed, and spouted a bunch of crap Ichigo was only half paying attention to.

Silent messages he and Grimmjow exchanged, messages of memories, of love, of future annoyance. They were in their own little world, but that seemed just fine.

"The rings."

Ichigo looked to Nnoitra that stood, Ichigo getting his ring from the red pillow and Grimmjow his.

"Grimmjow, please repeat after me."

Grimmjow nodded, his hand shaking a little as he put the ring on Ichigo's finger.

"Repeat what I say.

I Grimmjow take Ichigo to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

Grimmjow repeated as clearly as possible, Ichigo smiling as he took his hand.

He put the ring on his finger, Grimmjow gripping his hand lightly.

"Repeat what I say.

I Ichigo take Grimmjow to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

Ichigo repeated everything he said, his eyes never leaving Grimmjow's.

"Grimmjow, do you take Ichigo to be your husband? To be loyal to him and only him till death do you part?"

Grimmjow took in a deep breath, Ichigo hoping he wouldn't say no.

"I do."

Ichigo smiled wider, squeezing his hand gently.

"Ichigo, do you take Grimmjow to be your husband? To be loyal to him and only him till death do you part?"

Ichigo didn't even have to think twice.

"I do."

The priest smiled, closing his bible.

"You may kiss the groom."

Grimmjow moved in quicker than Ichigo could breath, Ichigo gasping sharply in surprise when he kissed him. He moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck.

He heard everybody cheer, but that didn't matter.

He had an amazing story to tell their kids one day, but for now, there was no ending.

This was only the beginning.

The End!

Author's note: Hoped you all liked reading this story, because I loved writing it!


End file.
